I Wanna Help You Out
by llamastuff
Summary: Brittany is Santana's neighbor. Her room is directly across from Santana's, which makes it possible for them to see into each other's rooms. Brittany developed a feeling of love for Santana ever since she was 12 years old. Santana, who is a loner, loves to go to parties. They discover the passion they have for each other while living a few feet away. What happens when she sees? G!P
1. Some Neighbor

I Wanna Help You Out

Summary: Brittany is Santana's neighbor. Her room is directly across from Santana's, which makes it possible for them to see into each other's rooms. Brittany developed a feeling of love for Santana ever since she was 12 years old. Santana who loves to go to parties is also a loner. They discover they are more alike. Brittany watches her through her window. What happens when she sees?

**Brittany's POV**

Today is my first day of high school, and I already know that it's going to suck ass. I would much rather stay at home and work on proofing my photos. You see, people think that because I'm a blonde, with bright blue eyes, long legs, and pale skin that I like to joke around, move around, and just be bubbly. Let me say, that that is completely untrue. I would much rather stay in my room and just be alone.

"Honey, if you want a ride to school come down stairs right this second." I hear my mom yell. She is always yelling, always telling me to come out of my room, always threatening to take away my camera that I paid for in full. She just doesn't get it. She never will. She doesn't understand how taking pictures, finding objects, murals, art in general makes me happy. She doesn't get out happy this girl I see every day and night before I go to bed makes me happy.

"I'm coming Mom, just stop yelling." I yelled back and grabbed my satchel from my closet and walked past my dark room. I closed the door. I swear I hate it when my mom tries to come inside of it and peek through my photos. She thinks that my photos are purposeless. She doesn't know that they make me happy and motivate me to make it through the day.

I run down the stairs and almost trip over my shoelaces to my red converse all-star gym shoes.

"Brittany, how many times do I have to tell you to tie your shoelaces? I swear one of these days you are going to fall flat on your behind, better yet your face."

"Yeah, yeah okay mom just drop me off at school. I don't want to be late." I run out to the car to start the engine. It was kind of chilly today because it's turning fall. Fall is my favorite season. There's something about how the changing colors of the leaves. They make her eyes chocolatier for some reason. I don't question it because it makes her all the more beautiful.

_3 years ago at 12 years old_

_I just moved from Florida and am now a resident of Lima, Ohio. This totally sucks because I have no friends, this place is boring, and to top it off I am the only child. What a life I have now._

_Dad told me to move some of the lighter boxes into my room. I ran outside and ran into this girl. I knocked her glasses off and made her fall into the ground. I landed right onto of her._

_I lifted my head to see her face. She starts to laugh and I wonder why._

_"Your ears, they're so red." She continues to chuckle. "Umm can you get off of me? I'm having a little trouble breathing with you laid flat on top of me." _

_I start to get up. I swear I didn't see her._

_I start to apologize. "I am so sorry. Here are your glasses. Sorry again. Here let me help you out there." I give her my hand and hand over her glasses. She takes them from my hand and stands up and mouths me a thank you. She turns away and walks toward the house right next to mine._

_"What's your name?" I yelled out to her. She turns around on her porch while her hand was on the door._

_"Santana, my name is Santana Lopez." She yelled back to me._

_"Sorry again Santana Lopez. My name is Brittany Pierce." She gives me a smile and just stares at me with an almost frightened look on her face. I turn around to look at her line of sight._

**_CRASH_**

_A bike runs me right over and keeps going. I lay there on the grass and then decide to get up. As I stand, I see that she is still there, but this time she is walking over to me._

_"Are you okay? That fucking bastard._ _Voy a meter un palo por el culo…" She starts yelling. I begin to smile because one: she is yelling but so sweetly two: she just said something in Spanish and she sounds so strong. _

_"I'm okay. Well I guess I will see you around." I try to get her to leave before I do something else stupid. _

_She walked away from me and said "Okay"_

_I never talked to her directly like that again_

I spot my mom coming down out of the house. She gives me a bagel.

"Mom I'm not hungry." I try to give it back to her. "Eat the bagel, you are so skinny."

"Whatever."

**30 minutes later**

"Your father and I will be out tonight, so take this money for food. Love you" Mom tries to lean over and give me a kiss. I offer my cheek. I get out to walk into McKinley. I walk over to my locker and open it to find my History and Spanish books. As I turn I spot the one girl who seems to make my day.

I continue walking and as soon as I try to pass her to get through the door next to her, I fall.

"These fucking shoe strings FUCK!" I mumble to myself. I pull myself up from the floor and I'm met with brown eyes.

"Hey, are you okay. I would have helped you out but I was pretty distracted." Santana says with the sweetest voice I've ever heard.

"Oh that's okay thanks though." I say with a whisper as I continue to walk into my history class, this guy with a Mohawk calls after me who seems to be the reason Santana was distracted.

"Hey blondie, wanna come to a party tonight? There's gonna be babes like this one right here" he points to Santana "and of course me and some of my other bros." He says with this voice that irritates me.

"Nah, parties aren't my thing. Thanks though." I reply and shuffle over to my seat. I begin to think about Santana. She's probably going to go that party, but I can't. I like being alone unless it's just me and her. That will never happen.

The rest of my day goes on. I swear school is jail.

**SCHOOL DAY ENDS**

I pack up my homework and text books and exit through the side door so I can head to the park before I go home.

As I walk over by the swings I see some leaves on the ground. I decide to take a picture. I sit on one of the swings and take a picture in motion. It might come out a little blurry but I always say that everything is worth remembering, even the bad stuff. Sometimes it takes remembering the bad stuff to realize the good stuff.

After a while I walk home.

As I step into my room I take off the red scarf and hat I wore today and the blue sweater that always made me feel nice and cozy. Then, I walk over to the window in my room.

If people knew how much time I spent at this window they would probably think I was a stalker. I use to be uncomfortable with the fact that the girl I pretty much loved since I was twelve years lived right next to me. Not only that, but the fact that the window in her room was directly across from the window in my room. I grew from that feeling though. I may have taken a few pictures of her, [fully clothed] from my view. What can I say? She is just so beautiful. Her pictures are the reason why I am so protective over my dark room.

I peek through my shade and see that she is in her room reading. She is always reading. I run over to grab my camera.

**SNAP SNAP SNAP**

I can always tell what genre she is reading through her expressions. I swear she has the face of a goddess. She has never caught me taking a picture. Thank God. I wouldn't know how to explain myself if she ever did. Then again, we never talk. I place my camera on the desk and just watch as she gets up from her bed and grabs her phone. I guess someone is telling her to come outside because she begins to pack her purse and exit her room. I bet she's going to that party. I know she is.

While she's gone I guess I can develop these photos. So I go into my dark room and spend the next hour or so in there until my eyes start feeling heavy.

I walk over to my drawer and pull out a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. It gets really hot at night.

I try to close my eyes in bed and start to relax, until I hear a car door slam. I thought it was mom and dad, until I get up and walk pass my window to see its Santana crying her eyes out.

I wish I could help her out. I walk over to peek through the shade…

**BOOM**

I fell in right in front of the window and my shade falls.

"Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck!" I yell. I look up and see her, the girl I love staring at me with tears down her eyes and a smirk on her lips.

"Damn."

I lift myself up and then she's gone. I look eagerly over into her room.

"Where is she?" I yell to myself.

**Ding Dong Ding Dong**


	2. Blinding Beauty

** Chapter 2:**

"She can't be!" I run down the stairs almost falling again. I swear to God my balance is off today.

**Ding Dong**

"Fucking hell." Those were the first words out of my lips when I opened the door and it sent the lamp that was on the table flying to the floor. While the door is open I run over to the table and then run back to the open door.

There she was standing in the dark with only her face showing because of the porch light. It casted a shadow across her lips. Boy do I wish I had my camera right about now.

I stare at her. I probably look like a deer caught in the middle of the road right now.

"Do I have something on my face?" She asks me. I slap myself once for two reasons: to see if I was dreaming and to break out of this blank stare I have.

"N-no you don't. Never, you're like beyond beau- umm I'm sorry. Wanna come in?" I get out. 'Fuck, now I'm rambling. She probably thinks I'm an idiot. Uh, I would.' I think to myself.

She walks into my living room. "Be careful with the broken lamp. It broke when I opened the door. Um do you wanna sit down?" She takes a seat on our loveseat couch. I decide to sit on the big couch, because I'm pretty sure if I go anywhere near her I will faint.

She wipes her eyes and I can see she is battling with her words. God I hope she doesn't ask…

"Do you always stare at me through your window?" She lets out in one breath. 'Fuck I am screwed. I knew I jinxed myself.'

"Umm nah. I was just seeing if my parents were home." I lied which was technically not a lie because I thought they were home, but then again I always peak through my window at her. How can I not though she's just …. I have no words.

"How can you see if the only view is my room? No offense or anything but are you like some sort of stalker or creeper person, because I swear if you are I will batir la mierda de ustedes!" She practically yells. This makes me smile because I remember her yelling at that biker guy that ran me over 3 years ago.

"Why are you smiling?" She says. Fuck she caught me smiling. "Umm I was thinking of something, and to answer your question I know but I could always raise my window up and turn my head to look out into the front. So…. Yeah" 'Good thinking Britt.' I mentally pat myself on the back.

"I guess you're right. Well I guess I will get going. Bye Brittany." She stands up and starts to walk away.

She knows my name. She remembers my fucking name. I wish I could break out into a happy dance!

"Wait. Are you okay? I mean that was a stupid question because you were crying. What I am trying to say is do you wanna talk about it? Not that you have to or want to but maybe I could help you out or something. I mean, I'm sor-" I get cut off by her hand across my mouth. If I could I would never wash my face again.

"You know you talk a whole lot for someone who doesn't talk much." She removes her hand and I kind of feel weak. I miss her contact. I stand up and am now standing in front her. I am a little taller than her by about 3 inches.

"It's just, I saw you were upset and I hate it when people get upset especially people who should never get upset." 'I think I've talked way too much, but she smiles, then it slowly disappears. I wish I could make her smile every second of every day.

"Oh it was just Puckerman's sorry ass. He tried to get me to give him a blowjob. Then, he yelled and called me a couple of names. I tried to get out of the party but he stopped me dead in my tracks and pushed me. I kicked him square in the nuts sack." She explains and then offers a shrug.

"It sounds like you handled it, so why were you crying?" I try to get more out of her but I get this feeling that she doesn't want to talk about it.

"I asked this other guy to drive me home and he was nice about it. Then, as I was about to get out of his car he said that I owed him. I had so much rage that I slapped him, which led to him pushing me out of his car and me slamming his door so hard that it probably woke the whole neighborhood." She went on to say. I felt bad that I wasn't there for her. It is nice to know that she is strong, but I can't help to think that all those guys want from her is sex.

"Wow, I am so sorry that happened to you tonight. I would have never done that to you." I try to lighten up her mood.

"I know." That's all she says. How could she know? Does she know that I fell in love with her the first time I laid eyes on her? Oh gosh I think I am going to be sick.

"Brittany, are you okay? You look like you are about to puke"

"Y-yes I am. Wait. No. I mean I am okay." I swear I can't even speak around this girl. She smiles and walks a little further into my house. I follow her and she turns around so fast that her hair slaps me dead in the face making contact with my eye.

"Fuck fuckity fuck! My eye." I scream. I hold my eye and try to walk upstairs to my bathroom. Of course having one eye now makes me fall. "Shit."

"I am so sorry Brittany. I didn't know you were directly behind me. Here let me help you out. Is your bathroom on the left or the right?"

"It's on the right." She guides into my bathroom and I start to wet a towel and place it on my eye. I wince at the temperature of the water.

"Here let me. I did the damage after all." She applies pressure to my eye.

"You can leave if you want, because I'll be fine." I want her to stay so bad, but if she does I will embarrass myself so much more.

"I'll leave when I leave. Does your eye feel better?"

"Mhmm, its fine…" I look around with my one eye to find a dry cloth. I completely miss the fact that she has disappeared from the bathroom. I wander down the hall and look into my bedroom.

There she is, sitting at my desk with my camera in hand.

"I didn't know you take pictures." She tells me. Of course she didn't know because she never gives me the time of day. Well, actually I am never around her to do so. I guess its my fault.

"Yeah I love capturing people, animals, objects, emotions, beauty." I give a smile.

"That's amazing. I always wanted to do that." She says.

"I c-could teach you…." I offer.

"Sure that would be cool. When I find the time will definitely be up for it. I guess I should get going." She begins to get up from the desk. That was when I see my dark room door slightly ajar and what does she do? She walks right over to it.

'FUCK MY LIFE'


	3. No Filter

**CHAPTER 3**

I launch myself over in front of the door and grab her shoulders, without realizing we begin moving away from the door and somehow she lands on my bed.

"I'm sorry. I am just really protective over my work and I don't want anyone to see until my photos come out perfectly." I really do hope she believes me and lets this go. I swear this girl moves fast, literally.

"Oh okay. I guess I would be protective over my work too. Can I ask you a question though? And you must answer honestly." Now I am scared of what her question may be. I wonder if she can tell if I am lying.

She continues on, "Have you ever taken pictures of people for yourself or for them? Like has anyone ever or have you wanted to personally take a photo of someone?" I knew it was coming. Of course my heart wants me to say 'of course I have majority are of you' but my mind is saying 'lie lie lie don't turn red or look anywhere else and don't look down' oh shit I looked down. Her boobs, how could I not notice them before? Wait, what the fuck am I doing, answer the question Britt.'

"Sometimes." Whew that was simple.

"Have you ever taken a picture of me?" She shifts her gaze over to the door of my dark room. She tries to move past me but I block her. If someone were to come in here and see this I swear they would think we were playing basketball. She moves again. I move with her. She tries to run around me but I grab her into the biggest bear hug possible.

This feels really good. I haven't hugged anyone in a while. Her scent is so sexy. She smells like lavender body wash and vanilla candles, all mixed in one. She freezes her movements while I still have her in a bear hug. For a moment we stand there. We stand there as my arms are wrapped around her upper body. Her arms are pinned to her sides. I breathe her in and match my breathing with hers. Is it weird to think that she needed this hug? Is it weird to think that she hasn't had a hug in a long time too? I get interrupted.

"Is that a yes?" She breathes out. I loosen up my grip. "Do you take pictures of me, yes or no?"

"No." I let her completely go and she looks me directly in the eye.

"I don't know if you're lying but if you already have I think that I should at least be able to see them. I won't be mad at you if you have. My gut tells me this isn't your first time you have seen me through that window." I don't want to lie to her but I don't want to creep her out. I never thought we would be this close to each other in my life.

"Well, I'll let you get back to whatever it was you were doing before seeing me. Do you have a cell phone?" I nod my head to her question. Oh my God she is going to give me her number. I feel guiltier for lying. I run over to my nightstand and hand over my phone.

"Here is my number, and here is my phone, so you can put your number in." I grab her phone and type in my name and number.

"Let me walk you out Santana." I open the door to let her out of my room. As she walks ahead of me I can't help but to look down at her perfect round ass. It fits nicely in the thick leggings she has on. I shoot my eyes up as I see her hair start to whip around.

"As I said before my gut tells me this isn't your first time looking at me without me kno-" She gets cut off by my hand that's placed over her mouth.

"I will let you see my dark room. Not now or tomorrow but later when all of the pictures I have taken come out perfectly." 'This will give me plenty of time to think about showing her the pictures of her or not'.

I remove my hand and unlock the door.

"Okay. I will wait. But I am serious. I want to see all of your photos, to ya know see if you are any good." She smiles and lets out a giggle.

"Good things come to those who wait." I smile back at her.

"And to those who do shit about the things they are waiting for. If you take too long I will take it upon myself to see for myself. Don't underestimate me Brittany." She begins and walk out and turns around to wink at me.

**BOOM**

I fall flat on my ass because of the stupid lamp pieces that are still on the ground. I hope she kept on walking.

"Balance Brittany, it's all about the balance. Talk to you later." She goes inside her house. I get up and quickly grab the broom and sweep up the pieces of the lamp. As soon as I was done I ran upstairs to my room. I walk pass the window and still see my shade on the floor. As I go to pick it up I look up to see nothing but a black space and brick.

'Great Britt, now she has a big black over her window because she thinks you're a creepy asshole.' I put the shade back up and the next thing I hear is buzzing. I grab my phone and a toothy smile is on my face. It's from Santana.

_Like the new drapes? – Santana_

I type an immediate reply

_Never took you for a person who likes the color black. – Brittany_

_Haven't your mother taught you to never judge a book by its cover? – Santana_

_I guess you're right well I hope you only put those drapes up because you liked them not because you think I'm some pervert that wants to peep through your windows. – Brittany_

_You? Never. I really liked them. It makes my room so much more isolated. I guess it's like my own dark room. - Santana_

_We are more alike than you think; well I guess I will talk to you later. - Brittany_

_Yeah, talk to you later. – Santana_

I place my phone back on the nightstand and crawl into bed. The only person I had in mind the whole time was Santana. Oh how I wish she were mine.

**The Next Morning**

I wake up and notice the sun is shining through my shade on my window. I walk over to it, and slowly lift up the shade.

"H-h-h-her drapes ar-are open" I mumble to myself. There she was fixing her hair in a tight bun with nothing but her bra and shorts on.

My knees began to feel weak. They began to shake so bad. I fell back thank God my chair caught my fall. I forget that my shade is wide open so I get to close it and find her pulling her shorts off to put her jeans on.

"Bloody hell, her legs, her abs, her boobs, her everything" I try to calm myself by clasping my legs together.

"Yep it will definitely be a cold shower today, maybe two." I walk toward my bathroom and find a tube of red lipstick. I knew it couldn't have been mine because I don't wear lipstick. It was Santana's.

I place it on the counter to remember to give back to her.

I step into the shower to take my two cold showers. They were definitely needed.

**45 minutes later**

I step out of the shower and I hear the doorbell ring. I put the towel around my body. My wet, blonde locks drape over my shoulders and I run to go downstairs. Today is Thursday so mom and dad had to leave for work early. I open the door.

It was Santana.

"Did I leave my lipstick here becau-" She turns around and drops her bag.

"I'm sorry was I interrupting something?" She asks.

"No I just got out the shower. Come in and sit down, I will go get it for you." I run up the stairs without falling 'SUCCESS' and grab her lipstick.

"Here you go." I give it to her.

"Th-thanks a lot. Well, I better get the walking. See you at school." She starts to get up.

"Wait, I have to walk to school too. Maybe you want to walk together?" I hope she says yes.

"Sure, go get ready and I will be waiting."

"Alright." I run up the stairs and grab the best clothes I have which is pretty difficult considering I only have all-star converse shoes in all colors, scarfs, beanies, sweaters, tank tops, and jeans. I make it work though considering the fact that the most beautiful girl in this entire universe is downstairs waiting for me.

I get dressed and settled for my main color, black. I have on black converse, black tank top, jeans, dark blue beanie, and matching scarf.

"I'm ready, are you?" I ask as I come into her view. She looks up at me and nods.

"You smell good." I want to jump up and dance so bad but then she will think I'm crazy.

"Thanks. So do you, always."

She turns to look at me and I kind of regret saying that. My mouth has no filter.


	4. Walking Backwards

**Chapter 4**

She turns and looks at me with wide eyes. I start to speak.

"I meant to finish that thought. I mean to say so, do you always walk to school." I try to cover it up. I already know the answer to this question because even though she may not see me every morning, I see her leave for school. I wish I had the never to really let her know how I feel. With feelings, there are important things to have. You need trust, commitment, communication, secrets, and some other stuff I cannot think of right now because she is starting to speak to me again.

"It depends if my mom feels like dropping me off or if my dad will let me drive to school. I don't have a license but that doesn't stop me." She winks at me. I swear my whole stomach flipped.

"So, what about you? Do you always walk this way? I already know that you get rides with your mom sometimes." So she does see me? Wow I can't believe she notices me. This has got to be the second best day of my life. The first one being the day I first saw her face.

"No, I actually go around the park first before going to school. I like to take a few pictures and then head over." I shrug with this new information I tell her. I can't really read this her expression but I take it that she is thinking about my dark room.

"So I know I said I will wait, but do you have any clue when I will be able to see your dark room?"

Shit I knew I spoke to soon. Thank God we are about to approach the school.

I begin to stutter, "I d-don't know y-yet. Later, later." With that I run into the school to go to my locker. She will be the death of me, I swear.

**School Ends**

I am rushing out of the school to go over by the store to get more stuff for my camera. I would like a tripod that way I won't have to hold it that much and everything can be focused.

**THUMP**

I crash into someone right on the steps. "Fuck" I mumble to myself, and start to move backwards to go around the person before they call my name.

"Hey Brittany yeah your name is Brittany right?" I nod. "I understand you didn't come to my party last time, so I am having one just for you so be there Saturday." Puckerman practically sees straight through me. I answer with "Maybe." I then start to walk away.

I walk down a couple of blocks to this store called Canisters. I enter it, and I immediately spot what I am looking for, grab it, and make my way to the cash register.

"Nice tripod that will be $36.89." The nice old lady rings me up and I hand her the cash with the smile. I then make my home, this time to find someone on my porch waiting for me.

It was the girl of my dreams and reality. Santana.

I walk slowly over to her. She was looking the other way with headphones in her ear.

"Hey." I try to get her attention. She doesn't budge. "Santana." I yell a little louder, still doesn't move. I decide to touch her shoulder and boy was I not expecting a shot to my leg.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Brittany. I thought you were a kidnapper or something." She looks at me with worried eyes. "No, I'm fine." I speak out loud. I am really just thankful that her kick landed on my knee and not above it. You see, I was born with a penis and boobs. I was never really ashamed of it because I never let anyone know and I consider a gift in disguise. No one knows, only my parents. I wonder what Santana would think about it…

"So what are doing here?" I ask her.

"Oh, I was wondering could you help me out with this project. We have to take pictures of things that people overlook and then make them come to life by editing the photo. It sounds like a lot of work and I thought that because you have a camera and you know all about pictures that you could help me." She explains with so many hand gestures that make me visualize just how good she is with those hands. I shake the thought off because I don't want to be like those other guys who only want her for sex.

"Yeah, sure I can help you out. How about tomorrow after school? It is an early day tomorrow so meet me at the park at 1:30 pm." She nods at my plan and gets up to walk over to her house. She turns around before she is out of sight.

"Thank you, for everything. It means a lot to you know talk about random stuff and other issues. It really helps ya know?" I want to know everything about her.

"Yeah it does, but stop thanking me. I just wanna help you out." I give her my best smile and she gives me a smile and disappears into her house as I walk into mine.

I sleep all through the night without interruptions.

**Morning**

I wake up to my phone vibrating. It's a text message from Santana.

_Remember 1:30 pm Today. After school. Park. - Santana_

_Could you be more demanding? – Brittany_

_Sure can, but I will save it for later! – Santana_

With that I knew today would be a good day. I got dressed and left for school.

It dragged the whole day through.

**1:25 pm **

I start to head toward the park and see her swinging on the swing.

I stop dead in my tracks as I look her in full and I notice something different about. It wasn't her face, nor legs, but her boobs. They are sitting up higher than usual and it makes my jeans tighten, and I mean really tighten to the point where I have to walk backwards to her to hide.

I never had this problem because no one could make me feel this way except her and when I don't see her nothing happens. All of my self-control has left my body.

"Brittany, why are you walking backwards?" She shouts from a distance. I bet I'm like so flushed right now. Holy shit what the fuck do I do? She is beginning to walk over here and I can just put my hand in my pants and start rubbing myself into ecstasy. I put my camera bag in front of me.

"Why are you so red? It's not that cold out here." She says, now facing me.

"I ran a little over here and my blood flow needs a minute to catch up. That's all. Is that a new shirt?" Fuck. I didn't mean to mention her or her clothes at all. I avoid eye contact but before I do, she quirks up an eyebrow and says, "Nope, new bra though. It looks so much better do ya think?" She asks me.

Holy shit, I am fucked. I need to leave right now.


	5. A Slap Into Reality

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: This chapter is a little short, but I will update soon. I don't like waiting for authors to update that long, so I won't keep you guys waiting that long. P.S. sorry for the grammar mistakes**

"It looks great, I mean fine. It is very fine." I can't keep my eyes off her twins. Focus Britt, focus. "How about you go over there and think about what you want your subject to be while I get the camera ready over there?" I hope she leaves me alone for at least 10 minutes. I feel like I'm about to burst.

"Umm okay." She shrugs and goes back over by the swings. I walk over to the biggest tree I could find and stand behind it I pull out my tripod and place my camera on top of it. I peek from around the tree and I see her swinging on the swing. I think I could just stroke myself for a bit while she thinks. This may be a stupid idea, but if I am going to have to spend the rest of my day helping her out I at least need to gain some control.

I unzip my pants and let the cool air hit me. I stroke the head of my cock and then give myself a lengthy stroke. "Ah, feels so good" I mumble to myself. I rub faster, and faster, and faster, with her in my mind the whole time.

'Santana, Santana, Santana, Santana, San-'

What I thought was me chanting in my head turned out to be me saying her name out loud. I see her get off the swing and walk slowly over to the tree. I am so fucking close but I can't let her see me like this, not now.

"W-wait!" I yell with my penis still in hand. "I am still setting up, so just keep th-thinking." Please let that be enough for her to walk away.

"I need help, I don't know what subject to do." She gives me a pout. I groan and then it turned into a moan. I see her lick her lips. Then, out comes another escaped moan. I hope they were quiet ones.

"What are you really doing behind that tree?" She steps closer and I lose all control of my body. My penis starts oozing with cum. I hold on to the tree and peek around the tree a little more to see her walking closer and closer.

I snap out of my haze quick enough for me to finally zip up my pants. She is right beside the tree now.

"I was just making sure I had everything for your project that's all. Are you ready to get started?" I am so glad that's over now I can continue this on.

"It looks like you already started something." I follow her line of sight and look down at the bottom of the trunk of the tree and then back up to my hand.

Fuck. How could I forget to rub my hand off? I hope she doesn't think I'm some sort of freak. Oh God she probably won't ever speak to me again.

"No, um it's not what you think." I hope she will believe me. Please let her believe me.

"If I am not mistaken, you just got yourself off. My only question is how did you manage to get your jizz all over this tree without having to take off your pants and underwear?" She narrows her eyes on me and I just lose all strength in knees.

**THUMP**

'Brittany. _Slap_. Brittany. _Slap. Slap. Slap. _OPEN YOUR EYES.'

I slowly open my eyes and I see the person was who was slapping silly.

"Are you okay?" Santana asks me with a worried face. I try to get up but I was stopped by strong arms. "Stay still you hit your head pretty hard after I asked you that question. You were out for twenty minutes."

"I was? I guess the cold just really got me feeling a little dizzy." I don't know how I can lie to her. I don't want to lie to her but I have to, but then again there are no good explanations.

"So are you going to answer the question?" She shifts so that she is directly over my face and her chest is in my view. I gulp and then I feel something. She has her hand on the top of my thigh.

'Self- control Britt, it's all about self-control.'

"I have-" I get cut off by the expression in her face. I lift my head to look down and there it is. I am rock hard. You can see the tent in my jeans so easily.

"A penis." She finishes my statement and looks back up at me.


	6. First of Firsts

**Chapter 6 **

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews! Keep them coming! **

I push Santana off of me and run through the park at high speed to get back home. I look back before I got too far away and I see that she took a picture of the tree. The same tree that has me feeling the way I am now. Great, she probably wants a photo to show to the school about this incident.

I left my camera, my backpack, and the girl I love who probably is disgusted by me. I wish I could just turn back the heads of time. But I keep running. I wish I could run and not have to see or do anything, just run to be hidden.

As soon as I reach my porch I run through the house and head to my bathroom. Somehow through all of the hurt that I have experienced in my whole life, being alone in my bathroom gives me some type of relief. I walk over to the toilet and sit on the lid. I let myself cry. I cry for always getting my hopes up thinking she could even accept me. I cry for having this stupid condition and not being normal. I cry for everything. I cry because I love her.

I hear something slam in my house. I don't remember locking the door back. I'm not scared though. I'm more scared for her reaction when she sees me, if she ever sees me again.

I sob and it is getting harder to breathe. I just want to feel numb, numb so I can't feel anything, especially this hurt and pain I am going through right now.

I grab some tissue and blow my nose and wipe my eyes. I look up into the mirror and start bawling again. I try to control my breathing but nothing is working. Nothing ever works.

I finally have the nerve to look up into the mirror and I could not believe what I saw.

Santana.

There she was standing right there in the doorway with my camera bag and backpack in hand. She looks quite out of breath. I bet she came here to yell at, call me names, smash my camera, may be even threaten me by saying she will tell the whole school.

She carefully places them on the floor in the hallway and she walks closer to me.

"Don't." That is all I can say to her. I don't want her to say "everything is okay" or that "she doesn't see me any different, because I know she does." I can see it in her eyes.

"Can I have a seat?" I don't know why she wants to sit on the floor of my bathroom, but I nod. Just as I look up I see that she is hovering over me and I guess I feel somewhat unworthy, not even that. I feel completely worthless that she has to deal with this, has to deal with me.

Next thing I know, my arms are being lifted and her feet instruct me to close my legs. She begins to straddle my legs. The whole time I look at her face with awe. I bet my eyes are redder, puffier, and just a mess. I look away and keep my eyes glued to the floor.

"No, look at me." I hear her whisper into my right ear and I don't move because I cannot believe she said that. "I said look at _me" _She grabs my chin and guides my face to hers. I gulp because I honestly don't know what's coming.

"W-what do you want from me? I'm a girl with boobs _and_ a penis. Shouldn't that freak you out? Why are you here?" I barely get that out because of all of the sobbing. I search for her eyes and once I find them I still can't read her expression.

She drapes her arms over my shoulders. Surprisingly, my penis isn't reacting to this position we're in.

I see her breathe in and sigh. "Honestly, it was a shock. I didn't even know it was possible, but it is. You are possible. I am here because I feel like I belong right here with you. So what you have a cock and boobs. To be honest, I think if every girl had a choice between a guy or a girl with boobs and a penis they would pick the girl." She shrugs.

"Would you?" I ask and shift my gaze to the floor again because I am terrified of her answer. 'Why the fuck did I ask her that question? This has to be the worst day of my life.'

"Honestly, I would. I mean, come on, who doesn't like boobs?" She laughs which makes me laugh and I look up at her and I see she has a piece of a leaf in her hair. I bring my arm up slow and it brushes past her side. She shifts a little. I don't know if she is uncomfortable with or just moving because I moved. Then, again she is sitting here on my lap.

I grab the red leaf from her hair and I look at it. It was red.

"My favorite color." Santana says.

"I know." I say to her as I looked her right in the eye. I see her lean over closer in my face. 'Oh my God, she is going to kiss me.'

"Honey, I have Chinese for you in the kitchen!" What fucking time my mom has. I felt it. I felt it in my bones, my heart, and my fucking face that she was going to kiss me.

Santana grabs my chin and leans over it my ear. "Maybe next time, Brittany."

She gives me a kiss on the cheek and starts to get up but I grab her waist and plant her back down into my lap.

"No, look at me." I tell her just like she told me and I grab her chin.

"Maybe this time." That's all I say when I lean in and kiss her. I kiss her with everything I have. She was shocked at first, but then starts moving her head with mine. I swipe my tongue across her bottom lip and she opens her mouth. I feel the warm walls of her mouth. I taste the strawberry lip gloss on her lips. I grab her hips and keep her grounded. I explore her mouth with such ease. I sense her need for air and I pull away.

"That was…" She says.

"My first kiss." I say.


	7. Tips And All

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: You guys are amazing! I really tried to make this chapter longer. Sorry if I failed. I appreciate the reviews keep reviewing because it makes me happy. I try to update as much as possible! So keep reading. Grammar mistakes are mine. : ( Back to the story.**

"Really? It didn't seem like it." We both laugh and I just look at her. I absorb her beauty and everything she is. I look at her caramel skin, the darkness in her eyebrows, the dark waves her hair creates as it draped over her shoulders. I spot the dimple she has on her right cheek. I give her a poke.

"Poke!" I yell as I continue poking her. I poke her waist, her side, her neck, her thigh.

"Stooooooooppppp! I'm ticklish!" She yells, but I keep poking her.

**Poke. .Poke.** I hit a spot on her back and she jumps into my arms and holds my neck. I thought she was going to fall so my hands fell onto her ass.

"Ohhh what spot was that huh?" I tease her.

She looks at me as we hold out positions. My hands are still on her ass. Her hands are around my neck. I look up at her and she gives me this devilish look. She leans into my face. I pucker my lips out thinking that she was going to kiss me. She leans further in but dodges her head to side of my face and bites my neck!

"Ouch! What the fuck? Are you some sort of vampire?" I shout out at her. I was definitely not expecting that.

"You poke me I bite you, simple." She shrugs at me and gives a smile.

"Oh it's just that simple, huh?" I raise my eyebrow and stick my tongue out at her like a little kid. Yeah I can be immature sometimes.

"Honey, you have to eat, so come down and get some Chinese food!"

**CLICK. CLACK. CLICK. CLACK.**

"Oh shit my mom is coming up here." I whisper to Santana.

"Umm do you want me to hide?" She asks me.

My mom's steps continue on as I think. "No, I don't want to hide you. I would never hide you." I give her ass a playful squeeze, and I tap her to get off of my lap. She gets up and gives me a look that I wish I could just capture. Well, my camera is right here in the doorway.

"What? I'm an ass type of girl, not that I don't like your boobs, because those were the things that got us in this situation we are in right now." I raise my hands in defense. I can't believe I just admitted that to her. I am not even thinking right now and at the same time my mom's steps are getting closer.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to look at you that way or kiss you." I turn away to leave the bathroom. But she grabs my arm.

"Well, I'm not sorry about anything." She smirks and leans in further to kiss me. Her lips suck on my bottom lip, which I think is swollen right now. My hands come up to grab her hips. Once I have them, I feel her moving her arms. I so focused on her lips that I didn't even feel her move my hands to her ass. I rub her ass in a circular motion and give it a squeeze or two or three. Then she grabs my hands again and brings them to the front of her body. My hands trail over her torso. She guides them up to her boobs. I am so shocked that she is letting my do this. I squeeze them and hold them for a minute. She brings her hands to my face and pulls her head away from mine. My hands are still on her boobs.

"Are you still an ass type girl?" She whispers into the shell of my left ear.

"I don't even know anymore. This is ah-amazing." I tell her, and I am trying to manage the tightness growing in my pants. I really don't need another park scene again.

"I think we should *moan* um go into your room before your mom gets up here." Holy shit did she just moan or am I dreaming?

"Y-yeah let's go." I pull away and grab her hand as we walk into my bedroom. As soon as we enter it, my mom is walking into my room.

"Honey, I didn't know you had company. I didn't even know you had friends." My mom says with the fakest smile. She then walks closer.

"Hello, I am Susan Pierce. Any friend of Brittany's calls me Susan." My mom reaches out her hand to grab Santana's.

"Hello, I'm Santana Lopez. I'm actually your neighbor too. I live in the house on the left." They shake hands and now I wish my mom would leave.

"Oh really? I have never seen you before. Oh well, do you want to stay for dinner? We have enough food." My mom offers. I kind of need her to stop with this inviting stuff because I can't have Santana around while I am so hard.

"Only if it's okay with Brittany, then yes." Santana turns and looks at me with a smile.

"Yup." I called out with a high pitched voice. That is all I can say at the moment because I am very distracted right now.

"Honey, are you alright you look a little red." My mom questions me.

"I am fine Mom. We will be downstairs in a second." With that, my mom turns around and leaves. I run over to shut the door.

"Your mom is….funny" Santana tells me.

"I think you meant to say annoying." I say back.

"Well she is your mom. I guess it's like her job to be that way." She tries to sweeten it.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well how about you go down the stairs and fix your plate and I will be down there after a quick shower." I tell her and she leaves. I close the door behind her and make my way to the bathroom, to take care of my situation. Hopefully this time that park situation won't play out.

I strip down, and I turn on the water. I put on a shower cap because I washed my hair this morning and I won't have time to dry it. I step into the shower and let the water run all over my body. My penis starts reacting to the warm water.

I reach down to stroke it and I immediately moan with my touch. Santana knew what she was doing. I shake my head and start pumping.

**Downstairs in the kitchen: Santana and Susan**

"So how long have you been our neighbor Santana?" Brittany's mom asks as she is setting out the plates.

"Actually, I met Brittany the day you guys were moving in, about 3 years ago. But, we never really talked after." Santana replies casually.

"Why?" Susan asks.

"I guess it's because she was so closed off, and I hung out with a different group of friends who were not closed off." Santana shrugs with her answer.

"Oh, well I hope you guys stay friends because between you and me, you are Brittany's first friend. I really like that she is being sociable. I know she loves her photography and just being on her own, but it is always nice to have someone to talk to. I am glad the person turns out to be you." Mrs. Pierce says with a sweet smile.

"Me too." Santana replies with a toothy smile.

"Can you please go tell my daughter to hurry up? I swear you would think she would give up being in that room when she has company over.

"Will do Susan." Santana makes her way up the stairs.

**Upstairs in the shower**

Moans are hitting the walls of Brittany's bathroom as she is still stroking her cock. Santana is slowly making her way up the stairs to tell Brittany to hurry up.

"Uhh, right here. Mmmm." Brittany shouts and also oblivious that she didn't even close the door. She gives her penis its last few strokes and cleans herself off. She grabs the soap but it falls from her hands and it hits the floor with a bang.

Santana hears the bang and runs down the hall quickly.

Brittany picks up the soap and finishes her shower. She turns off the water and lets out a sigh. She gets out and immediately starts looking for a towel. She has to reach into her cabinet to find one.

Santana runs into Brittany's bedroom and notices the door is open, so she runs over to it.

Brittany yells an "ouch" because a bottle of mouthwash falls from the cabinet onto her foot.

Santana burst through the bathroom door and is met with a naked Brittany. Brittany's arms are still in the air as she is still reaching for a towel. She is unaware of Santana's presence until she turns around.

"B-b-brittany. Big. Brittany. Really. Big." Santana's eyes look like they are about to pop out of her head. Brittany follows Santana's line of sight and finally finds a towel and drapes it over her body to cover her boobs and penis.

"Santana! What are you doing here?" Brittany yells.

"Tip." That is all Santana says.

"What do you mean tip?" Brittany questions her.

"Your tip." Santana basically repeats.

Brittany turns to the mirror and sees the tip of her penis still in sight hanging below the towel.

"Shit." Brittany turns around completely.

"You told me to stay for dinner." Santana replies shyly with a blush on her face.

"No. I meant, what are you doing here, right now, in my bathroom?" Brittany turns red because of all of the embarrassment.

"Y-your mom told me to tell you to hurry up. But then I heard a bang and you yelled 'ouch' so I came here running thinking that you fell or something." Santana replies as if she's in trouble. She has a sad look on her face.

"Oh, well I'm fine. The soap fell in the shower and I yelled ouch because the mouthwash from the cabinet fell onto my foot." Brittany tells her hoping she would walk away.

"Oh okay, well then I will go downstairs." Santana says shyly as she starts to exit the bathroom.

"Wait, Santana. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just I am still self-conscience about my body and you just found out about my penis. Now you just saw it and I can't help but think that you think I'm a freak of nature or something. I just… I just don't want you to feel sorry for me or hate me. I am sorry that you had to deal with all of this. So just walk away because I am sure I can find someone, someone who can accept me. Maybe not now, but later, and I don't-" Brittany rambles on but gets cut off by Santana's footsteps getting closer to her.

"Stop. I told you that I like you just the way you are." Santana speaks louder.

"Nope, you said that you would choose a girl with boobs and a penis over a guy anyday." Brittany says over her shoulder.

"I meant that I would choose you. You're different Brittany, and I like different. Now let's go and get some food because it is getting hot in here, and I'm not just talking about the steam from the shower." Santana stands there as Brittney turns around and laughs. Santana gives her a wink and runs down the stairs.

"I knew you were special. You were special ever since the first day I met you." Brittany whispers to herself as she stands in the middle of her bathroom alone, with a smile on her face. She then walks into her room and finds some clothes to wear.

Santana walks into the kitchen, and tells Mrs. Pierce that Brittany is coming. Santana smiles because she realized what she just said, no pun intended.


	8. A Little Show

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: My finals are this week, but I wanted to update. I don't want to keep you guys waiting! Review, Review, Review. They motivate me. Also, please excuse the grammar mistakes. I am a terrible writer. Also, everyone is asking for them to have sex. Patience people, you will be happy when they do. I want to build this story up first.**

I walk down the stairs to find Santana and my mom talking casually. She better not be embarrassing me.

"Hey you guys." I greet them and all of a sudden I hear them whisper and laugh as I walk their way. "What are you guys talking about?" She better not be bringing up my soccer experience.

"Oh, well your mom was telling me about you playing soccer and how you gave it all up for photography." Santana responds back to me but I think she is hiding part of the conversation that made her laugh.

"Is that all, mom?" I raise an eyebrow to her.

"Yes and the little incident you had on the field." I am livid. I have so much rage right now that I just wanna cry but I can't. I cried enough today.

"You told her about that cold day in fall, how I got semi-hard and had to run off the field before anyone saw. Really, mom?" I am so embarrassed.

"It's actually kind of cute. I can just imagine you covering it and running across the field with the tips of your ears and your cheeks red. That just screams adorable." Santana says and I completely relax. I guess I should thank my mom.

"I only told her because Santana here likes soccer and because I may have heard you guys' conversation upstairs." My mom rambled on and after that we just sit and eat and talk about school and the party happening tomorrow. Santana wants me to go, but I don't.

"Thanks for today. It feels like this, right here, is the end of the roller coaster." I tell Santana as I am walking her to the door. My mom went to bed and my dad walked in a half hour ago because he worked late.

"It has been a roller coaster but I personally think there was way more ups than downs!" She grins back at me and I want to capture her expression so bad.

"Hang on a sec, I want to do something. Wait right here." I tell her before I go upstairs to grab my camera. I look for it and once I finally had it I ran downstairs and saw she was turned away from me.

"Babe." I say to get her attention and she fucking turns my way! She answered to it. I immediately brought the camera up to my face and I snapped a couple of shots.

**SNAP. SNAP. SNAP. SNAP.**

"What are you doing that for?" She questions my actions. I put the camera on the table and walk back over to her to explain myself.

"I wanted to capture this moment that look on your face, the way the moon through the window hits your cheeks and the bridge of your nose. I want to-" I get cut off by her lips and not her hand like before. I swear I would shut up for days if she kissed me like this all the time.

"You talk way too much. But, that was really sweet. The fact that you notice things about me and not just think about the way my lips would look around your dick or the way I sway my hips. You're not like Puck or those other guys. I appreciate-"

This time I cut Santana off by pushing her against the front, wooden door. "I appreciate you." I whisper to her and give a kiss to her right cheek and slide my hands to her hips. "I respect you." I kiss her other cheek and I bring my hand to her lower back. "I like you" I tell her right before my lips press against her forehead. All of a sudden I have this new found confidence. "And I want you. I want you so bad Santana, not just in a sexual way but other ways too." I ramble on then I give her a quick peck on the lips.

I pull away and not a second later I being pulled back in by Santana. She grabs the top of my jeans and hooks her fingers in to pull me into her. "Do you seriously think you can say those things to me and give me a peck, a _peck_ Brittany?" She sounds upset but then everything in my mind shuts down as she kisses me.

Her plump lips suck in my bottom lip. She starts moving her head in a rhythm and I follow her. I swipe my tongue across her lips and she opens her mouth. Our tongues collide and it's like an immediate reaction that happens in my pants. She keeps kissing me and she swirls her tongue around mines. I can't think of anything terrible or ugly because all I can think about is Santana.

She finally pulls away from me. What I wasn't expecting is where her hands go. She drops her left hand to cup my cock. If it wasn't that hard then, well it sure as hell is now. I let out a moan.

"I wanna help you out. I really do, but it's getting late so I will see you tomorrow, baby." She whispers into my ear. I can't really comprehend what exactly she is saying because my mind is somewhere else. She is after all still holding my dick.

"Huh-uh-okay babe, see you tomorrow." I finally say.

"Alright." Santana gives me a peck and leaves my house. She runs over my lawn. I see her in and I lock my front door as quickly as possible. I run up the stairs fast as hell because I need to relieve myself, badly! As I ran, I thought about what just happened. We called each other babe and baby. She isn't even my girlfriend, _yet._

But before I relieve myself, I run over to my phone and I call Santana. She picks up on the first ring.

"Yes, Brittany?" Santana greets me with.

"W-will you be my girlfriend? I know I have never taken you on a date or anything really, but I wanna get to know more of you and I just wanna be able to call you mine, and kiss you, and call you baby, and make you smile, and just be with you." I say all in one breathe.

"Britt! Yes, I will be your girlfriend." She says to me.

"Alright gur-great! Well, I will see you tomorrow." I hang up the phone and walk over to my bed.

I change into my pajamas and lay on my bed. I reach my hand into my boxers and grab my dick. I start rubbing. I circle my head a couple of times. "Uh, it feels so good." I whimper. I turn my head towards my window while still stroking my penis. I see Santana's drapes are slightly open.

I get up from my bed with my hand still in boxers. I walk over to my window and I see movement happening, but not in my room. I narrow my eyes, and I can see into her room. There Santana was, lying on her bed fully naked. Her curves were exposed in the dim light from the lamp she has in her room. She opens her legs wide open and she is turned completely toward her window 'Oh my God' and I can see her move her hands down her caramel torso to her navel. She stops to take a breath and then she moves her hand lower and lower until she touches her entrance. I walk closer to the window and I start back stroking my cock again. I moan as I see her insert a finger and she starts pumping. As far as I can tell, we are going at the same place. Stroke after stroke I see her thrust again and again. Her back begins to arch on her bed and her toes begin to curl. "Uh-uh-uh- ohhh", I moan. Her face scrunches up in the most adorable way. It looks like she is getting close because she starts grabbing the sheets tighter and tighter with her right hand as she thrusts with her left.

"Ohhhhhh Hell Yeah!" I scream and go into this daze. I finally open my eyes after a minute or two and I see Santana laid flat on her back. I grab my desk chair. I sit there and just let myself ride out this mind blowing orgasm. My head rolls back and I just sit there and breathe. I look through the window and I find that her shades are now closed.

'Did she see? Oh God I hope that-' my thoughts get cut off again by my phone buzzing. It takes me a while to get up from my chair, because I am still a little wobbly from that orgasm. I pick up the phone and see it's a text message.

"Did you enjoy the show, baby?" That is all that was written and I completely feel numb. I try to think of something to text back but before I can think of anything I get another message.

"Don't worry I did too. ;)" I immediately look over to my window and I see a space in my shade. I feel the heat grow on my cheeks and I text her back with "I'm glad you did, because I sure did. Btw I didn't mean to like be a creeper or anything." 'Smooth Britt, real smooth' I mentally pat myself on the back.

"I practically showed you. I couldn't help you out in person, but from the looks of it, this helped you out perfectly. It's getting really, really late so AGAIN I will see you in the morning. We can walk to school together." Santana replies back to me.

"Sure thing, sweet dreams." I reply back.

Wow that was amazing and I wasn't even with her yet. I could only imagine what it would be like if we were.

**Morning**

I wake up early with the biggest smile on my face. I get up and get dressed because I wanna see my new, and let's not forget my first girlfriend. There are two reasons why I wake up early. The first is to see my girlfriend. The second reason is to develop her photo. I know that she took a photo of the tree that embarrassed me and made me insecure, but at the same time was the best day of my life because it made Santana and me closer. She is my girlfriend now. I remember I said that it takes some bad things to realize the good. It took that moment when I felt weak and insecure to get with a person like Santana.

I remember her assignment, so I know I have to edit it. I don't really know much about editing pictures, but for her I will do it because this is how it all began. Once I developed the picture twice and let them dry, I take the photos back to my room. I keep some paint in my room for projects like this as such, so I find my art palette. I pour red, white, and black into the spaces.

I will only paint one because I want her to be able to have the original, also. The first thing I do is paint the tree. I paint the tree red, but to recreate the texture of the tree I use the black and white to mix with the red to create variations of red. I use a square pointed brush to create a better effect. Then I paint the background all black, so the tree could stand out. Then I notice a white line on the image. That was when I realized what it was. It was my semen all over the bottom of the tree. I decided to paint that part solid white. After I finish, I let it dry and I prepare myself to walk over to Santana's.

I am standing on her porch. I have the images in hand. I breathe before I ring her doorbell. She answers it almost as soon as I rang the doorbell.

"Hi." That is all I can think of. I stare at her and I take in her scent, her black hair, her lips, even the twinkle in her eyes.

"Hi." She replies back. I bring the photos in front of me and I hand them over to her. She takes them I see her analyze it. It's funny how I can read her expression when she is reading but when I am standing with her and looking her in the face, I never can.

"Well, what do you think?" I ask her and I cross my fingers.

"Wow." That is all she says, like seriously all she says.

"Oh God you hate it. I'm sorry for doing it I just thought it would be nice to do for you, so that you can hand it in. I didn't want you to not hand it in. You asked for my help, and it is my fault we got distracted." I tell her with the hopes of her forgiving me.

"No. It is wow, as in amazing. It is perfect actually. I would have chosen this color scheme too. Thank you so much." She says to me and leans in to give me a kiss. I am so relieved that she liked it. After that, we walked to school holding hands the whole way.

We reach the building and before we go in she turns to me and grabs my arm. Next thing I know she is dragging me around to the side of the building.

She pushes me against the wall and basically shoves her tongue down my throat. Our kiss was needy, sloppy, but amazing. She tasted like strawberries today. I caress her sides and move my hands up and down. I get really into the kiss but then she stops.

She leans into my ear and says, "You will go to this party with me tonight." She demands me and I think she knows that her kisses are addictive and can get me to do anything.

"Could you be more demanding?" I simply say to her.

"I told you I was going to save it for later. It is later, Brittany." She gives me a peck and walks away.

"I will think about it!" I shout out to her.

"My demands are always mandatory baby!" She shouts back at me and I see her slap her ass.

'She knows what she is doing, I am already whipped.' Now she has me standing here like a goofy with this huge grin on my face. I grab my things and I walk into the school and I see her walking into her class. She tosses me a wink. 'This girl will be the death of me.' I smile to myself and I make my way to class.


	9. Libraries & ROCky Situations

**Chapter 9**

**Lunch Time**

I know that Santana and I have the same lunch. She usually either sits by herself with a book or with the people I try to avoid practically 24/7. I usually sit by my locker and eat lunch or just go to the cafeteria, and I would eat by myself. Because Santana and I are official, I wonder how everything is going to change.

I walk into the cafeteria, grab a tray, and stand in line for lunch. I look at the menu and it says we are having chicken tenders and tots. I'm not really hungry, but I grab food anyways because I can just hear my mom say "You are so skinny". Once I got my food, I look around but I didn't see my girlfriend anywhere. I sigh as I make my way to a red table in the corner. I adjust myself and eat my food.

I keep glancing at the clock because I keep hoping that Santana will pop out of nowhere and surprise me. I lose hope when I see that we have about five minutes left of lunch. I get up to put my tray on the rack across the cafeteria. I walk back over to the table where I left my backpack, camera bag, and my sweat shirt. However, I ended up walking back to my table that was empty with a freaking piece of paper on it. I walk faster to get the note.

_'Come to the library if you want your stuff back. Make sure you are not followed.' - The person who has your stuff_

_'_Fuck, I am so not in the mood for this bullshit.' I take the note with me as I walk through the halls to get to the library. Once I've reached the library, I try to turn the knob to get the door open, but it didn't even work. I push and turn the knob with a bigger effort this time and it finally opens. I just realized how late I am going to be for my next class. 'Why do I care? I hate World History anyways.'

I walk into the library and I find no one inside. 'Great, now I feel like someone brought me here to kill me.' I want and need my camera back, so I walk down the middle aisle and around the other aisles. I don't see any of my things so I walk back to the front desk. I notice another piece of paper on the desk that was not there when I walked in. I pick it up and read it.

_'You checked all of the aisles, but you are missing an important one. That important aisle is where your stuff and everything you appreciate will be waiting. Hurry up!' - The person who has your stuff_

I think to myself what aisle did I miss. I walked through fiction, non-fiction, sci-fi, biography, magazines, picture books, audio books, reference, videos, and even newspapers. 'What am I missing? Oh wait, we do have our restricted area.' I walk all the way on the other side of the library and find the restricted area. I have to hop over this small barrier and I begin walking through the aisle. I stop because I hear that I stepped on something. There is another piece of paper.

_'You are very smart; now, keep walking until you find what you are looking for.' - The person who has the rest your stuff_

Step by step I walk closer and closer to my destination. I finally see my backpack at the end of the aisle. "Where the fuck is my sweatshirt and camera bag?" I yell to myself.

"Shush. This is a library after all" A voice called out.

"Come out you bastard and give me my stuff." I demand.

"You know, you have a really filthy mouth Brittany." The same voice calls out again from a distance. I can't properly hear whose voice it is.

I grab my backpack and walk down the aisle some more.

"Hahahahaha" I hear that voice again. It gets clearer and clearer as I walk more and more. I turn left to walk down another aisle in the restricted area. As I walk closer and closer, I start to see a silhouette in the middle of the aisle.

I walk up to it and I get excited because it's my camera bag. I reach it and I pick it up. I look through it, but it is freaking empty, except for a piece of paper.

_'Isn't this fun? It's like a treasure hunt. Keep going. P.S. Don't worry your camera is safe with me' -The person who has some of your stuff_

I am getting so annoyed with this. I walked down another aisle that has authors with the last name L. I keep walking but there is nothing in it. I start to turn around but-

**Oomph**

I am on the floor trying to get up. "I am so sorry Ms. Linder for being in here." I apologize without looking up because I am afraid of what she'll say.

"Baby, do I look like Ms. Linder to you?" That's Santana's voice. I look up so shocked, annoyed, and happy all at the same time. She has her glasses on, her hair in an up-do, and a very tight, red skirt on, with a tight, black, fitting shirt, that amazing bra that makes her boobs sit up so lovely, and some black heels.

"Why?" I ask her. I think to myself, is this is some sort of role play foreplay going on?

"I wanted to be creative and get you alone. Plus, it was fun watching you look for your stuff and curse because you were getting annoyed. Like legit, it was a turn on."

"Oh really, a turn on?" My voice suddenly gets a little deeper and I walk closer to her.

"Mhmm." She says to me and I can see the lust in her eyes. I walk closer to her and she steps back. I didn't notice that she was hiding something behind her back.

"You got me here, so what do you want to do, Miss Lopez?" I try to get her to let her guard down physically.

"Kiss me and maybe I will think about giving you what you want." I don't need to be told twice, so I lean in to kiss her. But, Santana has other plans. She steps back again. I move closer and she steps back again. That was when I ran up to her and pick her up bridal style.

I look up into her face and I whisper, "Don't ever run away from me. No matter what happens, don't run away from me. I ran away from you and you chased after me. I never want that to happen again. You caught me and now you got me. Now Miss Lopez, it looks like I caught you."

She leans down and captures my lips. It's almost as if her kiss is needy. That's okay because ever since the first time I kissed her, I felt like I needed her kiss, her touch, more importantly I needed her.

I hear a few snaps and clashes before I realize it's my camera that's taking pictures. I pull back from our kiss while still holding her. "So you brought me here to take pictures? You could have asked. I would have said yes." I tease her.

"Nope, I said I brought you here to be alone with you, kiss you, make memories, and refresh your memory." She hums into my ear and sets my camera down on a space on the shelf.

"Refresh my memory of what?" I ask her.

"My demands, baby, I brought you here to refresh your memory about my demands. You are going to this party with me." The way she speaks makes me weak, but I still hold her up with my strong arms.

"Okay and what if I decide not to go? What happens then?" I play a little game with her.

"Put me down for a sec babe." She tells me, so I put her down nicely. She grabs my hands and she brings them to her chest.

"You won't be feeling these." Then she brings my hands to rest on her ass. "You won't be touching this if you don't go."

"Ugh fine. But just so you know, you are so cruel. I want you Santana for who you are, your body and looks is a bonus. You are amazing." Because my hands are still resting on her ass I give it some squeezes. "You-_squeeze_-are-_squeeze_-sooooo-_squeeze_-cruel-_squeeze_!"

She places her hands on my collarbone. "Good." She licks her lips and pushes away from me and starts to walk away.

"Be ready around 9 pm and we can go together." She tells me the plan.

"What, no goodbye kisses?" I begin to pout.

"Don't worry you will be rewarded tonight." She tells me as she rounds a corner.

"Miss Lopez you are one cruel person!" I yell after her.

"You like it though!" She yells right back.

**8:30 pm**

If I said that I was not nervous about this party, I would be lying my ass off. I finally settled on what I was going to wear. I am wearing black jeans, gray converse, an all gray shirt, black beanie, and a jacket. I would say I look good, but let's hope Santana thinks the same thing. I flat ironed my hair so that it looks nice when I only wear the beanie on the back of my head. As I wait for 9 pm to roll around I sit in my living room and text Santana that I'm ready.

"Wow, you're going out?" I lift my eyes from my phone and see my mom hovering over me.

"Yes, mom and please don't make this a big deal." I look at my phone again and I have a message from Santana.

_You can come over I am almost done. The door will be open. – Santana_

"Alright see you later Mom." I call out before running over to Santana's.

I walk up to her door and I push it open. "I'm here Santana." I yell out and lock her door.

"Just have a seat somewhere I will be down in a few minutes. I just have to finish my make-up." She tells me. I make my way to a seat in her living room. It is a very nice place. Dark furniture, burgundy walls, and the house has a nice, unique smell. I start to fidget with my sleeve. Then, I started playing a game on my phone. I win a couple of rounds and then I put my phone away.

I hear some click-clacking coming down the stairs, so I look up in the direction of the stairs. I start to her, but it's very dark in her house. I start to look in other directions because I don't want to gawk at her and embarrass myself. I can feel her getting closer and closer. As she continues to walk up to me, it is getting harder for me to breathe.

"Hey, look at me." She tells me softly. I look at her from the corner of my eye and then I look away again. A smile is created on my face.

"Brittany, turn your head." I turn my head and I immediately feel the heat on the top of my ears.

"You look stunning, no you look perfect." I tell her tenderly as I stand up. She is wearing a tight gray, sweater dress, black boots that come past the knee and shows a little skin between her dress and the top of her boots, and a black leather jacket. I grab her hand and I bring it to my lips to give her a kiss there, because I don't want to ruin her lipstick.

"So do you, aww we're matching, too." Santana says as she brings her arms up to drape them over my shoulders. I bring my hands to her waist and I bring her into a hug. We stand there for a few minutes just holding each other.

"Let's go." She tells me as she pulls back. I grab her hand and lock our fingers together.

"I know I don't have a license, but I have been driving since I was ten years old. We will be taking my dad's car because my parents are out tonight." She says.

"It's fine with me." After that, we take the ride to Puckerman's party.

We arrive at the house, and Santana parks the car on the opposite side of the street. Before she got out of the car, I ran around to her side of the door to open it for her. 'Santana may be my first girlfriend, but I know how to treat a girl right.' She grabs my hand and we walk into the party, together.

As we walk in together, a couple of heads turn our way. I never really experienced this amount of recognition. I think that they were looking more at Santana and wondering what was she doing with a lame person like me. I wonder if Santana ever thought about this. My thoughts get interrupted by Puckerman. He makes his way to us and gives me the evilest look I've ever seen.

"Are you two together?" He asks us. Before I could even say anything, Santana's grip tightens on my hand and she answers him.

"We sure are and if you try to do anything stupid to try and break us up or make me or my girl here angry I will cut your balls off, take a picture of it, and post it to every social site in America. Now if you will excuse us, we are going to get our party on. Bye." Well, my girl put his ass in check. Before we leave his presence I tell Santana that I will be right behind her as she walks through the party.

"Hey Puckerman, if ever in your natural born life try to make my girlfriend do something that she doesn't want to do or even look at her the wrong way, I will be sure to beat your lousy ass, cut your junk off and feed it to the seagulls. Now, do you understand me, bitch?" I told him.

"Umm y-yeah, I understand you clearly." He replies and I walked away and turn around to see him holding his junk with a sick look on his face. Then, I continue walking to find my girlfriend.

I find Santana by the stereo system and the DJ. I walk up behind her to grab her waist.

"Did I scare you?" I ask her.

She turns her head sideways to look at me. "Not at all. Come on let's dance."

"I don't dance." This may be a slight lie. I like to dance alone. I have never danced in public.

"Please, for me?" She asks with the most delicate voice.

"Ugh, fine, but again you are a cruel person." I tease her as we make our way to the dance area.

This song call Roc by The- Dream comes on. I am definitely not familiar with this song, but from the looks of it Santana is.

She grabs my shoulders and starts rolling her body to the music. I see her mouthing the lyrics…

_I wanna rock your body, your body, your body, your (baby)_

_Your body, your body, your body (baby)_

_ Girl I can't lie, I can't deny_

_Girl I came to get me some_

_Please don't lie, don't be shy_

_Let me taste your love in my tongue_

_Put your lips on my lips_

_When I dip, you dip, we dip_

_Take off on my rocket ship_

_I know you know what it is_

Santana turns around and grinds her behind onto my front. I hold her by the hips and I start moving with her. She brings her arms up and grabs the sides of my neck as she rolls to the down beat of the song.

_Mmm hmm, good lovin'_

_That grindin', that bumpin'_

_That aww yeah, that bed shake_

_That next day, body ache_

_So shawty get up on it_

_I'mma make that body go from left to the right_

_From side to side_

_Now I'm gon' get behind it_

_And I'mma make that thing ride, ride_

_Roc, roc, roc, roc_

_Roc, roc, roc_

She moves her body from side to side. She grinds harder and harder on me. That was when I began to feel my jeans tighten. I wonder if she can feel my hardness. I turn her around really quickly and grab her hands to put them in the air. She continues to sway her hips as the music slows down on this part of the song.

_There's so much I wanna say_

_Tryna keep my composure babe_

_While you're holding me_

_I hope you'll always be my lady_

_I must admit what you're doing got me going insane_

_Poppin' it, droppin' it, oh yeah babe_

Then she turns around again and drops her body down and slowly brings it back up. I watch her as she grabs my jeans as she comes all the way to her previous position. She starts grinding again on me as the song picks up again.

_I'mma make that body go from left to the right_

_From side to side_

_Now I'm gon' get behind it_

_And I'mma make that thing ride, ride_

_Roc, roc, roc, roc_

_Roc, roc, roc_

_I wanna rock your body, your body, your body, your (baby)_

_Your body, your body, your body (baby)_

She grabs my hands again and wraps them around her body as she guides me through the song, until it finishes.

_Back it up, back it up, put it on me_

_I'ma grab it up, grab it up, woo wee_

_Now take it down, take it down, nice and slow_

_Then pull it up, pull it up, baby there you go (that body)_

_Baby there you go (your body)_

We slow down the dancing. Then, she turns around instantly and grabs the sides of my face. She looks down at my pants and she sees the outline in them. She looks up at me and kisses me. It started out as sweet and innocent, but quickly got more hungry and sloppy. I did not mind at all. She shoves her tongue into my mouth and she explores it. From the way she is kissing me right now, she could probably taste what I had for lunch. She slows the kiss down and as she pulls away, she pulls my bottom lip with her teeth. Then, she lets it go with a pop.

"Damn, that was…. Delicious." I say with a hazy voice. Her kisses are just amazing. Everything about them makes me weak, loopy, happy.

"From what I can see, something else thought that was delicious too." She breaks out into a laugh. Even though I should be embarrassed that I got hard from one dance, I don't feel the slightest bit of embarrassment.

"It's you. You are the one to blame, with your gorgeous face, amazing body, awesome personality, sweet, sexy voice, and everything about you. You are delicious." I tell her.

"How about we get out of here and get some food?" She suggests and I couldn't be happier. I look down at my pants and I still see the outline of my penis in them. It is a good thing this place is dark. I look up at her and I noticed she was look at the same thing I was looking at.

"Here let me help you out." Santana guides us to the bathroom and once we were inside she locks the door.

"What are you about to do?" I ask her curiously.

"Shush, and just let me help you with your situation."

Santana…

A/N: A cliffhanger! Please review. I will update soon. If you want, leave suggestions on what you guys want to happen. Also, thank you for the wonderful reviews, they make me happy, and keep this story going! Btw, sorry for the grammar mistakes. Anyway love you guys -xoxo llamastuff


	10. A Bathroom Encounter

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: I will try my absolute best to update again today. I considered all reviews. I tried my best with this chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint you guys. Just read, review, and definitely leave some suggestions.! Thank you!**

Santana gets down on her knees in front of me as I sit on the lidded toilet seat. She grabs my belt buckle and practically breaks it open. She starts to unzip my jeans. "Umm are you sure this is what you want to do?" I ask her. I bite my lip, and there is a good chance there's going to be blood. "It's just, I don't want you to help me out because you have to and plus I don't really know how to ya know..." I ramble on. Santana gets up slowly from the floor.

"Baby, I am your girlfriend. I want to be here for you, talk with you about anything and everything, and be close to you physically and emotionally. That is, if you'll let me." Santana looks me straight in the eye and I believe her.

"I do too. I want you to be close to you too in all ways possible. I want to be able to satisfy you too though. Santana you are my first everything. I just don't want to disappoint you. If you do this for me I would feel bad because I want to make you feel good too. I want to make you feel special." I grab her by the shoulders and bring her to sit down on my lap. I give her a tight hug.

"You will make me feel special. Right now, let me just take care of you." I gulp as she leans forward. "Okay" I say breathlessly. Those words barely escape my lips as I stop breathing and wait for her to close the gap. I close my eyes and let our noses nuzzle against each other. Then, our lips finally connect. There is an explosion that occurs in my brain, because after that, I started craving everything about her. She starts moving down my body. Her kisses left my mouth and then she started kissing my neck, which led to my collar bone.

'Uh San….tana' I moan as she continues to move her body down as she makes her way to kneel below me. She pulls my pants down to my ankles and I am left sitting there in my black boxers.

"Wow." She breathlessly speaks as I roll my head back. She starts tugging at my boxers. Just as my penis is about to spring free…

**BOOM BOOM BOOOM BOOM**

-we get _interrupted._

"Let me in! This is my house and I have to piss. Get the fuck out of my bathroom!" Puck yells from the other side of the door.

"Fucking cock block!" Santana yells quietly. She starts pulling up my pants, and I zip them up. I am still hard but Puck definitely made me soften a bit. I follow behind Santana as she swings the door open. We try to walk past Puck, but he stops us. 'What an asshole?!'

"It took you guys long enough. Were you guys fucking or something?" He yells and after that all I see is red. Santana continues walking ahead of me, but I turn around quickly before he could close the bathroom door. I stick my foot in the door and he turns to look at me. "What the fuck are you doing?" He asks.

"This." I walk up to him, and I grabbed him by the shirt. I push him into the shelves in his washroom. A couple of toilet rolls, packages, and towels fall all over the floor. I take him by the shirt again this time leading him to a place where no one's head would ever want to be. I guide him to the toilet, and I lift up the lid. Before I dump his head in I tell him, "I believe you just upset my girlfriend and me with your remarks, bitch. For that, I will cut you a little break by doing this." I shove his head into the toilet.

**Santana's POV (her thoughts)**

'I keep walking because I wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. Puck is such an asshole. The way he talks, the way he looks, how he thinks sex means nothing, everything about him makes me sick to my stomach. I can't believe he would say something like that. No, actually I do believe that. I don't really know how far Brittany and I would have gone in that bathroom, but I am somewhat grateful that we were stopped. I know that I give off this strong façade that I have all the confidence in the world. But in reality, I'm not all that confident. Being with Brittany, makes me feel, I don't know, naked. I don't have to build up a wall. She pushes it down. She destroys it. She helps me, helps me be who I really am. I've been with guys and I have never felt nor been appreciated. Brittany is different. She is special.' All of my thoughts get distracted when I hear laughter coming from inside of the house. I make my way back into the house and I see Brittany dunking Puck's head into the toilet.

Brittany's POV

A couple of laughs and pictures are taken as I continue to plunge his head into the toilet. After a minute or two I finally let him up.

"You've made your point, now leave!" He yells at me.

"With pleasure. By the way, I just helped you out there. See ya!" Everyone is stunned to find Puck with a giant wet spot in the middle of his pants. A couple of whispers go around until one guy yells, "Dude just fucking pissed his pants!"

I begin to walk out of the bathroom, and I see Santana storming off toward the door.

With that I catch up to Santana and I go to grab her hand but she snatches it away from me. She runs out the house and I try to run after her.

She stops dead in her tracks, but doesn't turn around. "What's wrong?" I ask her. She finally turns around. What I wasn't expecting were tears. "Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" I ask Santana. She probably hates me. I just wish she wasn't crying. Then, she does something I really wasn't expecting. She _kisses_ me. I mean, she _really_ kisses me. Her eyes are closed, while mine are opened wide because of all of the confusion. She finally stops kissing me and is left panting. Her eyes dart between mine.

"Nobody has ever stood up for me the way you did in there. All of my life I have been alone. I only found satisfaction in my books. I know what you're probably thinking. Oh Santana is the most confident, strongest person in the world. I strive to be that girl. But when I'm with you I can't be _that_ girl. With you, I don't have to be _that_ girl. I met you and you appreciate that girl. You appreciate _that_ girl who loves to read, sit in her room, and walk home alone from school. You also appreciate that girl who likes to go to parties, kick guys in the balls, and back talk anyone who says something bad to me or anyone I care about. You keep helping me out and what happened back there in that bathroom was…."

"Can I take you out on a date?" I cut in her rambling. I grab her hand and I continue on, "You may have been with other guys before me, but I want this to be special. I want to show you just how great this could turn out to be. Just don't run away from me. Like I said I ran away and you caught me. What happened in that bathroom was meant to happen. We were meant to get interrupted for a reason. We should do this right, not just some quickie in a person we both hate's bathroom. Just let me take you out on a date, a second date, a third date, and another, another, another…." I lean in to give my girlfriend a kiss. I stop halfway because I want her to meet me half way. I want this to be as meaningful to her as it is to me. I feel her lean forward and we close the gap together. I part my lips enough for Santana to move her lips in between them. After some sweet innocent kisses, I feel her tongue lick across my lip. I open my mouth more. This time, I explore her mouth. Letting our tongues connect like magnets, I continued kissing her.

We're dancing. That's it, we are dancing. Our tongues dart around so smoothly, that I feel like I am floating. I almost lose my balance when I noticed we stopped. I open my eyes and I see her smile. I see her rosy cheeks, twinkling eyes, toothy smile, and little dimples on her cheeks. I bring my hand up to cup her cheek.

"Is that a yes?" I ask her.

"That is a hell yes. I might not ever know how far we would have gone in that bathroom, but I am glad we didn't." Santana answers me.

"I am too, babe. I am too. Now how about we get something to eat on the way home?" I suggest.

"We sure can, because I am hungry as hell. By the way when the time comes, I am sure you will know what to do, if not you have me." She replies.

"What do you mean?"

"I will help you out." She leans in and kisses me. Before I can react she is running to the car with the keys in her hand.

'So fucking cruel. Yup, she will be the death of me. But you what, because of that reason, I wouldn't mind dying.' With that thought, I walk over to the car and let her drive us to the nearest take-out.

**Burger Mania Drive- Thru **

Santana pulls into the drive-thru and starts to order a burger, fries, and a soda. I order a cheeseburger, fries, and a shake. I know its fall, but I love milkshakes. We pull up to the next window and she starts to take out her money. I pull out my money quicker and I lean over to give it to the worker. Once I lean back to get into my seat, I see Santana giving me a stare.

"What?" I ask her curiously.

"Thank you." She says simply.

"For what?"

"For everything. Thank you for being the amazing person you are. Oh and thank you for paying for the food."

"I am your girlfriend. Just relax and we will handle every road that we have to cross together okay."

"Okay." The worker gives Santana the food and she starts the engine up so that we could head home.

**Santana's POV**

I held her hand as I drove home. When it was time to get out, I wanted to hold her hand forever. She gave me this feeling of completion. It sounds crazy to like someone so much after being with them for such a short amount of time but I do. As we part ways, I find myself walking slow for two reasons. I don't want to leave her just yet and because my parents aren't home yet.

"Hey Brittany?" I yell after her before she opens her door.

"Yeah, what's up?" She says ever so sweetly.

"Could you maybe, if you want to, come over until my parents come home? They're still out and I could really use the company. Please?"

I see Brittany step down her steps to walk across the lawn to come closer to me.

"Are you sure you want _my_ company?" Brittany's voice gets higher.

"Please it will only be for a few hours. That is all." I plead her.

"Are you begging Miss Lopez?"

"What, no I do not beg." I try to defend myself. I cross my arms in defense.

"It sure does sound like it. But, just so you know, you don't ever have to beg." She says.

"Oh really?" I question.

"You don't have to beg for me to accompany you, that is. Now the other stuff we'll just have to find out." She throws me a wink and walks right past me. I am left there, standing a turned on, confused, and flustered. "Um, babe are you going to open the door?" She asks me which snaps me from my position. "Huh, oh yeah. Here I come." I walk over to the door to let us in.

**Brittany's POV**

Once we were in her house I walked over into the kitchen to place my food down. I hear Santana lock the door and then it hits me. We are all alone in this house.

Santana walks over to me and places her food down next to mine. "I am going to go take a quick shower, change into something a little more comfortable, and then maybe we could watch a movie. I will be right back." She gives me a kiss on the cheek and makes her way upstairs.

I start to eat my food while I wait for Santana to come back down.

After a while, I am on my last fry and I get a little agitated. I get to stretch my legs. I walk over and I notice a clock and I see that it has been about 40 minutes since Santana went upstairs. I walk over to see what's taking her so long.

I walk down the hall and notice some baby pictures of Santana. She looks so cute. I can tell her family was traditional, from the holiday pictures and the look of her family. There were Easter photos, Christmas Photos, Halloween photos; even Veteran's Day photos. The look of her dad's face in one of the pictures makes me so nervous that I have to go pee. I continue to walk down the hall. I yelled Santana's name a couple of times before barging into a room. I wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last time to happen again.

Every time I knock on a door and yell her name, there is no reply. I do this to every door until I find one that I haven't tried yet. I yell her name a few times before pushing the door aside. I peek in before walking completely in. Once I feel as though it is safe to enter, I walk through this dark room. I walk until I see a source of light. I walk around the corner and I see a bathroom.

I walk further and start to unzip my pants to pee.

**Santana's POV**

I know I am taking a long time in this shower, but I have to. I have to make it so that I can at least be around Brittany without wanting to pounce on her. The cold shower before did not help at all. So here I am, masturbating to music with my water proof headphones and phone that came with a water proof case. I am so close at the moment. I just need a small push to drive me over the edge and everything will be fine.

**Brittany's POV**

I start peeing and let's just say if I were at my house I would be doing way more than peeing. But, this is Santana's house and that would be disrespectful. I continue on peeing. After all I just had a large drink.

**Santana's POV**

I finally reach my climax. How I managed to do so quietly, I will never know, but I climb out of the shower and walk through the bathroom to grab my robe.

**Brittany's POV**

I am still here peeing and I just hope Santana doesn't come looking for me because I am not downstairs where she left me. I tilt my head back a little and I hear a noise. I look to my right, but there was nothing there. I look to my left and there was nothing there. I guess I was hearing things.

**Santana's POV**

I walk out a little more but find that it is dark in the extended part of this bathroom. I flick on the light and I am met with a surprise. There is Brittany, holding her penis, peeing in my bathroom, and oblivious to my appearance.

"Brittany!" I yell as I dart my eyes around the room to find my robe.

"Santana?" She says.

**Brittany's POV**

"Santana?" I watch her stand there butt naked as her eyes look frightened as she moves them around the room. I stop peeing and I see her robe lying on the floor next to me. I lean down to pick up the red, silk robe. I walk over to her with my eyes wanting to wander all over her body. There is a nagging voice telling me to look at her eyes not her body. I try to stay focused but it is pretty damn hard. Once I finally make my way to her, I hand her the robe.

"You know if stuff like this keeps on happening, who knows if I will have self-control next time." I tell her smoothly. She grabs the robe and puts it on.

"You might have it, but that probably won't." She looks down and I am so wrapped up into her gaze that I don't even bother looking at what she is looking at. She coughs and I finally break free of the trance I was in. I look down. There it was, my penis standing proud at attention.

I grow red and I spin around to zip my pants up. I turn back around and I see Santana laughing her ass off.

"And what is so funny?" I ask her.

"This whole situation is funny. As much as I'd like to continue it, I do have to put some clothes on." With that Santana gives me a kiss on the cheek and walks out of the room.

I walk downstairs to go wait for her. Just as I am about to have a seat, I hear her front door slam. And I see two people come into my view.

**A/N: Review! I hope you guys liked it. Was it too fluffy. i want to build their relationship**


	11. A Date Just For Us

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I was very sick and I still am. I also have this musical I'm in but I don't want to keep you guys waiting that long. I will try not to. Thank you for the support and please keep reviewing. I want to know what you guys want to see, what you liked, what you didn't like. I am pretty new to this so cut me some slack haha. By the way, Santana's ****_father _****does not know about Britt's condition. Btw I dont speak spanish so if its bad in this story, i used google. This is a suspense story, so you guys will have to keep reading to see where it goes! Btw: sorry for the grammar mistakes. **

I have a seat and act like nothing happened. I hope I don't look too flustered. A couple of lights turn on as I wait until they walk further into the kitchen. My hands are starting to get a little sweaty. 'Breathe in, breathe out, they are people too' I constantly tell myself. I would much rather meet my girlfriend's parents more formally, like not right after I've just seen their daughter naked from head to toe. I take one last breath and prepare myself. 'God, I need Santana here with me'. Mr. and Mrs. Lopez walk into the kitchen. Her mother has a surprised look on her face. Her father has an expression on his face that I cannot read. Now I know where Santana gets that from. The clicking of their shoes gets quieter and quieter as they approach me.

"Hi, um are you a friend of Santana's?" Her mother asks me.

"Yes I am. My name's Brittany Pierce. I am also your neighbor." I offer my hand to her and she shakes it. I offer my hand to her father but he just continues to stare at me.

"Oh, well nice to meet you dear. My name is Maria Lopez." Her mom kindly greets me.

"Where is my daughter?" Her father asks. He looks so scary. I so want to just go run home. I feel like I have been caught doing something bad, even though I technically wasn't. I am guessing Santana is a daddy's girl. But I could be wrong.

"Oh she's-"

"I'm right here mami." Santana walks down the stairs looking a little shocked. She walks into the kitchen and immediately gives her mother a hug and gives her father a kiss on the cheek. Her parents start to take off their coats and Santana sets them near the door on the coat rack. I give them my best smile when she left me alone with them to put the coats away. Only her mother returns the smile and I immediately know it is going to be hard cracking her father. They sit down at the kitchen table as I sit at the counter on a stool.

Santana returns and sits next to me. "Well, I am sure Brittany introduced herself to you guys, right?" Santana opens up the conversation. I immediately begin to get more nervous. "Yes, your friend and well, our neighbor has introduced herself hija. I wanted to ask how the party went. No stupid incidents this time right?" Her mother continues.

"Oh it went great. But, I wanted to tell you guys something." Santana shifts nervously. I have no clue how much her parents know about her love life, but I hope they don't freak out about me. I freak out enough on my own.

Her father's eyes meet mine and say, "Santana, if you are going to tell us that she is your girlfriend, we already know."

"Well this is awkward." I whisper to myself. I glance over at Santana and she looks completely surprised.

"How?" She asks her parents.

"When I first started dating your mother, Brittany's face showed the same expression I had when I met your mother's parents. Also, when we walked in, Brittany was here just waiting for you, while you were upstairs. A friend would have just waited in your room, not all the way downstairs. What can I say I am very observant?" Her father explains everything and I swear he could probably read my mind too. It is definitely time for me to go.

"Well is it alright with you guys?" Santana asks timidly.

"Well mija, it will take some getting used to, but we love you so we are willing to try. Am I right José?" Maria nudges Santana's father's side.

"Yes, we are willing to try. It will take some getting used to, but whatever makes my little girl happy, is fine with me. By the way, I am José Lopez." He finally extends his arm to shake my hand. I take it and look over to Santana. Now she looks so relieved. I hope this wasn't too much for her.

"Well, it is getting late, so I should be going home. It was very nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Lopez. Have a great night." I give them a mega-watt smile and begin to stand up.

"Let me walk you out." Santana offers and we make our way to the front door. Once we are out of sight from her parents, I give her the biggest hug ever. Her arms are wrapped around my neck as I wrap my arms around her torso. I lift her up in the arm and breathe in her scent. I never want to forget it. After a while I gently place her back onto the floor and grab my coat and things.

"Saturday, I will pick you up at 7 pm, dress casual, and don't bring any money with you. I've got everything planned for our date. I only need you." I tell her quietly.

"Wow, demanding Brittany huh? I could get used to that." After I zipped up my coat she leans in and gives me a peck on the lips. We couldn't give her parents a show.

"You should, well I will see you later….. baby." I tell her and I turn to walk out the door. As I walk down the stairs, Santana calls my name. I turn around to only see Santana's face in my face. She gives me a bigger kiss this time. I couldn't be happier. We part away from each other panting.

"It's cold out here. As much as I like these kisses, I don't want you to get sick." I warn her. But, knowing Santana she is so stubborn.

"I know, but you know how much I hate those quick pecks. They have no feeling in them. But, now that I've got that out the way, I will go back in and you can get a good night's sleep."

"Sweet dreams." I tell her as I walk over to my house. I watch her inside and I catch my breath because tonight was a long, crazy chain of events.

After I went into my room and changed my clothes, I find my cell phone lighting up. I grab it and it is a text message from Santana.

_'Have Sweet dreams…about me ;)'_

After I finished reading her text for the 10th time, I fell into a nice sleep.

**Saturday: The Date **

Ever since that night, Santana and Brittany have gone to lunch together, studied together, and just hung out together. Brittany loved every second of it, but now she is so happy that they are going on their first date together.

Brittany is sitting at her desk in her bedroom checking off the things on her list. She wanted to make sure this will be the perfect date. Once she checked off everything, she checked her clothes and made sure she had her bandana to use as a blindfold for Santana. She thought it would be better to surprise Santana with every aspect of their date. She ran downstairs bandana in hand and her cellphone. She texted Santana to let her know that she was on her way over. Just as she was about to exit her house, Brittany's mom called her from the kitchen.

"Honey, we won't be in tonight, so make sure you bring your key." Susan says with a smirk.

"Okay mom." She responds and turns around to leave the house again.

"We will be out _all_ night, remember!" Her mother yells and Brittany immediately turns red. She runs across the lawn to get to Santana's house. She rings the door bell and Santana's father answers it.

"Hello sir, umm is Santana ready?" Brittany asks. Santana's father stares down at Brittany with an uneasy expression.

"Yes she is. Come on in." Brittany walks in and sees Santana's mother in the kitchen. She greets her and decides to stand in the living room as she waits for her girlfriend.

"So, where are you guys going?" José asks, but his wife nudges him to stop being so curious.

"Hush honey, we will hear about it when Santana returns. Let them be." Maria whispers and José finally relaxes. Santana walks down the stairs and notices her parents talking to Brittany. Brittany feels her appearance and turns around to see Santana in jeans, gym shoes, and a medium sized coat. Brittany loves how she practically glows when she just has her natural look on. She smiles and starts to stand up to hug her girlfriend.

"Well, we will be back later, bye." Santana says as she grabs Brittany's hand to head toward the door.

"Be safe." Her parents say and they begin to walk down the street. Once out of Santana's parents' sight, Brittany stops walking and Santana turns to her to see why.

"What's wrong?" Santana questions her.

"Nothing, but I want everywhere we go to be a little surprise to you. So, would you mind me putting this blindfold on you?" Brittany bites down on her lip hoping that Santana says yes. After a minute, Santana nods and Brittany puts the blindfold on her.

"There, now we can go to our first destination." Brittany drapes her arm over Santana's shoulder and holds her hand in the other. They continue walking until Brittany stops them in front of the Lima Bean Coffee Shop. Brittany opens the door for Santana. Santana walks in, and she instantly smells coffee.

"Okay so we're at the coffee shop." Santana guess correctly. Brittany chuckles and guides Santana into the empty place. "Why don't I hear anyone?" She asks.

"I got the manager to close down the place just for us." Brittany tells her.

"How did you do that?"

"I took some pictures of the owner's new home, and he gave me the place for a while. I wanted this to be special, just for us." Brittany explains. "Wait right here and don't take the blindfold off. I will be right back." Santana waits as Brittany goes to do something. She fights the urge not to take the blindfold off. After a few minutes she feels Brittany's presence again.

"Alright now I am going to take the blindfold off, so that you can see the place and then I will place it back on so that we can play a little game."

"Okay." Brittany unties the blindfold and Santana begins to open her eyes. She sees all of the tables and chairs have been removed. There is a pile of pillows encircling a pile of laid out blankets. There were red, white, and black candles surrounding the creations. Santana walks a little further and lets out a gasp.

"You did this all for me?" Santana turns and looks back at Brittany. "Yes, like I said I wanted this to be special." Brittany walks up closer to Santana and hugs her from behind. She gives her a kiss on the cheek and reaches into her back pocket to get the blindfold. "Come on let's do some tasting." Santana closes her eyes and lets Brittany place the blindfold over her eyes. She guides her over to the blankets and pillows. They take off their shoes and they have a seat.

Brittany had one of the workers prepare a bunch of different blends for them to try. Brittany guides the drinks to her girlfriend's mouth one by one. Then Brittany decided to start their little game.

"What does this taste like?" Brittany offers Santana a type of blend. "I don't know. It's like I know the main ingredients but there is a twist in this. I just can't figure it out." Santana makes a scrunchy face.

Brittany laughs "Here, let me help you out with that." Brittany grabs the cup from Santana's hands and drinks some of it. She places the cup of the table and turns to Santana a little more. She grabs her chin and glides her tongue over Santana's lips. She responds a little late, but then opens her mouth. Their tongues glide and rotate around each other in a smooth motion. Both of them fight for dominance as their kissing gets more and more frantic. Then, Santana stops.

"Cinnamon." That is all she says as she leans back and falls onto the blankets and pillows.

"I'm not sure. I think need some help this time." Brittany gets up to straddle Santana and starts to kiss her sweetly. She peppers kisses all around Santana's face and neck. Santana flips them over and straddles Brittany. She grinds herself into her Brittany's center. Brittany lets out a groan. Santana continues to kiss Brittany as she grinds herself into her groin over and over and over again. She places her hands on both sides of Brittany's face. Then, she leans down into Brittany's ear and whispers, "Just because I can't see you, doesn't mean I can't feel everything you are feeling at **_kiss_** this **_kiss _**very **_kiss_**moment **_kiss_**_._" Brittany bucks her hips up a few times. Santana continues to kiss her along her jawline.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Brittany's watch alarm goes off. "We should get going to our next destination." Brittany tells Santana. Santana gives her a kiss and lifts herself off of her girlfriend. "Come on I'm sure you will like this next place." Brittany gets up to help Santana put her shoes back on. Once they get ready Brittany guides them to their next stop.

Brittany stops in front of a warehouse. She takes Santana's blindfold off and Santana gives her a questioning look.

"Um what are we doing at an empty warehouse?" Brittany laughs and says, "Who said it was empty? Come on, let's go inside." Brittany gives her a smile and grabs Santana's hand and leads her inside. They see a bunch of people inside gathered around tables sitting on bean bags. Santana notices a stage with a drum and cello in place.

A girl comes up to greet them. "Welcome to Spoken Thoughts. Tonight is poetry night. So if you would like to get up on stage and share, you can just sign up over there." The girl points to a nearby sign up station.

Santana and Brittany walk to an empty table and have a seat. "So, why here?" Santana asks. "Well, I know how much you like reading and meaningful things, so I thought this would be a good place to cuddle and listen to some poetry. If you don't like it we can totally go somewhere else." Brittany speaks so quickly. Santana doesn't even respond with words. Instead, she leans into Brittany and gives her a nice kiss on the cheek. "No, I like it. Thank you." They shift their gaze back to the stage. They listen to the people who go up on stage and recite their own poetry.

After about a half an hour, Brittany tells Santana that she has to go to the bathroom. Brittany gets up and makes her way toward the back where she is out of Santana's sight. She walks over to the sign-up sheet and prints a name on it. She waits a little longer before walking back to her table where Santana is waiting.

She finally goes back to the table and sits back down behind Santana on a bean bag. They listen to this one guy recite some deep poem about llamas and other stuff. It left the whole crowd confused, laughing, and overall in shock.

The host comes up on the stage and announces the next person to the stage.

"And now we will have Santana Lopez on the stage! Everyone give it up for Santana." The host leaves the stage and the crowd begins to snap their fingers.

"I am not going up there. How could you sign me up? I don't even have a poem prepared." Santana pouts at Brittany crosses her arms.

"Look at me, just speak from the heart. If that guy could go up there and talk about llama stuff, you can go up there and talk about anything in this world. It won't be as terrible as that. I believe in you, now go up there because they are calling your name again." Brittany pushes her up.

"You are so cruel for this and I am so getting you back."

"Now you know what it feels like baby!" Brittany slaps Santana's ass as she walks toward the stage. Santana walks up onto the stage and adjusts the microphone. She grabs the stool and looks out into the crowd and spots a smiling Brittany in the back corner. She focuses in on her.

"Alright, this poem is something I literally just came up with on the spot because I was not prepared for this at all, but this is how I feel. So here we go:

Through _your_ camera you focused in on me.

Through _your_ camera you blurred out my body.

Through _your _camera you zoomed in on my face.

Through _your _camera you saw it all.

_You _saw _me_.

Through _my_ eyes I saw _you_. I needed you. I wanted to see through your camera. I wanted to see myself on your camera. Through your camera I wanted to see all of me.

But when I finally got the chance to look through it, it was focused on my face. Not my body, not my flaws, but only my face. I ask you why? Why not all of me? You told me:

'Cameras have a way of seeing only what they want to see. Through my camera, I wanted to see you. I wanted to see that person that smile, not that girl, or anybody else's girl, but my girl.'

So through your camera I finally saw me. Through your camera I saw me. Through my eyes I saw you. I saw us. When we are together, it is our camera. Through our camera we see each other and what we have between us. A camera cannot see that, but _our _camera does.

Thank You." Snaps and applauses erupt in the air as Santana gets up from the stool and takes a bow. She spots Brittany staring at her with an open mouth. She walks back over to their table and sits down.

"So how was it?" Santana asks Brittany.

"That was just… flabbergasting." Brittany still looks straight ahead.

"The only word you could think of was flabbergasting. You are funny and thank you."

"What I meant was that was perfect."

"Uh huh how perfect?" Santana tugs Brittany's shirt and brings her face closers to kiss her. Brittany leans further into Santana as Santana deepens the kiss entering her tongue into Brittany's mouth, making her tumble over in the bean bag.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Fucking watch. It is time to go to our next destination." Brittany looks up into Santana's face and Santana gets up.

Before they exit, the host runs up to Santana and gives her a flyer that gives dates on their poetry nights. She gladly accepts the flyer and they exit out. Brittany places the blindfold onto Santana's face. They walk for some time until Brittany decides to ask Santana a question.

"Are you hungry?" Brittany whispers to Santana as she walks directly behind Santana holding both of her hands back.

"You know you give me chills me when you do that?" Santana says.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"No I mean the good kind of chills. It gets me a little worked up not seeing you but feeling your presence, the breathing in your words, and the vibration of your voice. All of that gives me the chills. I feel safe around yet anxious. Have you ever gotten that feeling?" Santana explains.

"Ever since the first day I met you. 3 years ago when I first moved in I felt those chills when I first saw you." Santana stops walking and turns around but doesn't take off the blindfold.

"Really?" Santana questions her.

"Yes, and every day that I see you, think about you, dream about you" Brittany says as she steps forward to untie the blindfold. She sees the Santana still has her eyes closed. "Open your eyes." She whispers. Santana opens them slowly. Brittany leans in to kiss her. Their lips get closer and closer and then Brittany stops and starts to crouch. She leans her ear to Santana's stomach and hears a rumble. "Let me feed you."

"Okay."

Brittany ties the blindfold around her girlfriend again. She guides them to an Italian restaurant. When they finally reached it, she untied the blindfold.

Brittany had reservations for two they got seated in a booth in the back.

"You can have anything you'd like." Brittany states to Santana.

"You are quite the gentle-lady, aren't you?" Santana teases her.

"I just want to help out your rumble. They can hear that thing all the way in China." Brittany jokes and Santana laughs then begins to pout. "I was just kidding. Come on, pick anything you want."

"You so go it coming." Santana mumbles. "Huh what did you say?" Brittany asks because she didn't hear Santana. "Nothing." Santana replies with a smirk.

** A moment later**

A waiter comes and takes their orders. Brittany orders a fettuccini pasta and 2 breadsticks. Santana orders 2 breadsticks with cheese ravioli with alfredo sauce.

Once their meals finally prepared, Santana decides to put her plan into action. The waiter puts their places on the table and they start to dig in. Santana grabs Brittany's left hand across the table and continues to eat with her other hand. Brittany looks up to see Santana sticking a whole bread stick into her mouth.

"Umm, how about you just break it in half?" Brittany suggests in a whisper.

"Mmm nope I want to take it full." Santana goes go back to sticking the bread stick into her mouth. Brittany stares intensely as she sees her girlfriend's lips wrap around the bread stick Every now and then she sees her swallow as she takes the bread stick in inch by inch. Her mouth gets wider and wider. Once Santana had the whole bread stick in her mouth she pulled it out seductively. It slides through her mouth along her tongue. She lets go with a small pop.

Brittany lets out an accidental moan.

"What's wrong baby? You look a little red" Santana asks her with a worried look.

"Huh? Nothing. I am j-j-just great." Brittany stutters out.

"You have a little drool there." Santana moves her hand to wipe the drool off of Brittany's chin.

After she wiped the drool off of her face, she glided her foot up Brittany's leg. Brittany didn't react until she guided her foot up higher and higher, until she was at her penis. Brittany jumps and accidently spills her drink onto the floor. Santana smiled with satisfaction, because Brittany was hard,_ really _hard.

"Are you done eating?" Santana asks her.

"Oh yeah, come on let's get going." Brittany pulls out her wallet and pays the bill.

They walk out of the restaurant holding hands. As they got closer and closer to their houses, Brittany asks Santana if she wanted to come in and hang out a little longer. Santana walks over with Brittany to her house. As Brittany opens the door, Santana sees the blindfold hanging out of her back pocket. She takes it from her pocket and follows Brittany into the house. They both take off their coats, scarfs, and hats, leaving them in shirts and jeans.

"So what should we do?" Brittany asks as she is locking the door. Santana walks up behind her with the blindfold in her hand and whispers into Brittany's ear.

"I know just the thing." Santana brings the blindfold up and ties it around Brittany's head. "Come on." Santana leads her upstairs. Brittany tries not to trip because of her lack of sight.

Santana opens the door to Brittany's room and guides Brittany toward the bed. She makes her sit down at the edge of the bed.

"I just want you to feel okay. Can you do that for me?" Santana whispers. She walks over to Brittany's corner and takes her iPod in hand. She shuffles through her songs until she finds the perfect one. Jupiter Love by Trey Songz begins to play, so she starts walking back to where Brittany is sitting.

_You lookin' too good._

_What you standing over there by yourself for._

_Won't you come over here..._

She straddles her lap and leans down. She takes Brittany's thinner bottom lip between her plump ones and sucks diligently. Brittany brings her hands up to cup Santana's thighs. She squeezes them softly as she adjusts to the kisses their exchanging. She traces shapes with her thumbs along Santana's thighs.

_Unh…_

_I think it's time we take a trip, tell me where._

_Tell me where you wanna go ah (you want go)_

_I got an idea (what you think about this... just follow me baby...take you where you need to be)_

They part lips for air. "Lie back." Brittany obliges and starts to lie back on her bed. Her legs are dangling off the bed. Santana moves up and straddles her waist. She feels Brittany rock hard cock through her jeans. They connect their lips together once again. Brittany's mouth widens and Santana instinctively plunges her tongue inside. She starts to grind her center into Brittany's.

_I think its time we a trip to the bed_

_Girl yo body's talking and I'm loving what she said_

_Don't you be afraid to_

_Let me elevate you_

_Welcome you to super... duper. Jupiter Love _

Brittany brings her hands up and pulls Santana's hair with a small tug. Santana moans as she arches her back. "I wanna see you." Brittany says with a deep, filled with lust voice. She lets go of Santana's hair and Santana pulls the blindfold off slowly. She tosses it behind her back. Brittany sees how disheveled her hair is, the darkest color on Santana's eyes, and her lips slightly parted.

_Girl you know that you the shh_

_Ain't nobody gotta tell ya_

_Natural body fragrance is such a sweet aroma_

_Oh how I love_

_Being inside your love_

_You lookin' too good_

_For me not jump all over you_

_So good_

_That's exactly what I wanna do_

_Let me hold your heart, show me where to start_

_It's amazing how you shine in the dark_

"Kiss me. Kiss me like I'm yours, like you mean it." Santana demands. Brittany flips them over and dives into Santana with an eager want. She peppers kisses up and down Santana's neck. She finally connects her lips to Santana's. She lets her tongue do work around Santana's mouth. As the music plays and plays, Brittany grinds her body into Santana. Her room is soon filled with moans. Santana's legs wrap around Brittany's lower back. She brings her hand to grab the back of Santana's neck and puts more force into the kiss. They move in a repeated motion to get as much friction between them as possible.

_I think its time we take a trip to the bed_

_Girl yo body's talking and I'm loving what she said_

_Don't you be afraid to_

_Let me elevate you_

_Welcome you to suuuper..duuuper..Jupiter Love_

Brittany slows down the kisses but keeps up their movement. She looks at Santana's face. Her eyes are closed and her mouth is open. After the music stops playing, she really hears the sounds coming from her girlfriend's mouth. Brittany moves up and down and circles in between Santana's legs. She moves her head to suck sweetly on Santana's neck. Santana glides her hands up and down Brittany's sides as she moves with her.

"I'm a-almost th-there." Santana cries out as Brittany picks up the pace. Brittany moves her hand down to grab Santana's leg. She holds her calf muscle in place in the air in order to create bigger movements between Santana's legs. They both pant into the air. Brittany is starting to break a sweat especially with the clothes they are still wearing.

"Shit," Brittany breathes into the air as she feels herself getting closer to end. Santana sticks her hands under Brittany shirt and rubs lightly. Santana's hands retreat to the blonde's breasts and she massages them in a counter clock wise motion while her eyes remain closed. She licks her lips, enjoying the way her hips continue to slowly grind against Brittany's.

"Uh right there baby!" Santana screams. Brittany lifts her head up to see Santana's eyes roll back into her head as her mouth makes an 'o' shape. Her body starts to shake a little and that makes Brittany's body react.

"San…..tana" Brittany shouts into Santana's shoulder. They still their movements after a while, and they just lay there, fully clothed on Brittany's bed.

After a few minutes go by, they finally catch their breath. Brittany tries to lift herself up from in between Santana's legs, but is held tighter by her girlfriend. "Wait let's just stay like this for a bit. I don't really want to be away from you after that." Santana says. Brittany chuckles a bit and responds, "I wasn't even inside you."

"I know but if you could make me feel like that just by doing that I could only imagine how it would feel if you were. That felt amazing and you said you wouldn't know what to do." Santana says with a suddenly dry throat.

"This is different, I wasn't inside of you. I will need a little guidance you know, later. But for right now, let's just lay here and then I will walk you home." Brittany smiles against Santana's chest. Santana holds Brittany as they breathe together in the now hot room.

After about thirty minutes they change positions. Brittany spoons Santana from behind. They laugh and talk little about their date until Santana asks Brittany a question.

"So when can I see it?"

"See what?"

"I want to see your dark room."

"I will let you see it soon." Brittany says into Santana's hair.

"Okay." Santana scoots her ass into Brittany before resting her head again. Then, Santana's phone vibrates and she sees it's a text message from her parents.

"I better get going." She lifts herself up from the bed and Brittany follows her downstairs. They grab their coats and walk over to Santana's house hand in hand.

"Tonight was perfect." Santana smiles as she leans in to kiss her girlfriend.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." They kiss and Santana let's go to walk inside her house, but not without a slap on the ass from her girlfriend.

After seeing Santana walk inside her house, Brittany walks back over to hers. She goes straight upstairs to take a shower. She sings and dances in the shower because of the good mood she's in.

Making her way back to her room, she spots her cellphone lighting up.

**From: Santana**

'Only through _our _camera, can one see what we have. Good night baby –xoxo your hot girlfriend'

**To: Santana**

'Be my model. I want to take pictures of you.'

**From: Santana**

'Of course I would be your model. I would be your anything.'

**To: Santana**

'I would be your anything too. Sweet Dreams beautiful.'

**From: Santana**

'Good night. :)'


	12. Pose For Me

**Chapter 12**

**I am so glad you guys are enjoying this story! You guys are definitely giving me great ideas. I am feeling better, but I am still sick whomp. Did you guys see Glee on Valentine's Day? How do you feel about Quinntana? It was a little shocker. Any way I wanted to say sorry again for not updating in a while. I am so busy but I will keep this story going because I have awesome ideas just flowing around and I want you guys to know them! Sooooo keep reading and review my fellow llamas : )**

**Later In the Week: Brittany's POV**

I wake up and see the sun shining through my shade. I roll over in my bed and I immediately smell Santana. I sniff my sheets a little longer. 'Alright I feel like a creep'. I finally decide to get up. I grab my phone and text my girlfriend. It still feels crazy how she is my girlfriend. She is everything I am not. She is normal, popular, confident, and amazing. I still feel like this is a dream. But, I don't question it.

**To Santana:**

My mom is dropping me off at school today. Do you wanna ride beautiful?

**From Santana:**

Of course! I will be ready in 45 minutes!

I place my phone down and run to my bathroom. I grab my clothes and a towel and turn on the shower. I put on warm water. I hop inside and start to sing and dance. I noticed that I have been singing and dancing a lot lately. There is only one reason why and it's: _Santana_. I smile every time her name is spoken across my lips. I go back to singing:

_There I was, none the wiser_

_Both of us, different trajectories_

_Who'd have thought we'd be right here in this spot_

_Timing is everything_

_Timing is everything_

I grab my shampoo and give my ass a little shake. 'Shit' I almost fall and I decide to just continue washing myself up and singing, no dancing.

_Seems impossible to time it out right when you get no hints_

_It's a freaky world we live in, but tonight we got our moment_

I wash my hair, my body, and continue playing with the subs from the body wash. After washing off the subs, I finally get out the shower. I grab my towel and wrap it around my body. I grab my comb, brush, and blow dryer and to go into my room. I continue humming the lyrics.

_You don't know_

_You've got to trust it will go_

_If you just roll with the punches, your guts, and your hunches_

_There I was, none the wiser_

_Both of us, different trajectories_

_Who'd have thought we'd be right here in this spot_

Then I do my big finish and scream the rest of the song.

_Timing is everything_

_Timing is everything!_

"Brittany Pierce! Can you hear me?" My mom yells from downstairs.

"Oh sorry Mom. What did you say?" I respond back to her.

"Does Santana like waffles or pancakes?" She asks me.

"She likes pancakes with strawberry maple syrup and small banana pieces on the side" I yell back.

"Oh okay well I will see what I can do. You girls should eat something before school. So, make sure you tell Santana to come over here instead."

I text Santana and I begin to blow dry my hair. I want today to be a little special. Even though it's cold outside and I wear hats a lot, I decide to curl my hair into some loose curls. Once I'm done, I put on some lotion and my clothes and walk downstairs.

It looks like a breakfast meant for way more than 4 people. My mom brought out the nice plates, the nice table cloth, the nice cups, even a nice smile. All of those things are unusual to me. I walk a little further and I see a card that is flipped around from my view. Before I could walk up to it, my doorbell rings. I run to go answer it.

I swing the door open and run over the threshold with my eyes closed to get Santana into a nice warm hug. I wrap my arms all around her body. Her arms are glued to her sides. It is kind of hard to really feel her when she has on her infamous puffy coat. But, I want my baby to stay warm. It is winter after all.

"I am guessing you are very happy to see me, huh baby?" Santana muffles into my ear as I continue squeezing her. I breathe her in one last time and I finally let her go to look into her eyes.

"I know that I saw you yesterday, the day before that, and the whole weekend, but I am never not happy on a time when I get to see you." I smile at her and offer my hand so that we could go inside and eat. No matter how much Santana tries to hide it, I know my baby loves her some food.

We walk inside hand in hand as I guide us to the kitchen. My mom turns around to greet us.

"Hi Santana, dear, I hope you're hungry!" My mom walks over to take Santana's coat. We walk over to the table and finally have a seat. I see cards in front of two plates.

_In front of mine it read: Britty Boo_

_In front of Santana's it read: Britty Boo's Girlfriend_

"Way to go with the subtleness Mom" I give her a sarcastic thumbs up and a smile. Santana just laughs and holds my arm as we get closer.

"Wow, Mrs. P, this is amazing! How did you know that this was my favorite thing to eat at breakfast?" Santana asks as we sit down. "I mean you even have the pieces of banana on the side." Santana begins to eat.

"Oh Britty Boo told me." My mom replies. I turn a little red because I know that this was her favorite from looking through her window at how happy she was when she had this for breakfast. I even have that picture of her in my dark room. She didn't really tell me on her own.

"How did you know?" Santana looks at me with a smile.

"I am just that good I guess, huh." I settle for that because it isn't technically a lie or saying that I have pictures of her without her knowing in my dark room.

"I guess you are." Santana smiles and scoots her seat closer to me. She turns and brings her hands up to hold both sides of my face. She leans in and gives me a long kiss. There was no tongue, no heavy breathing, just our lips together locked up. We can't give my mom a show now can we?

We eat and all of a sudden I don't feel like going to school anymore. I already have what I needed and wanted, which was a full stomach, a moment of happiness, and my girlfriend.

"Well, we better head to your school. Make sure you guys grab anything else you want for today. I am going to go get my coat and purse and I will meet you guys outside to drive you two." My mom heads to her room and Santana and I make our way to the car to wait for my mom.

We put our backpacks in the trunk and once we were finished we decided to get inside. I usually sit shotgun and Santana usually sits in the backseat. Today I decided to sit right next to her in the backseat. I open the front door, but I closed it back just as fast. I hold Santana's door open for her and I slide in after her. I slide in so fast that I actually land on top of her.

"Why hello there." Santana smiles at me as I shift my weight so that I wasn't crushing her. "Hello there to you too." I smile back at her and I lean down to pepper feather kisses around her face. After a minute or so, I get up to start the engine to get the heat kicking. As soon as the car started and I pressed the button for heat, I get pulled back into the backseat by Santana. I fall back into her lap. I turn around and I give her an open mouthed kiss. I dive my tongue into her mouth. After a couple of swirls, I slow down my kissing. Her plump lips surround my tongue and she lets it go with a pop. I give her a nice peck before I leaned back into my seat. I end up with dazed smile on my face.

"You know you are amazing at that?" I say out loud, looking straight ahead. She giggles and I turn to face her. "You are amazing." I whisper.

I stare at her for a while until I see my mom coming out of the house. She gets into the car and smiles in her rearview mirror. "Alright let's get you guys to school." My mom starts driving and in no time we arrive at school.

"Thanks Mom." "Thanks Mrs. P for everything." We call out as we enter the school building. I hold Santana's hand as we make our way to our lockers. Ever since we got together, Santana moved her locker right next to time. It is definitely cool to be able to see my girlfriend during all of my passing periods.

"Alright I am going to go so that I can get a good seat in Biology. I will see you later." I give Santana a kiss before making my way to class. I walk through the halls and find the classroom. As soon as I step into it, guess who I find sitting in the classroom, one name, Puckerman.

"God I should have known this was coming." I mutter under my breath. I walk in fully and take a seat. I take out all of my materials and sit in class waiting for the bell to finally ring. Then, I hear Puckerman getting out of his seat. He walks in front of my desk and takes a seat in the desk. He swings his body around and shuffles his hand through his ugly Mohawk.

"I deserve an apology." He snorts and gives me a glare.

"And why do you believe that?" I ask him honestly.

"You embarrassed me in front of everyone, even my home boys." He says.

"Well you disrespected me and my girlfriend." I lean in, narrow my eyes, and explained.

"I guess you have a point." He backs down.

"I sure do. Now if you will excuse me I have to get ready for this quiz." I dismiss him. He begins to get up and leave the classroom. He gives me a sneaky look and I immediately know that he is going to do something to get back at me and Santana for that incident at his party. He runs out the room and I see him turn the corner. I get up and the fucking bell rings. I continue to run after him though because I am not sure what he has planned.

I spot Santana making her way into the gym room for softball practice. Puckerman makes his way into the gym and takes a seat by the girls' bags. I turn the corner so that he didn't see me. He pulls out another bag from his pocket. I am guessing he is trying to steal my girl's equipment. I run up the bleachers and try to sneak up from behind him. I tip toe down the bleachers and he unzips Santana's bag.

"Drop her stuff now." I demand him. He continues putting her softball balls into a bag. "Did you hear me?" I march down further and grab his arm. He snatches it away and knocks me over a little. I get up and put him in a head lock that my dad taught me when I was younger just in case I was ever bullied. Puckerman is starting to turn red and I look up to see Santana and her friends on the other side of the gym warming up, unaware to what is going on here.

"Put her stuff back or I will really have to kick your ass. I only ask that you treat us respectfully. I honestly don't care if you don't like us. I will not accept your bullying though. Now would please not make a scene and put her stuff back." I tell him as he starts to turn red.

"Okay" He croaks out. I let him go and I watch him place her stuff back into her bag. I watch him leave. I look down at my watch and I see that I am 30 minutes late to Biology even though I was there early. I run out before Santana could see me and head back to class.

**Lunch Time**

After my morning classes ended, I found Santana so that we could head to lunch. I walk to our lockers and I spot her putting her books away. I hide behind her locker door and make a silly face. As soon as she shuts it she giggles at me.

"Are you ready for lunch silly?" She asks grins and I nod my head. I offer her my arm and we make our way down the halls to the lunch room. Once we enter the lunch room I ask Santana what she wanted to eat.

"I am still pretty full from that enormous breakfast your mom made, but I guess I will have a chicken sandwich with some tots." She responds and I told her to go have a seat while I went to go get our lunch. In the past I may not have been the greatest at balance, but I have been working on it. I walked over to the lunch line and I wait with two trays. I see Puckerman enter the line and cuts in front of the girl behind me. He nudges me and gets my attention.

"We're cool." He says and I can see the honesty and sincerity in his face. "Alright we're cool dude." I offer my fist and he pounds it. As the line moves I keep looking over at the table Santana and I sit at. Right now she is making a paper airplane. No matter how popular she is, she is always so dorky at times. I love that about her.

Once I have our trays, I make my way back to the table. After I placed her tray on the table, I see Santana's face light up. I knew it. My girl likes to eat. We begin to eat. Every now and then she sends her airplane flying. She is so cute.

"You have a little ketchup on your bottom lip there." She tells me and I wipe it off. I look up and she has a pout on her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"It's just….. in those movies the person who has something on their face doesn't get what's on their face off, so that other person leans in and either kisses it off or licks it off. I guess I was hoping you'd miss the spot." Santana explains thoroughly.

"Babe if you wanted to kiss or lick something off of me you don't have to wait until something appears on my face. But, you know what? This barbeque sauce looks really tasty." I dip my finger in the barbeque sauce and bring it to my lips. I make sure I get some of it left on the side of my lip. Santana starts to laugh really hard.

"Here you got a little sauce there." She doesn't tell me to wipe it off; instead, she moves her seat closer and leans in to lick the sauce off of my face. She wets her lips. She brings my face closer and kisses my lips from each side until she got to the barbeque spot. She sticks her tongue out and licks the spot. After she's done licking she licks her lips again, leans back again, and scoots her seat over again.

Once she was right I front of her tray again, she says, "Yum." My jeans instantly grow tighter. I have had great self-control lately, but it goes all out the window when she does stuff like that.

"You alright?" She asks as she pops a tot into her mouth. My eyes ogle her lips and I feel heat all over my face.

"Y-yeah. I am just fine. Hey I have an idea." I finally speak almost correctly.

"Okay what's the idea babe?" Santana raises her eyebrows, and all of sudden I feel more confident.

"Because it is getting colder and colder outside, I held off on the idea of taking pictures of you. But, now that I think about it I could just do a set up in my basement and take pictures there. So, what I'm asking is that are you ready to be my model, or my camera vixen?"

"Of course." After she said that I get up to go throw our trays away. She grabbed my bag and waited for me at the exit. I make my way over to her and she hands me my bag. "I would be your anything remember?" I nod my head. "Now will you be my sexy, hot photographer?"

"Of course, anything." I reply and I grab her to give her kiss.

"Meet at my house around 6pm. I need some nice lighting. I will need to set up some stuff so I will text though when I'm finished. Bring anything you want to wear. This is all about you." I whisper as we hold each other nose to nose.

"What if I want to wear my birthday suit?" She whispers along my lips. My eyes get really huge and my mouth falls wide open.

"Umm" I swallow.

"I will see you later…..Britty Boo." She throws me a wink and I watch her walk off. I swear she makes me wanna shout for various reasons. I walk off in the other direction and get ready to finish up my classes for today.

**At Brittany's House**

Brittany walks in and finds her mom on the computer. "Hey mom what are doing tonight?" Susan looks up from her computer and turns to look at her daughter. "I don't know I might go out with a couple of friends tonight. You know your father has that meeting he has to attend. Why?"

"Well Santana and I wanted to do a few camera shots and I was wondering if we could get the house to ourselves tonight. We won't do anything but take pictures and stuff." Brittany explains.

"Is this is it?" Susan says and Brittany has a confused face. "Is what it Mom?" Brittany questions

"Is tonight the big night for you know?" Susan gestures.

"No Mom!" Brittany yells as she runs upstairs. She gets another thought and runs back down to her mother. "And if it was I would not tell you, so stop being creepy." Brittany tells her and begins to walk away again. Susan stays seated and pulls out her phone and texts someone. The message she types says: "not yet."

Brittany makes her way into her room to grab a few things to move them into the basement for the photo shoot. She grabs her camera bag, her tripod, her mini white back drop, lighting stand, and some paint. She got this idea of having Santana play around in some paint. Once she gathered everything, making a few trips up and down the stairs, she starts placing things in the basement. She places the back drop in front of a bare wall. She finds her family's full body length mirror and leans it against another wall. She moves the tanned leather couch into the middle of the room and places the paint beside it. Lastly, she sets up her camera and tripod. She figured she would set up the lighting when Santana came over.

"Alright now I need something to wear that I can move in." She tells herself. Brittany makes her way upstairs to find some clothes. She settles for gray sweatpants, a tank top, and her beat up converse gym shows. She decides to wear her favorite gray beanie. Once she was satisfied with her look, she makes her way into the kitchen.

"Yeah we can go to that other restaurant tonight. I am being kicked out of the house tonight." Susan says into her phone and then hangs up.

Brittany walks around the counter to grab an apple. "Hey mom, I just wanted to say sorry for yelling at you. It's just Santana is my first girlfriend, my first everything, and I don't want you or anyone to make her run away from me." Brittany walks closer to her mom.

"No I am sorry for just being too pushy in your relationship. It's just so nice to see you so happy. It makes me happy. When you were born I knew that you would have it hard, but I am happy someone has accepted you and has become a great thing in your life. I only want the best for you." Her mom explains.

"I know and Santana is the best. Thanks mom." Brittany goes and gives her mom a hug. After hugging Brittany's mom grabs her stuff and makes her way to go out. Once Susan was gone, Brittany calls Santana to tell her that she was ready.

Santana finishes up her homework and makes her way over to Brittany's. She made sure she grab a bag with a change of clothes. Santana rings the doorbell and Brittany answers it smoothly. Santana has on her puffy coat again and Brittany opens the door further to let Santana in. Brittany helps her take her coat off and sees Santana is in the same clothes as she was in school. Brittany grabs her hand to guide them into the basement.

"Alright I will do a couple of pre-shots to test the lighting. Then, you can change into what you want to wear. I will take some pictures of you posing, then I have this other idea I think we should try out. Does that sound cool?" Brittany tells Santana as she prepares her camera.

"It is fine with me baby." Santana responds.

"Alright I am going to need you to stand right here for me." Santana moves into the spot where Brittany wants her and starts posing and smiling.

"Perfect, alright the lighting is great. You can change now if you want." Brittany tells her. Santana runs off the set and grabs her bag to go into the washroom. Brittany waits for Santana. She fidgets with her camera for a while and decides to take a seat on the couch.

**10 minutes later**

Santana walks down the stairs quietly and walks up behind Brittany who is playing with the strings on her jogging pants. "I'm ready for my close up director." She whispers into Brittany's ear. Brittany jumps up and almost drops her camera while looking at the view in front of her. Santana is wearing a tight dress that ends mid-thigh. It is red with black stripes. It definitely compliments her skin tone and the plain white back drop. It fits around her body and ass so well that you can't really tell if the fabric is a part of her body. It's just that tight. Along with the dress she has on some black high heels. Brittany hears the click clack as Santana walks around the couch and stands in front of Brittany in between her legs.

"Yeah, I am ready too." Brittany gets up and is face to face with Santana. She thinks Santana is about to kiss her but is met with a slap in the face with Santana's hair as she turned around to walk away.

"Well you can do whatever you want. I will direct you if I need to. So just relax and pretend I am not here." Brittany instructs Santana. Santana starts posing. She gives a combination of flirty looks, innocent looks, side looks, and even pouty looks. Flashes go off in the basement. Then Brittany stops taking pictures.

"What's wrong?" Santana asks.

"Nothing, you look so beautiful. You look so stunning, so striking, and so spectacular. Can I do something?"

"Sure." Brittany places her camera down and walks up to Santana. She brings her hands up to Santana's hair. She runs her fingers through her hair and shakes her hair back a little. "There." Brittany walks over and grabs her camera. She walks up closer to her to get a nice shot of her face. Santana doesn't smile. She just stares at Brittany as if she was in a trance. More flashes fill the air and Brittany puts her camera down.

"I will be right back." Brittany walks up stairs and grabs a water bottle from the fridge. She takes a breather after that view, and she makes her way back down the stairs.

Santana is caught changing her clothes in the middle of her basement. Her bare back is exposed to Brittany. **BOOM. **Brittany drops her water bottle at the sight.

"Oh sorry babe, I just decided to change down here since you were upstairs. But I can go up now." Santana says over her shoulder.

"No, stay." Brittany walks around the couch and opens her jar of black paint. She dips her finger in it and walks over to Santana. She lifts her finger and drags it down Santana's spine. It sends chills all over Santana. She dips her hand in the red paint and draws patterns all over Santana's back. "Stay right here." Brittany demands.

She walks over to grab her camera and starts taking pictures of Santana in a profile view.

**SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP**

Brittany puts down her camera again. She finds the yellow paint and dips her fingers inside. She walks up behind Santana who is still holding her boobs. She takes her hair and moves it to the opposite side of her face. Brittany grabs Santana's arms with her other hand, and Santana lets them fall to her sides. "It's just me okay. It's only me." Brittany breathes into Santana's neck. Brittany moves her hand to place it over Santana's chest with the yellow paint. She drags the paint into the valley of Santana's boobs. The paint drips along Santana's silky smooth skin.

Santana gasps as the cold paint falls over her skin. Brittany moves closer and wraps her arm around Santana's waist and rests it on the top of her shorts near her navel. She squeezes her tighter and drags her hand up Santana's neck. A trail of yellow pain ends around Santana's jaw line. Brittany turns Santana's head gently to look at her in the face. Santana looks up into her eyes and kisses her eagerly. Open mouthed tongue kisses get exchanged over and over and over again. Smacking from each other's lips fill the air, as they feel each other getting hotter and hotter.

Brittany pauses their kissing and leans her forehead against Santana's. They inhale and exhale together. "Come with me." Brittany continues to hold Santana as she guides her and Santana to the couch.

Brittany sits down first and Santana sits in her lap. Brittany closes her legs to adjust Santana's position on her lap. Santana turns so that she is sitting sideways on her lap. Brittany looks into Santana's eyes and lifts her hand up to Santana's nape. She guides her down onto the couch so that she could simply lean down and be face to face with her. As Santana lies back, she closes her eyes. Brittany supports her head with her other hand and leans down closer. Once Santana's back hits the couch and Brittany immediately attacks her naked neck with her tongue. She licks the unpainted areas and moves her way down to her breast. She plants kisses all over her chest as it rises up and down.

She looks up and sees Santana clenching her eyes closed tightly. Santana nods her head and Brittany leans back down again this time planting a kiss around Santana's nipple. A moan from Santana's lips floats through the room. Brittany gives it a lick and a suck a few times. Santana's breathing gets uneasy and Brittany is pretty sure she has lost all self-control again. She then moves her way up to Santana's mouth. She plants a kiss on her lips. Santana finally opens her eyes and sees Brittany staring down at her.

"I think I need to take a shower." Brittany laughs at her girlfriend's comment. She helps Santana get up. Santana holds her boobs as she walks over to get her bag.

"You can take one here you know if you want." Brittany offers.

"Are you sure?" Santana

"Definitely. But, before you do I want to take one last picture." Brittany grabs her camera and motions for Santana to come closer. Brittany hugs Santana and shields her intimate parts from the camera. They kiss and Brittany brings the camera up in the air and takes the picture.

"There." Brittany says.

"Here." Santana gives her another kiss and then goes upstairs.

They walk up to Brittany's bedroom. Santana waits in her room as Brittany turns on the water for her shower. Santana looks at the slightly open door inside Britt's bedroom and temptation almost overcomes. As she is about to have her hand on the door of her dark room, she is interrupted with Brittany's singing in the bathroom. She steps away from the door and smiles as she listens to her girlfriend sing Treasure by Bruno Mars.

_Give me all, give me all, give me all your attention baby_

_I got to tell you a little something about yourself_

_You're wonderful, flawless, ooh you're a sexy lady_

_But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else_

Brittany enters her bedroom and sees Santana laughing. "What are you laughing at?" She asks a red cheeked Santana.

"Your singing, it's cute." Santana gets out in between her laughs.

"Oh really? How cute?" Brittany teases and then goes back to singing.

_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine_

_Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine_

She dances her way over to her girlfriend and Santana says, "Very cute." Brittany hugs her and lets her go so that she could get into the shower, bot before slapping her girlfriend's ass. Brittany lies down on her bed as Santana takes her shower. She decides to read a magazine as she waits.

**15 minutes go by**

"Hey babe could you like come here and wash my back. I got most of it off but I need you to get the rest." Santana calls out from the shower and Brittany's magazine drops onto her face.

"Umm yeah sure, here I come." Brittany gets up and her hands start to shake. She walks into the steamy bathroom and the next thing she knows, the shower curtain begins to get pulled back to expose a stark-naked Santana with dripping water all over her body.

**A/N: the song Brittany was singing in the shower was Timing Is Everything by Lights and when she sung to Santana it was Treasure by Bruno Mars. J I hoped you guys liked this chapter, I had fun with it. I wanted to give this to you guys sooner but me being sick and busy and with writer's block, I couldn't. Anyway because my birthday is February 26****th****, I wanted to give you guys this chapter before then. In all, thank you for the support and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	13. Parental Embarrassment

**Chapter 13**

**Thank you guys for the birthday wishes! I feel a little old, even though I am only 17. Great suggestions, too you guys! Now back to the story. And remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! They really help me out and motivate me. I really tried on this chapter, I hope you guys like it. Big, funny, sweet things will happen in the next chapters so keep reading my fellow llamas! **

Brittany walks in further into the bathroom and immediately looks down at the floor. "Babe I gotta wash the paint off my legs. You seriously got paint all over my body. When I'm done you can help me out with my back, so just wait here." Santana calls out and then pulls the curtain back.

Brittany takes a seat on the lidded toilet. She rubs her hands together and figured she should wash her hands. So, she gets up from the toilet and walks over to the sink and washes her hands. Once she was done, she grabs a towel and dries her hands. She once again takes a seat, but then starts to fidget. She looks around her washroom, and she noticed the foggy mirror, so she wiped it off with the towel. As she finishes wiping the left side of the mirror, she looks closely into the mirror and sees a reflection of the gap between the shower curtain and the wall. It exposes Santana's ass as she is bending over cleaning the paint off of her leg. Drops of water run all over her back, down her spine, and just all over her body. "So sexy", Brittany murmurs. Her penis slowly rises and begins to rub against the fabric of her boxers. She usually wears special boxers to restrain her huge penis from showing in her normal clothes, but at home it was different. She wears normal, loose boxers because they are comfortable.

Brittany turns around quickly and slips. "Oh Shit!" She yells. Before she could fall all the way down, she grabs a hold of the counter. Once she was okay with standing, she slaps her forehead because of the embarrassment. "Is everything alright out there?" Santana calls out to Brittany as she bent back up. "I'm good." Brittany says. Santana goes back to washing her legs and Brittany looks at herself in her full length bathroom mirror.

The first thing she notices is the outline of her rock hard penis in her sweat pants. It was completely harder than what is was in the basement. She then turns sideways and sees it even clearer. Santana would definitely see it. She mutters an "Oh Fuck" and immediately cups her center, which makes it twitch in her hands, definitely not a good idea she thinks. She decides she should leave before she either pounces on Santana or do something she thinks will be embarrassing because they both agreed to take things slow.

Brittany turns toward the door and decides she should just wait in her bedroom for Santana. As she makes her way toward the door, she makes sure she keeps her balance. Once she has her hand on the door knob, she hears Santana say, "Alright, I'm ready baby." Brittany pushes the door to close it.

She walks back into the bathroom and stands right in front the shower curtain but with her back turned. 'Just breathe Britt, that's all.' She thinks to herself. Brittany brings her hand up to take hold of the shower curtain, still not facing it, with her head hung low. She pushes it back to once again reveal her stark- naked girlfriend. She keeps her head forward. "What's wrong? How are you gonna help if you won't turn around or look at me?" Santana says. This makes Brittany turn around, but with her hands cupping her penis.

She is met with yummy, gentle, warm brown eyes. Santana throws her a smirk and offers her Brittany's extra loofa to wash her back. Brittany goes numb and is unable to move. "Babe, it's okay." Santana calls out and starts to move her head. She notices Brittany following her with her eyes but everything about Brittany is frozen.

To fix the problem Santana leans into Brittany and takes both of Brittany's lips into a kiss. She pecks her lips first. Then she parts them to suck gently on Brittany's now parted lips. Santana's desirable lips suffocate Brittany's as she moves her head back and forth in a motion to suck the delicious feel from her girlfriend's lips. When it got too hot, Santana parted ways for air. Brittany then closes her eyes and then licks her lips dreadfully slow. Santana notices and immediately she feels like she wants to pounce on Brittany, especially after what happened in the basement, and even now in the steamy, hot shower.

Santana takes a few steps back because she wants to control herself. She knew that she wanted to take things slow and whatever happens just happens. But right now she is mentally scolding herself, for wanting to throw that idea out of the window.

Brittany shifts her gaze down, but then shifts it back up slowly. Her eyes wander all over Santana's body. Her eyes go from her beautiful tanned feet, to her perfect and smooth legs, to her toned thighs, up to her already shaven sex, up to her toned abs, then up to her perky, around wonderfully C-cup shaped boobs. Once Brittany travels back up to Santana's eyes, she can see an intense color in her eyes. Santana starts to bite her lower lip as she gives Brittany a quick once over. She notices the bulge in her girlfriend's pants through her hands. This shoots a tingly feeling in her body.

Brittany licks her lips again and that is enough to make Santana go crazy. Santana abandons the corner of the shower she was in, so that she could be face to face with Brittany. Every step she takes, Brittany sees her eyes more clearly. She catches the predatory gaze all over Santana's face. Once up close and personal with Brittany, all the self-control in Santana doesn't even go out the window. It goes all the way to Italy. She drops the loofa and grabs Brittany to pull her into the shower.

Brittany holds onto Santana as she enters the shower. Once she was in, Santana stands in the shower and looks into Brittany's eyes. Brittany drops her hands and looks back at Santana. Brittany gets closer to her girlfriend and brings her hand up to her hair. She pulls on Santana's hair and moves in closer. "You're so beautiful; it drives me insane. I just want to…" Brittany trails off. She plants soft, wet kisses from the left side of her neck up to her chin until she reaches her lips. She tugs at her bottom lip with her teeth and Santana lets out a moan. Brittany pulls back from Santana and they stand staring at each other in a semi dry place in the shower where the steam is collected at.

Then, Brittany does the unexpected. She lifts up her girlfriend's arms up half way in the air. After she lifts them in the air, she drops her own arms to give Santana a hug. She wraps her arms around her body. Santana places her arms around her neck and they stand still in the shower. As the water is still shooting from the shower head, the couple stay hugged up and breathe together. At some point in the midst their hugging Brittany grabs the loofa and washes Santana's back gently as she hugs her.

When the water started to get cold, Brittany noticed the shivers coming from the girl she was holding. She knew then that Santana had cooled down, and so did she. She withdraws from the hug to turn the water off. She looks back at Santana and sees her smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" She asks her. "I don't know, it's just how you handle things. It really amazes me with the amount of strength you have. I'm really lucky to have someone like you." Santana explains.

"Haha, believe me I have no self- control at all. But we agreed we weren't gonna rush things, so we won't but if it is meant to happen safely then it will. In addition to it being done safely, I want it to be special, not just for me but for you too." Brittany says.

"Yeah you're right. Come on let's get out of here." Santana offers. "Wait here let me get you a towel so you can get dry, you're so wet." Brittany says without the realization of the double meaning. Santana erupts into laughter. Her face turns red and Brittany begins to laugh as she makes her way out of the shower. She grabs a towel and envelopes Santana in it. She picks her up and twirls her around on the mat. Giggles continue to burst into the air.

"Hahaha you like that?!" Brittany yells into her ear.

"Yeah, do it faster." Santana demands as Brittany spins her around faster.

**BOOM BOOM BOOM **

"Brittany Pierce! Open this door right this second. I have been calling your phone for the past hour." My father burst through my bathroom door.

"What the foooreeeclosure!" I yell. I am not supposed to curse around my parents, but I must admit. With all the shit that happens, it is pretty hard not to. "Foreclosure?" Santana questions me and quirks an eyebrow. "What, I'm not allowed to curse." I pout. I place her down on the mat and look toward my father.

"You have company over in your shower?! Both of you change your clothes and come downstairs in the living room. We have to talk." My father, Daniel Pierce, left my room and walked downstairs. I look back at Santana and she looks like she wants to laugh.

"You think that's funny?" I ask her. She nods her head furiously. "Come on let's get you some clothes on and go downstairs to get yelled at my father. "So did you have some other clothes or do you want to borrow some of mine?" She decides to borrow mine, so I guide her over to my drawers and open up to my shorts/ boxers drawer. Santana points to my red knee length shorts. I handed them to her let her pick out a shirt. She picked a black shirt. She made sure to grab her bra to put back on. I changed my clothes in my bedroom, while she took the bathroom. Once we were done. We made our way downstairs holding hands.

"Hey dad." I greet him as he sits down on recliner in the living room. He places his newspaper down on the coffee table and looks up at us. Santana stands behind me.

"Take a seat." He points to the love seat and I take the seat closest to my dad.

We sit in silence for about three minutes. Then, my Dad coughs. "Well, I would first like to introduce myself." He turns toward us and then gets up to shake Santana's hand. "Well, as you know I'm Brittany's father. You can call me Daniel. It is nice to finally meet The Santana, that has changed my daughter's life." He shakes her hand. "Nice to finally meet you too sir." She smiles back at him and he returns to his seat.

"Dad, before you say anything, I just want to tell you that nothing even happened upstairs. She just needed to take a shower because we were playing with paint. What you saw was me giving her a towel. That was all. I swear." I confessed.

"Okay that explains that. But what I really wanted to talk about was the word respect. Now honey I understand, that you two are together correct?" He says and I nod. "Alright, Santana is my daughter treating you nice and with respect? I only ask because I know you are aware of her condition and I haven't really been on top of my game as a father because of work." He poses his question. That question makes me a little uncomfortable because I know where this conversation is heading. I lose my train of thought when Santana starts to speak up.

"Brittany treats me wonderfully. She opens doors for me, takes me out on dates, and is overall a gentle lady. You and Susan definitely raised her right." Santana speaks out. I immediately grin from ear to ear just listening to her speak, but hearing her speak about me makes me feel like she may really love me. Yes in the past I have admitted that I liked her since the first day I met her but never have I confessed my love for her. Confessing that would be almost as scary as showing her my dark room. I am still dreading that day. I still don't know how she's going to act. My thoughts get interrupted when Santana tugs on my arm.

"Brittany, I was just telling Santana how proud I am of you. Now, I know you guys are young but you are still teenagers. Teenagers like to experiment. Boy don't I know a great deal about experimenting. You know me and her mom were high school sweethearts. We used to umm hang out a lot. We hung out in the car, in the pool, hell even in the shower. Her mom has always been-"

"Dad! Stop you are embarrassing." I tell him, so that he could stop making us uncomfortable.

"Look the moral of the story is, we were careful. You didn't come along until way after college honey." He continues his speech and then gets up to walk around. He loosens his tie and stands right in front of us. We both look up at him as he continues. "What I am saying is, things happen but you guys need to make sure you are protected. I know teenagers will break the rules, but when rules get broken somebody has to pay the price. I know you two aren't ready for little Brittanys and Santanas to be running around here, at least not yet; although, that would be sweet. Grandpa, Granddaddy, Papa Daniel. Haha that would be real nice."

"Dad! Stop you are literally more annoying and anxious than Mom." I yell at him. "Thanks for the talk although I would have appreciated it more if we would have done it in private. We are going to go back upstairs. Thank you!" I grab Santana's hand and guide her upstairs. Before we exit my Dad stops me and whispers into my ear, "Remember no glove no love honey." He then flashes me his case winning smile. He releases me and we walk back up the stairs.

**Later in my bedroom **

"Your parents are nice." Santana laughs as she makes we way to lie down on my bed. I sit at my desk staring at her. "Sure, you would think so." I say.

Santana lifts her body up from the bed and asks, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that of course you think they're nice but to have them for parents and for them to be so embarrassing is not nice." I fold my hands and lean back in my chair and look up at the ceiling.

"Hmm, I guess you're right." Santana says. I continue to look at the ceiling just thinking. Then I feel some weight on me. Santana is straddling my lap. I raise my head and I am immediately met nose to nose with Santana's. She nuzzles her nose into mine and I immediately bring my hands up to cup her ass. My eyes flickered down to her lips, which she was licking and biting on, almost as if she were getting them ready for mine. I lean up to kiss her but she moves back. She brings her hands up to the back of the chair on the sides of my head. I lean up again to kiss her. She moves back again.

"Does my breath stink or something?" I ask as I lean back into the chair. She shakes her head. "Then what?" I lean into her again but she just moves back. I give up but then she gets closer to me. She gets so close to my lips that I can feel every breath she takes. Then she says one word.

"Beg."

"What?" I ask.

"Beg." She repeats casually.

"You want me to beg you to kiss me?" Santana nods.

"Please, pretty please, let me kiss you Santana Lopez." I beg.

"Oh come on, you can so do better than that. Try something like this, 'Santana I want, no need you to kiss me until I am shivering under your touch.' Something like that." She says.

"That's really funny. Haha." I roll my eyes.

"Okay do it however you want to but you will not get a kiss until you beg."

I guide my hands over her thighs and rub them back in forth in a slow matter.

"Baby, I need you to put your lips on mine. I need to feel the softness of your lips, the warmth of your mouth, the wetness that coats your bottom lip." My thumbs find their way to the inside of her thighs. They start to make small circles. I lean completely back in my chair as she continues to straddle my lap. "Feeling those things would make you feel real. It would make my dream come true." I look down at my hands on her thighs and lick my lips. "I need your sweet, strawberry tasting lips to be locked with mine so that as the minutes go by, I get so lost in you to the point where I feel dizzy." I look up to look her in the eye. "I need you to kiss me. I need you to help me out now, by placing your lips on mine."

"I will definitely help you out." Santana leans into and places her hands on my shoulders as she grinds her center over mines. She puts her juicy lips on my top lip and sucks gently on it. I lick her lip to let her know I am begging for entry. She opens her mouth and welcomes my tongue. I explore her mouth. Every now and then, our tongues touch and that dizzy feeling kicks in. She moves faster on my lap because she is still grinding on me. For a minute it feels like she is grinding to some music in her head. It could be fast or slow. I don't really know but she is definitely trying to accomplish something in this chair.

"*Moan* that feels *moan* really good." I breathe out. Then she leaves my mouth and starts attacking my neck. I bring my hands up to take hold of her hips. I place them there as she continues to move them back and forth over my rising penis. She grinds fast on me and I swear, it feels like my desk chair is about to become my old, broken desk chair.

She gets into a pattern of circles and ups and downs, my head starts to loll from side to side. Becoming dizzy was an understatement. I was in a fantasy world.

I get taken out of it when I felt a nip at the skin on my neck. I know she isn't a vampire, but what she just did made me want to reconsider. I lose my thoughts as I feel something. I feel myself reaching something. Reaching that same feel I had when Santana and I were in my bed the last time. I think she is almost there too because her kisses are getting sloppy. I hold my head in the corner of her shoulder and I squeeze her hips as I fill myself closer to a peak. She suddenly grinds even faster, I knew she was there in ecstasy; I was definitely close but not quite.

"I need you to kiss me." I whisper. She brought me there with her when she brought her face up to kiss me on the lips. My eyes roll back again, and my hips jerk up a few times. She keeps me grounded though. It's like she lets me float around, but never lets me get too far away. I like that feeling. Only she can make me feel like that.

After a few minutes passed, Santana finally slows down her movements and I come down from a high. She hugs and holds me as we both stay planted, me in the chair with her on my lap. Exhaling and inhaling together we are almost one.

Then I get a thought, and I begin to laugh.

"What's so funny?" She asks.

"You are a kinky girl, Ms. Lopez. Where did you learn that from huh? Never mind don't tell me."

"Oh please, you know you liked it. You liked it almost as much as you like my sweet ass."

"There is a key word, _almost_." She leans back from the hug and gives me a stare. "Okay, I really liked it, jeesh." I admit.

"Oh I know you did, me too." She says.

"And still once again, I wasn't even inside of you."

"Hahaha this is true. Like we said before that time will come." She says and goes back to hugging me.

**3 Hours Later**

I open my eyes and the only thing I could see is darkness. My entire room is dark. I try to get up but there is something holding me down, better yet someone. Santana is still here. I decide not to wake her up. Instead, I lift her up and even though she is still sleep, her legs wrap immediately around me. I walk over to place her in my bed. I lay her down and pull back my covers. I tuck her in and make sure she is warm. I know she is just gonna kick the sheets right off of her in the middle of the night. I've seen her do so on the many nights I couldn't sleep, so I would just turn on my side toward the window, and fall asleep watching her sleep.

Once I've got her tucked in tight, I go to our sheet closet and grab some extras. I decide to make a cozy pile of them on the floor. I decide to sleep on the floor because I don't want to make it seem like I'm pressuring her into anything. I place everything I need on the floor, and I set the alarm, so that we can wake up on time in the morning. Before I go to sleep I place a kiss on her cheek and cut out the lights.

**In The Middle of the Night**

Santana wakes up and becomes aware that she isn't in her room. She squints her eyes in the darkness and discovers she was in Brittany's. She flips the sheet from over her body and gets out her girlfriend's bed. She looks down and notices a figure on the floor. The light, from the rising sun, casted a shine on the top of blond hair. Santana crouches down onto the floor and sees an opening in the many layers of sheets that Brittany is huddled in. She walks over and trips over something but doesn't make a noise. She slips right in, in front of Brittany. She scoots back and makes sure to lift Brittany's left arm, so that it could drape over her body. She then begins to fall back into a good sleep especially now that she is cuddled up with her girlfriend.

**Almost Morning**

My nose is feeling really ticklish this morning. I scrunch my nose and fight off a sniffle. I finally realize that it's Santana. She must have snuck in here with me. She is laying on top of me half way with her leg in between her my legs, with her arm draped over my stomach, with her head on my chest. I smile over her head and hold her tighter. I could really get used to this. I choose to go back to sleep because it doesn't look like morning hit fully yet. I kiss the top of her head and drift back to sleep. After a minute or so, I swear I could feel her smile against my chest.

**Morning**

They lay wrapped up in the pile of sheets on the floor sound asleep. At some point, Santana turned her head so that her lips were pierced against Brittany's neck. They are now holding each other and completely unaware to the fact that they have school today. The alarm did not go off because the thing that Santana hit on her way to Brittany's pile of sheets was the alarm clock. It got shut off.

_Knock Knock_

Some knocks sound off from the other side of Brittany's door. Nobody hears.

_Knock Knock_

No movement happens.

Then, Brittany's Mom opens the door to her daughter's bedroom. She looks at the disheveled bed and gasps. She then takes one step further into the room. She looks to her left and sees two pairs of feet, one tanned and one pale. She takes another step and sees the cuddling couple. A smile sweeps across her face and she pulls out her phone. She snaps a picture of the couple and immediately leaves the room. She closes the door behind her and takes her phone back out. She presses compose and send picture message with the caption 'Look how cute they are together! But, once again not yet… soon though my friend, soon.' Then she sent the picture message to the recipient. She places her phone back in her pocket and walks into the room to wake up the girls.

"Wake up girls, you are running late for school." Britt's mom says and then leaves the room.

Santana wakes up first and looks up at Brittany. "Wake up baaaaabbbbyyy." She says to sleeping Brittany. "Ugh, I am awake. I don't want to go to school. I want to just stay here and cuddle with you." Brittany croaks out through her sleepy voice.

"Your 'just waking up' voice is quite sexy." Santana compliments.

"Why thank you. Hmm, I guess we should get up before my Mom comes back to yell at us. You should probably tell your parents you slept here, and make sure you tell them in the guest room. I don't want your father to cut my head off." Brittany says.

"Oh shit, I didn't even tell them I was staying over. I didn't even know I was. By the way, my father doesn't hate you. He is just stubborn and a little too uptight."

"I don't know, I get this weird vibe with him. I have to be really careful with him and his little princess." Brittany gives Santana a kiss on the forehead and finally gets up to get ready for school.

"Alright, I am going to call my parents. Since we're running late, can I borrow some clothes and take a shower here. I don't really have time to go home and change."

"Anything for you. You can take a shower in my bathroom. I will take a shower in my parents' bathroom and I will even put the towels and some clothes in there for you. You probably won't like what I bring you though."

"Thank you so much babe. I don't really care. As long as it is comfortable and yours I will be fine."

"Okeydokey, well I will go start your shower. Be right back." Brittany gets up to go run the water. Santana calls her house phone and her father immediately picks up.

"Papá me dormí sobre la casa de Brittany anoche. Estábamos pasando el rato y perdió la noción del tiempo."(Dad I fell asleep over Brittany's house last night. We were hanging out and lost track of time.) Santana says to her father.

"Gracias a Dios que llama hija. Yo estaba un poco preocupado por ti. ¿Has dormido bien?" (Thank God you called daughter. I was a little worried about you. Did you sleep well?) Her father sighs into the phone.

"Well, we are on our way to school dad, so I will see you and mom later on today." She says.

"Have a good day." Her father replies.

Brittany comes back. "Princess Lopez, your shower is ready."

Santana gets up from the pile of sheets and makes her way over to Brittany. "Gracias a mi novia sexy." She pokes her lips out for a kiss and Brittany obliges.

"Alright I will be downstairs if you need anything." Brittany then makes her way downstairs. She gets to her parents bathroom and finds that it is occupied by her father. She marches her way back upstairs and Santana is about to head into the bathroom.

"You forgot something?" Santana asks.

"Nope, I gotta wait till you or my father gets out the bathroom first." Brittany sits down on the foot of her bed.

"Or you could just shower with me, I mean we won't do anything and we've already seen each naked. Also, at the same time we would be saving water." Santana offers. Brittany stands up and walks over to her.

"I don't know. Are you sure?" She asks.

"Definitely come on. You have a shower situation and I wanna help you out with it." Santana pulls Brittany into the bathroom and they start strip off their clothes.

Santana unclothes on one side while Brittany unclothes on the other. As Brittany takes off her last piece of clothing, Santana poses a question.

"Hey babe, what size are you?"

"I wear a 5 to a 7 in jeans and a medium in shirts." Brittany replies.

"No. I meant what size are you?" Santana points in a downward direction.

"Oh, I wear eight and a half in shoes."

Santana erupts into laughter. "No baby I meant your penis."

"Oh I never measured it. I guess I never thought about it. It gets in the way a lot I could tell you that." Brittany shrugs.

"Oh really! Maybe we should measure it, for the sake of numbers." Brittany raises an eyebrow. "Come on it's not like I haven't seen it before."

"I guess we could, for the sake of numbers, if it matters to you."

"It doesn't matter to me, but I was just wondering because the first time I saw it, it was really long and big."

"Is that like a bad thing?" She asks Santana.

"Definitely not. Now come on, we gotta hurry this up so we can get to school."

"Here I come."

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I had a nice time writing this, so please tell me what you think. I think this story is heading in a great direction. In the next chapter (s) you guys will find out who Britt's mom is texting, more about Santana's father, and some chapters from Santana's point of view. Thank you guys again for the support and remember review! : )**


	14. Bad

**Chapter 14**

**I don't know why but this chapter was really hard to write :( . I gave it my all and I hope you guys like it. I already got future chapters planned out , the only problem is building up to those chapters. If this was terrible I promise the next ones wont! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW my fellow llamas! :) so for the lateness**

**Still Monday Morning**

After Brittany finished stripping her clothes off, she steps into the shower and waits for Santana to join. She looks down at her hanging penis. "Now, you will stay the fuck down, or I swear to God you're going to get us both in trouble."

"Who are you talking to babe?" Santana pulls the shower curtain back and steps into it.

"No one, well I guess we better put a move on it."

Santana gets directly under the water and lets the water roll down her curvy, fit body. She then bends straight over to clean her legs and then her ass bumps directly into Brittany's penis. Brittany takes a step back and tries not to get bumped again.

A few moments later Brittany picks up two choices of shampoos. She holds them high in the air. Then, Santana again without knowing backs her ass into Brittany's area. Brittany thinks about moving away again but the feeling she has right now won't allow it. Brittany sticks her hips out some more. She feels her penis getting stiffer by the second. Not moving away though, Santana starts to feel something poke the back of her thighs. Santana moves her hand around the back of her thigh to feel what was poking her. She brings her hand to the side of her thigh and feels a stiff, thick cylinder shape. She moves from her bending position, and still holds the shape.

"*moan* Santana l-let go *moan*" Brittany says.

"Oh my God you're so hard right now." Santana strokes her up and down a bit and Brittany bites her lip. Her head rolls around, and Santana gives her another stroke. Another moan shoots from Brittany's mouth and she closes her eyes.

"Damn, baby." Santana says. Brittany finally builds enough strength and brings her hand to stop Santana's motions. She pushes away from Santana a little and she accidently knocks over all of her body wash lotions and shampoos to the floor of her shower. She finally opens her eyes and tries to cover her penis, but fails to hide all of it.

"What happened?" Santana asks.

"You bumped into me and I moved away. Then, you bumped into me again, but when you did it that time, I enjoyed the feeling, and I just stood there. I'm sorry. I am just so embarrassed right now. I can't do this..." Brittany says quickly as she tries to exit the shower but Santana stops her.

"Hey don't run away from me. We're together, in a shower, naked. This is the type of situation I expect you to be physically hard in. It's okay though. You shouldn't be embarrassed, I've seen it before, though this time it is very large and in plain sight and impossible to cover. I honestly don't know how you hide that thing in your skinny jeans."

Brittany laughs and turns red. Then, calms down and asks her question, "But aren't you like uncomfortable right now?"

"How are you going to make me feel uncomfortable?" Santana questions.

"Sometimes I get a massive ass boner if I even look at you with clothes on. Because you are in this steamy, hot shower with me, so beautiful and so naked, I am pretty sure my penis will stand at perfect attention if I stop cupping it right now. My penis would just be begging for your attention or begging the attention from my hand. I wouldn't do that here or put that burden on you. And you know how you asked me how long I was and I told you that it gets in the way a lot well; as you saw, it is rather large. What I'm saying is that this is a burden on you and I don't want that, not for you." Brittany gets out in one big breath.

"Babe, stop. There is no burden." Santana reaches her hands up to shake Brittany's shoulders. "I am your girlfriend. What you do or have is not embarrassing to me. I love everything about you. I honestly would not care if you had a small penis, orange penis, or even…. I don't know. But like I said before, I don't want to be you with because you have a penis and boobs. I want to be with you for who you are. Of course, there will be times when you get hard, it's only natural. I mean I am very hot." Santana laughs and makes Brittany smile.

"Yes, yes you are. Thank you, you know, for making me feel better." Brittany says.

"You're my girlfriend. It's my job. How about you get in front? That way I won't bump into you and you do what you need to do to get that monster down." Santana winks at her.

"Okay." Brittany moves in front of Santana. Santana leans into Brittany's ear and whispers, "Just so you know, you are not the only one who has a hard time controlling themselves." She licks the shell of Brittany's ear and goes back to washing.

Brittany shivers a little continues to shower and the water got hotter and hotter. Brittany kept focusing on just taking her shower and not about the heat and her fully naked girlfriend behind her. But, when you put those two things together you get a very hard cock, so she thinks about jagging off. 'I wonder would she mind if I were to get off because this is just in the way, and I can't really go to school with a raging boner.' She turns around and sees Santana putting shampoo in her hair, has her eyes closed, and sings a song.

_You are the bestest, I will obey you_

_They wanna know what, I couldn't say who_

_You are the only one who's ever really seen me_

_I know that I'm the reason that you don't watch any TV_

Santana starts to dance a slow dance in the shower. Brittany turns back around and feels like this would be the perfect time to get her boner to go down. She places her hand around the base of her penis and gives a lengthy stroke. She does a few slow pumps up and down.

_I wanna lay on your stomach so bad_

_And it gets a little quiet in this bachelor pad_

_And I don't really understand the thing we had_

_I wanna try again, but it would just be sad_

_And oh, oh whoa_

_You are the only one who's ever let me be me_

Brittany circles the head of her penis with her thumb as she stokes it. She goes faster and faster. She closes her eyes tighter and places her left hand on the wall to hold on. She moans and grunts as she moves her hand back and forth.

Santana looks ahead and sees her girlfriend. From her view it looks like she is washing her front. She sees Brittany tilt her head back with her legs spaced open. She sees her arm moving at a fast pace and Santana continues to sing as she rakes her eyes down her body.

_We can make it easy_

_We can do it simple_

_I'll be waiting right there_

_Promise to be gentle_

_Sittin' by your window_

_Girl, you're so fly to me_

She squints her eyes and focuses on the space in between Brittany's legs. She stops her singing and she spots Brittany's long, nice and thick penis being stroked downward in her hand. Then, all of a sudden Santana stops singing. She hears Brittany mumble, "Oh shit, uh uh…"

Santana walks closer to her girlfriend and stands directly behind her. Brittany feels her presence behind her and she stops her movements and looks over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry; I have to get rid of this." Brittany looks down at her still hard penis.

"Here let me." Santana reaches her hand over and slides it down Brittany's toned abs. Her hand travels down to Brittany's cock. Santana grips it, and gets closer to kiss along the side of Brittany's neck. Brittany licks her lips and starts to speak, "Is this okay? Why'd you stop singing?"

"It's more than okay, and I guess I just got lost in the song." Santana replies. She turns Brittany all the way around and pushes her against the wall. She attacks Brittany's neck with kisses and her tongue. She licks from Brittany's collar bone to her pulse rate. She strokes her penis and breathes into her ear. Brittany tries to hold back her moan but it overpowers her as Santana's hand hits her sensitive head. This makes Brittany cum. It sputters all around Santana's hand. A loud moan breaks through the shower, and Santana laughs in satisfactory.

After she was done, she lets go of it and it dangles in between Brittany's legs. She tilts her head back against the wall and breathes.

"You stay here, I gotta go wash off." Santana gives her a smacking kiss on the lips and goes to rinse her body off. "By the way, 9." She gives Brittany a wink.

"9 what?" Brittany asks.

"Your 9 inches hard babe."

Brittany looks down at her penis and then watches her girlfriend's actions and bites her lip. She takes a few steps forward. As soon as she is directly in behind Santana she tips her head to the side and looks over Santana's shoulder. She plants kisses around Santana's back while holding her waist.

"Th-thank you." Brittany mumbles against her skin.

"You're so cute when you stutter." Santana whispers.

"I lo-ike you so much." Brittany says.

"Hahaha Io-ike you so much too." Santana laughs. "See your stuttering is adorable."

"Girls are you ready? You guys are going to be late!" Susan yells.

"Come on let's get on our way to school." Santana says.

**Downstairs in the Kitchen**

"Don't you think they look so peaceful together in that picture? Even while sleeping their breathing was matching each other's. I am just so happy for them. I'm glad my daughter broke out of her shell. She is always singing and smiling and it's all from one person." Susan speaks into the phone.

"Oh me too Susan, I am so happy for them. I just wish they would have figured this out three years ago. I always knew that they would get along. I am just glad they did this on their own." The person on the other end of the phone says.

"Yes you are so right. Well, I better get going; they will be coming down any minute. I will let you know about any updates." Susan replies.

"Sure thing, I will let you know about anything also." The person says.

"I guess we will just see where this goes. We should schedule a lunch some time."

"Sure thing, I will talk to you later." The person replies.

Brittany and Santana walk down the stairs and hear the last of that conversation. "Mom, who are you having lunch plans with?" Brittany asks.

"A friend of mine, now come on I have to get you guys to school." Susan grabs her purse and car keys. Then, out the door they went.

They walk to the car and Brittany and Santana sit in the back seat. Susan gets into the driver's seat and puts her seatbelt on and checks her mirrors. In her rearview mirror she sees the couple cozied together and holding hands.

"So did you guys have a nice time last night?" Brittany's mom spurs up a conversation.

"Mom if this is your way of wanting to know what we did, I want you to know that you are not subtle at all. By the way, we just slept. Time went past so quickly, then the next thing we know it is night time so Santana just slept in my bed, and I slept on the floor." Brittany shares.

"Oh is that all?" Susan wiggles her eyebrows and questions.

"Yes Mom that is all." Brittany answers.

"Well, from the looks of it, it looks like you two slept together. Well, you know not slept together but you know what I mean."

Brittany's eyes almost pop out of her eye sockets. She lunges toward the middle space in between the passenger seat and the driver's seat. "Wait you saw that?" Brittany asks looking up at her mom.

"Well yeah I had to make sure you woke up on time. When I saw two pairs of feet, I knew Santana slept over. It is fine because I know your father talked to you already and I trust you."

"On my behalf Mrs. P, I was the one who chose to sleep on the floor because I didn't want Brittany to be sleeping on the floor alone while I was in her bed. It didn't feel right. We didn't do anything and I hope you can understand that it was in the spur of the moment." Santana says.

The car pulls to a stop outside of the school and Susan wraps up their conversation.

"Oh relax honey you're teenagers. Things happen. Just remember, you can't go wrong if you shield your dong. Especially in December, gift wrap your member!" Her mother shouts excitedly.

"I swear you guys always go too far, just too far!" Brittany yells and gets out of the car and so does Santana.

"Have a nice day girls." Susan says from inside the car.

"Whatever." Brittany says and rolls her eyes.

"By Mrs. P" Santana waves and says goodbye. Her and Brittany hold hands and walk toward the building. They enter it and go immediately to their lockers.

"I swear your mom is like the funniest person in the world!" Santana says as she pulls out her text books from her locker. Brittany waits with a pout on her face. "Aww come on Britty Boo, cheer up. It could be worse." Santana brings her right hand to cup Brittany's chin and sticks out her bottom lip.

"I guess. They are just so embarrassing." Brittany continues to pout.

"How about I make it all better?"

"And how will you do that?" Brittany poses a question.

"I will show you right before lunch. Go to your locker directly after second period and you will find out." Santana says and then walks off. Just as she is about to turn the corner she blows Brittany a kiss. Brittany attempts to catch the kiss, which was a fail because she accidently bumped into the lockers.

"See? Adorable." Santana shouts and continues to walk. Brittany blushes and gets her books out of her locker. Just as she closes her locker door, she feels someone appear right next to her. She turns her head and sees Puckerman.

She sighs and says "Hello Puckerman."

"Hey blondie. I am throwing a party this Saturday."

"Why are you inviting me this time?"

"I wanted to just seal our little hostility with a party."

"Oh really? Well, I will think about it."

"Don't think about it just do it. Bring your girl, listen to music, and let her grind you down." Puckerman says and licks his lips.

"Say shit like that again and this hostility will be reopened Puck." Brittany glares at him.

"Aww." He says.

"Aww what?"

"You called me Puck. You do like me!" He smiles and gives a pout face.

"Yeah whatever. We might come." With that Brittany walks off.

"Ohhh if you guys do can I watch?!" Puck yells, luckily Brittany didn't hear though.

**In Biology (Brittany's POV)**

"Well, class take out your textbooks and turn to page 145. Please begin reading the checkpoint." Ms. Copper instructs. I open my book and turn to page 144, and find out I don't have 145.

"Umm, Ms. Copper, do you have another text book? My page 145 has been ripped out." I ask.

"I do not have any other text books. Umm Quinn Fabray, would you mind sharing your text book with Ms. Pierce today?" Ms. Copper says.

"Sure thing Ms. Copper." This Quinn girl says that with a weird smile on her face. I get up and I move my things over to where Quinn is sitting. I scoot closer to her and we begin reading quietly to ourselves.

As I read, I feel a poking in my side. I look down and I see Quinn's pencil poking me. I scoot over a little and she scoots closer to me. I scoot over again and so does she. I finally say, "You keep poking me."

"I'm sorry; I was trying to get your attention. I wanted to ask you a question." She whispers.

"Okay, what's the question?" I ask.

Quinn breathes out audibly and says, "How does it feel to date a girl?"

I almost choke on my spit and then I shift in my seat again. How did she know I was dating Santana?

"Umm how did you know I was dating a girl?" I ask her,

"Oh some of us girls know, I mean when you are dating Santana, who is like very popular." She says.

"Yeah I guess I kind of forget how popular she is. It doesn't feel that way when we're together. It's just us, not popular Santana and nerdy, lonesome Brittany. We're just us, together." I say without thinking. I turn and look at Quinn and she is just staring at me. I motion my hand in front of her face and she starts to laugh. She has a nice laugh, not as nice and amazing as Santana's, but a nice laugh.

"I'm sorry. It's just the way you talk about her is just so lovely. I wish someone were to talk about me that way." She looks a little sad.

"You will meet someone, someday who will talk like that about you constantly. I am sure of it." I say and give her a smile.

"You're so sweet. Santana is so lucky. She better be treating you right." Quinn says.

"Oh she is. Can I ask you a question?" She nods her head. "Are you like friends with Santana?"

"Oh yeah we're friends, and captains of the softball team. I have her back and she has mine." Hmm, now that I recall Santana has told me about softball and the other co-captain. I forgot what exactly she said about her though.

"That's cool." I say and try to get back to reading. Quinn, however, has something else on her mind. She places her hands over the text and looks up at me.

"Are you going to Puckerman's party?" She asks.

"I think so. I have to talk to Santana about it first. I wouldn't want to make her go somewhere she doesn't want to go." I reply.

"Wow, you're so considerate. You're like perfect." She puts her elbow in the desk and places her head in her hand and looks at me.

"Trust me, I am definitely not perfect." I say as I think about my condition. If only she knew, she'd probably be calling me a freak. "But, to answer you're first question, dating a girl is I don't know. I never dated anyone besides Santana, so I don't know how to explain it. But, I can tell you how it is to date Santana. She is like a hero, or a shero. She found out things about me that no one knows. She accepted me. She was open to getting to know me and being my girlfriend. She helps me out, ya know. Everything about her is just amazing, even when she thinks she doesn't look amazing or feel amazing, I know she is. She just makes me happy." I confess. I feel like my whole face is red right now.

"That is so romantic. What you guys have, I want that, I guess." She tells me.

"Don't worry you're going to get it. Do you like a girl or something?" I ask.

"I have a small crush on this girl, but I don't think it will ever happen." Quinn says.

"Give it a chance." I say.

We smile at each other and we go back to reading. After that whole conversation, it leaves us with only a few minutes left of Bio. I have one more class then I can finally meet Santana before lunch.

I walk to my Computer Science class and take my seat. I wait until Ms. Dell starts the class. Once she comes in, she tells us we have to work with a partner on this program that will make objects move on the screen. I usually work by myself during times like these because everyone else partners with their friends and even form groups of three, so I would still not have a partner. I turn on my computer and begin to work. I hear a familiar voice, but I don't look up.

Then, I feel someone take a seat next to me. I turn my head and am met with the face of Puckerman again. I swear whoever has to deal with his face and bullshit is a real trooper. I've never noticed him in this class but then again, I am pretty invincible so I ignore everyone else too.

"Hey do you need a partner?" Puck asks.

"No, I'm okay. I usually work by myself anyways." I continue typing the program into Python and wait for it to be ran through.

"Okeydokey dude, soooo are you coming to my party. You better be coming to my party."

"One, don't call me a dude, and two I told you we'll think about it."

I see Puckerman move to the back of my computer and look at the wires.

"I will rip this fucking wire out if you won't say yes right now." He threatens me.

"I will kick you so hard if you won't get the fuck away." I threaten him back.

"Okay I take that back, I'm sorry bro." He steps back from my computer and gathers his things.

"Don't call me bro. Puckerman I will let you know what we decide!" I yell at him.

The bell rings, and I save my program to my USB. I pick my things up and make my way to my locker. As I get closer I don't see Santana at hers. I put in my combination and open my locker. Then, a note falls out of it. I pick it up and read it. It reads: 'Follow the red square road' then, there is a map of the school. I laugh because she drew it in crayon and then wrote at the bottom that she didn't have a pencil or a pen.

I place all of my books and my backpack in my locker, but take my camera with me and I follow the diagram on the paper. I make my way and I find myself in a lonely hallway with two doors. I look down at the paper and it says 'Choose the door that you feel will bring you to me.' I smile at the way she worded that. She is so cute.

I look to my left and my right. For some reason, I choose the left. I walk up to the door and grasp the door knob. I twist it open. The room is filled with darkness. I walk a little further and try to feel around for the light switch.

"Don't." That is all I hear to make me stop searching for the light switch.

"I guess I did choose the correct door." I say into the darkness.

"I guess you did. Now, stay where you are." My baby says. I come to a halt and wait where I'm standing. I hear Santana move but it feels like she is walking away from me.

"Where are you going?" I ask her.

"Right here." I feel her behind me breathing into my ear. She puts her hands on my waist and forces me to walk further into the darkness. We walk slowly, and I swear body is molded against mine from behind.

After a minute or so we stop. "Be right back." I feel her walk away, and I immediately feel incomplete. When we were moving together, I swear we were one. I loved that feeling.

A dim light flicks on in the room and I look around and see Santana walking back toward me.

"Look, I know that we've been on many brilliant dates, and this doesn't compare but I needed to be alone with you right now. After we 'slept together', well you know, I wanted to tell you that I feel so good when I sleep with you. I feel comfortable, like I don't have any care in the world. I like doing that. I never go to sleep right away and-"

"I know. You always push the covers off your body when you get into a deep sleep, and then you get cold, so you wake up in the middle of the night to pick up your sheets and have a hard time going back to sleep, so you read a book until you could." I say without a thought. It's like my brain cannot catch up with my mouth.

"You see me when I sleep?" Santana gives me a look.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but when I couldn't sleep, I'd look out my window and sometimes I would see you. I admit there would times when I would choose to look out my window and even when I couldn't see you I guess I could feel you. I don't know it's weird. I wish you could sleep like you did last night all the time because you looked so peaceful and you made me feel like… it was just so right." I admit to her with every honest bone in my body.

Santana moves closer to me and I open my arms to pull her into a hug. I wraps my arms her neck as she wraps her around my torso. I hold her tight and inhale her scent. She smells like me, because she used my body wash, but I still smell her own defining, addictive scent. I begin to hum as we stand in the middle of the room, then all of a sudden we begin moving. I don't know how it started but we do. Then, after we've walked a nice distance in this big room I feel something behind me. I believe it's a bean bag.

"Would you believe me if I said it wouldn't hurt if you fell back right now?" Santana asks. I nod my head as I still hold her.

"Then, fall back with me in your arms." She says and I fall back.

**Oomph**

We land perfectly on the humungous bean bag. In the middle of the fall she planted a wet kiss on my mouth. Santana nibbles on my lip before letting go with a wet pop smirking up at me, running her tongue along her lips. I move my hands down to cup her ass. We continue to make out getting more heated with our touching. Santana readjust herself so that she is in between my legs. I continue to kiss her.

"You're so fucking remarkable." I said while kissing Santana's neck softly. I give her ass a small squeeze. "Mmmm, more." I oblige and I squeeze her ass harder. I lick all around her neck, careful not to leave a mark. I squeeze her ass again and again. "I love your ass so much." I breathe out as I bring my kisses up to her lips again and my hands up to her sides. She makes room for my hands as I bring them up to cup her boobs.

As my fingers create the round shape of her boobs, she kisses the side of my neck. She finds my pulse and starts to suck on it. It's almost enough to make me squirm under her touch, but as always she keeps me ground.

"N-not here" I hear her say, so I slow my kisses down. I rub her back gently and she stills her movements. I hold her again and I still my movements. Santana decides to turn around so that she is lying in between my legs but with her back against my front. I fold my arms around her waist. We both stare at the ceiling as we even out our breathing again.

"I want you so bad you know." Santana says.

"Yeah, I know. I mean who wouldn't want this fine piece of ass?" I laugh at myself.

"You do have a nice toosh. I've seen it bare, so I would know." Santana adds on. I kiss the top of her head and smile. "Do you feel better?"

"Just seeing your face makes everything better, baby." Santana looks up at me and pokes out her lips I lean down to capture her kiss. We hold our kiss for a while and then we go back to just lying here.

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Santana says.

"Do you want to go to Puckerman's party?" I finally ask her.

"Sure, it would be fun. Do you want to go?"

"Yeah, I think I do. I feel like dancing."

"You like dancing don't you?"

"Yeah, and it's all because of you."

We stay in this room for the rest of the class time. We figured we'd just go back to class during our last class. I kiss Santana goodbye and we go our separate ways to class. Both of us couldn't wait to go home.

**Santana's House (Santana's POV)**

"Mami and Papi, I'm home!" I walk through my house and I find my mom in the living room looking at her phone.

"Santana, oh I am so happy to see you." My mom greets me with a hug.

"I am happy to see you too. Where's Papi?" I ask her.

"Oh he is at a meeting. That's good anyway because I wanted to talk to you girl to girl."

"Oh okay." I take a seat on the couch as my mom takes a seat in the chair across from me.

"I know that you and Brittany are getting really serious. I know that you may have had the talk a few times recently, but I would like to tell you myself." My mom says. This makes me wonder how she knows so much. "I just want you to know that you can say no whenever feel the need to. You guys haven't taken the next step, and I know Brittany is a very understanding girl, but I still want talk to you about this." 'Could my mom know about Brittany's condition or something?' I think to myself.

"Umm okay Mom?" I say back to her with a questioning look.

"Alright then, well I will get to my homework." I go upstairs and set out all of my stuff for my homework. Before I get started I find my cellphone and text my girl. I get so excited when I text her, talk to her, walk with her, be with her, and now even sleep next to her.

**To: Britty Boo 3**— _Can't wait 2 dance up on u Saturday ;-)_

Not even a minute later I get an incoming message.

**From: Britty Boo 3** —_Hahaha I can't wait either. But then again remember wat happened last time right? ._

**To: Britty Boo 3** —_Oh don't hide from me! And yes I do recall. Maybe this time will b different. I feel like it will b._

**From: Britty Boo 3**— _I won't hide… well let's hope so. Do well on your homework or else ;)_

**To: Britty Boo 3**—_Or else what?_

**From: Britty Boo 3**—_You won't be seeing my naked toosh anymore: o_

**To: Britty Boo 3**—_Alright you wont be feeling up on this ass anymore_

**From: Britty Boo 3** —_okay okay okay nevermind. Well, do you your homework, and I will text you later gorgeous _

When I think our conversation is over, I get another incoming message.

**From: Quinn**—_You are so lucky to have someone like Brittany. You better not mess this up._

How the fuck does she even know? Quinn is so irritating. She was the only friend I had besides before Brittany. I know I'm popular but, I am more so a loner. I think that's why Brittany and I are so great together. We both know how it feels to be alone, so when we're together we flow and appreciate each other. Brittany is my hero, well shero. She saved me in so many ways. When I finally tell her in what ways, I hope she doesn't see me differently.

**To: Quinn**—_Leave my relationship alone Fabray. Go find your own girlfriend._

**From Quinn**—_I already have._

With that said, I do my homework and every now and again text my girlfriend back.

After I was done doing my homework, I decided to go downstairs and find something to snack on. I don't know if Brittany knows it or not, but I love my food and snacks. So I get up and walk down the stairs. I see someone in the refrigerator already. It's my Papi.

"Boo!" I yell to scare him. He almost drops the milk in his hand.

"Santana, don't scare me like that. casi me dio un ataque al corazón (almost gave me a heart attack)." My dad says and I break out into laughter.

"I just had to dad, I mean you were just standing there chugging the milk. You know Mami will be mad if she saw. In my defense I was helping you out." I say.

"Yeah sure. Anyway, come give me a hug, haven't seen you all day and half, since you slept over Brittany's." I walk over to him and give him a nice hug.

"Dad, do you like Brittany?" I ask because she thinks he is out for her or something.

"I don't know yet. Yes, I am glad you two are together, not as much as your mom. I don't know your mom is over the moon happy about you two, but I need time. I just need time. Is that okay?"

"Yes it's alright, as long as you make Brittany feel comfortable. We're in a relationship and with all due respect, I really want this to work out."

"I know honey. I love you now get your snack and go to sleep. It's going to snow all day tomorrow and it's said to snow for the rest of the month. They even said there's a possibility you won't have school. But we will see in the morning."

"Oh really? Well that sucks." I say. "Goodnight Dad."

"Goodnight Mija." With that my Dad goes back to sleep and I grab my snack and make my way upstairs.

I grab my phone and text Brittany that it's going to snow like crazy the rest of this month, and that we can't go to Puck's party. She replies back with the fact that her parents told her too. It sucks, but then again it doesn't suck because that way if school does get cancelled Brittany and I can just hang out and it can just be the two of us.

**(Time Jump) The Snow Let's Up (A month and a Half Later) – Ending of January**

Brittany and Santana spent almost every day together during the big snow storm in Lima. They only slept over each other's houses once since the first time. It was the beginning of the New Year, and they decided they should go into the New Year together. They did just that. Brittany's parents and Santana's mom were more than okay with the idea. Santana's father, however, was a little hesitant. But, they got through to him. They watched movies together and even slept in the same bed without funny business. After that night of being able to sleep together, they did make sure to talk to each other on the phone so that they could fall asleep.

Puck was very upset about having to cancel his party, but he soon got over it because as soon as the storm let up, he planned another party that everyone was invited to. Brittany and Santana couldn't wait to get their dancing on again.

**After School on Friday: Brittany's House- (Day before Puck's Party) Britt's POV**

"Hey Mom, are you and Dad going out tomorrow night? I was wondering if Santana and I could come back and just hang out." I ask my mom.

"Well, we didn't have any plans tomorrow tonight, but for you I could see if he wants to go out. That won't be a problem." My mom says. I couldn't be happier. I run up and hug her and give her a bunch of hugs.

"Thank you thank you thank you Mom!" I yell as I run upstairs and text Santana about Saturday. I have everything planned out. My overall goal is to dance with my girl all night and take her back to my place to just hang out, rest, and eat. I want her to know just how much I love her company. Whatever else happens just happens.

**Saturday Night Rolls Around**

"Hey Mom, do you mind dropping Santana and I off at Puck's tonight?" Brittany asks her mom.

"Sure thing Britty." Susan says.

Brittany runs upstairs and finds something to wear. She knows Santana would be wearing a type of green, so she tries to find something green. She picks out a green shirt, and a gray jacket. From there, she finds the rest of her outfit. She changes into her clothes and texts Santana that she was ready. Santana responds with 5 minutes. Brittany starts making her short walk next door. It's a little chilly outside but not as cold as it was last month. She rings the door bell and it's Maria, Santana's mother this time.

"Come in sweetheart. Make yourself at home and Santana will be down in a minute."

"Thank you Mrs. L. I really appreciate you letting Santana stay over tonight. I promise you that she will be safe." Brittany says.

"Oh I trust you Brittany, you come from good people, and I know you've been taught well." Maria says and then gets up to go help Santana. Brittany waits in the living room on the couch.

10 minutes go by and Brittany is still sitting on the couch. That is until she hears a click- clacking coming down the stairs. She gets up from her seat and walks around to the stairs. She sees her girlfriend walking down the stairs in a green blouse, and tight skirt, and a leather jacket. Her hair is wavy and flows around and over her shoulders. Brittany almost gets hard just looking at the way the shirt fits her chest. 'Oh God her chest, is just …. Wow' Brittany thinks to herself.

"So how do I look?" Santana asks as she descends to the last step.

"You look magnificent. No, you look like a queen, a stunning, beautiful, sexy queen… my queen." Brittany says and Santana begins to blush. "Thank you." Santana says and plants an opened mouth kiss to Brittany's lips.

"Well, let's get going." They make their way to Brittany's mom's car.

"Are you guys ready?" Susan says

"We sure are." Brittany replies.

"Santana, honey, you look great, doesn't she Britty?" Susan teases.

"Yes, mom, but she looks more than great." Brittany says staring into her eyes.

"Let me get you guys to this party before you two starting 'hanging out' in my back seat."

"MOM!" Brittany snaps out of her trance. Susan stops talking and drives them to Puck's.

Once they arrive to the party, they see a bunch of people from the football team, baseball team, even the softball team, they even spot a blonde, Quinn Fabray. They walk further into the house and through the crowd. They decided they should sit down for a few minutes.

Their few minutes of privacy gets interrupted by a guy with a Mohawk, Puckerman. "Oh hell yeah, my lez-friends have arrived!"

"Watch it Puckerman." Brittany warns him.

"I am glad you guys could make it. Anyway, dance, have fun, and chillax! I will be wherever the girls take me." Puck wiggles his eyebrows and walks away. A song comes on the stereos. It's another song that Santana is familiar with. It's Bad by Tiara Thomas ft. Wale.

_Is it bad that I never made love, no I never did it?_

_But I sure know how to fuck_

_I'll be a bad girl, I'll prove it to you_

"Come on, dance with me." Santana whispers into Brittany's ear. They get up and go to a spot on the floor to dance. Because it's a slow, sexual song, Santana turns face to face with Brittany and rolls her body to the beat. Brittany follows by putting her hands on her hips.

_I can't promise that I'll be good to you_

'_Cuz I've had some issues_

_I won't commit, no, not having it_

_But at least I can admit that I'll be bad to you_

_Yeah I'll be good in bed, but I'll be bad to you_

At this moment in the song, Santana is mouthing the lyrics to Brittany. Brittany gets the beat of the song down and rolls her body too. Then Santana changes it up, and turns around and starts ticking her body to the down beats. She grinds her ass up and down and in rotation along Brittany's penis through her jeans.

_Bad girls ain't no good, and the good girls ain't no fun_

_And the hood girls want a smart playa, college girls all want a thug_

_So it seems we fiend what we don't need_

_Got a thing for a queen who know when to leave_

_I'm not bout to judge you, don't judge me_

_You ain't gotta really sing about your rap sheet_

_Cause I heard you (bad nooo)_

_In the literal sense I mean that_

_Rough sex saying I love yah_

_But to kiss them saying you mean that_

As the chorus repeats Santana slow winds and brings it back up. She gets up and walks around Brittany so that she is directly behind her. She moves her body behind her and does a couple of body rolls. Brittany's head starts to spin and get lost in the music. As the chorus play on, Santana gets back in front of Brittany only to take them to another area.

"You want this?" Santana says over the music. Brittany bites down on her lip and replies, "Hell yes."

"Then, come and get it." Santana walks away and goes by a closed off space near a bare wall. Brittany walks dazedly through the part and finds Santana dancing near the wall with her back turned. She goes up behind her and puts her right hand on her girl's hip and the other in Santana's left hand that is on the wall.

"I want you to dance…. Slow and hard for me." With that Santana puts her other hand on the wall and starts winding her waist again. When Santana moves, Brittany thrusts and moves with her. Then, Brittany takes her hands off her hip and brings it to Santana's hair. She moves to the side of her face and gives it a little pull. Santana sings parts in the song and licks her lips. This drives Brittany crazy. With this, she turns Santana around quickly, yet smoothly and pushes her body on hers against the wall. She kisses her hard and they continue moving to the music. Within the song, squeaking mattress sounds keep them moving.

_Beg, nope, bed, floor, dope_

_Go, for it, couch, now_

_Slow, mo-tion, around, put it down_

_Lord knows she was going for the morn, hold up_

_Is it bad that I never made love, no I never did it_

_But I sure know how to fuck_

_I'll be your bad girl, I'll prove it to you_

_I can't promise that I'll be good to you_

_Cause I had some issues, I won't commit_

_No, not having it_

_But at least I can admit that I'll be bad noooooo to you (to you)_

_Yeah, I'll be good in bed but I'll be bad to you_

As the song came to a close, Brittany and Santana slow down their kissing and stay close to each other.

"You are so sexy. See what you do to me?" Brittany whispers.

***Cough* Cough***

"Hey Brittany, hey Santana." Quinn comes from around a corner.

"Hey…" Santana and Brittany say at the same time.

"I was wondering if I could steal Brittany for a minute Santana." Quinn says.

"No." Santana replies fast.

"Come on, baby, I'll be back in a minute." Brittany gives her a kiss and goes to talk to Quinn.

"So I just wanted to thank you on the advice you gave me that one day. I gave it a chance and I think we are going in the right direction."

"That is great. I am proud of you." Brittany breaks out into a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Brittany thought about how Santana had a theory that Quinn started like her. Santana thought, why else would she be talking to Brittany if she didn't.

"Well, thanks again." Quinn gets up for a hug and Brittany does so.

Santana comes from a crowd of people and walks up with a mean glare on her face. "What's going on here?" Santana asks the hugging girls.

"Oh I was just thanking Brittany for something." Quinn explains.

"Mhmm okay Fabray, just keep your hands off my girl." Brittany's stomach erupts into butterflies. When Santana gets territorial over her, it makes her heart almost explode.

Santana pulls Brittany away and they dance for more songs.

After a while Brittany asks, "Are you ready to leave?" and Santana nods.

Brittany and Santana hold hands as they walk out of the door of Puck's house. Brittany spots Santana having a hard time walking home in her heels. She stops their walking.

"What's wrong?" Santana asks. Brittany crouches down and says, "Here, get on my back."

"I can't let you carry me all the way home." Santana laughs and Brittany laughs along with her.

"Alright looks like I'ma have to just pick your ass up without permission!" Brittany smoothly picks Santana up bridal style and runs carefully in the grass because it is still a little slick on the sidewalk.

"Baaaabbeeee put me down." Santana yells. "We're almost there, so you might as well relax and hold on tight." Brittany says. Santana puts her arms around her girlfriend's neck and decides to place kisses along the side of Brittany's ears because she knows it would tickle her.

"See you're gonna get it!" She yells at Santana. She runs and finally makes it on her block. She cuts across the street and spots her house. She climbs her steps with Santana still in her arms. Once she reaches the top, Santana gets out of her arms. "Damn, baby your strong." Santana says. "You're not heavy."

"Aww give me a kiss." Brittany places her hands on Santana's waist and licks her lips as she leans in to place her own on top of Santana's. Her body lip is being sucked gently by Santana. After a minute or so, Santana swipes her tongue across Brittany's lips to let her know she wants inside. Brittany opens her mouth and Santana's tongue immediately comes in contact with Brittany's. Once they connect, Santana and Brittany both feel a little light headed. Brittany senses Santana's shiver and stops their kissing.

"Why are you pouting?" Brittany asks.

"I want more kisses, more kisses now!" Santana says in a baby voice.

"Come on, let's go inside and I promise you can have more." Brittany unlocks the door and Santana follows her inside. They walk into the kitchen first.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat?" Brittany asks as she makes her way to the refrigerator. Santana takes a seat on a stool near the counter. "Nope, I'm fine, maybe later though."

"Okeydokey." Brittany says and Santana bursts into laughter. "You just said okeydokey. You are so adorable. Come on let's go upstairs." Santana says.

They walk up the stairs slowly. Santana is ahead of Brittany, so she pushes her door open and once Brittany was inside she closed the door. Brittany sits on the edge of the bed and waits for Santana. Santana turns her back toward Brittany and says, "Brittany, I like, no I love what we have going on. You make me feel so happy. You are patient, kind, giving, aware of my feelings, and just amazing. You give me so much not just things, but you give me your trust, your everything." Santana turns around and she has tears in her eyes. Brittany starts to get up and walk over to her. She grabs both of her hands into hers and listens to her as she continues. "I appreciate you and everything you have. I could never give you my first kiss or my first time, but I did give you my first real, meaningful kiss. Now, I know we said we wanted to go slow. I believe we accomplished that. We learned stuff about each other, took care of each other, and helped each other out. With all of this, I want you to know that I'm ready. I am ready to give myself to you." Santana looks Brittany directly in the eye.

"Aww don't cry, baby." Brittany brings her hands up to hold the sides of Santana's face. She leans in and kisses her tears away. Kiss by kiss, Santana begins to smile again. "No, I may not have been your first kiss or your first time but I can be your first everything else. That is if you'll allow me to be. Santana, I just want you. I want all of you. Can I?" Santana nods and lets Brittany kiss her. Their kiss starts off sweet and healing then gets faster, and dramatic. Brittany walks them over to the bed while still kissing Santana. The back of Brittany's knees hit the bed, and Santana stops their kissing. She places one single finger on her shoulder, meaning she wants Brittany to sit down. Brittany does just that and Santana takes a step back.

After she got a little distance between them, Santana husks into the air, "So what do you want right now?" Santana tilts her head to the side after she asked her question.

"What do I want?" Brittany asks and points to herself. Santana nods her head.

"I w-want to be inside of you." Brittany says timidly. Santana changes her pose again. Now she has one hand on her hip and a smirk on her face.

Santana walks over to the iPod speakers. It only takes a minute for her to pick a song.

_Don't say a word_

_Just come over here_

_I got somethin' I gotta do tonight_

_Listen_

They stare at each other for what it feels like eternity, and then Santana makes the first move. She walks closer unbuttoning her shirt. Once in front of Brittany she's about to take off her shirt, but is stopped. "No, let me do it." Brittany brings her hands up to take Santana's blouse off. The blouse falls off so easily, that it makes a small green pile on her floor. She looks up at Santana and she doesn't see tears anymore, she sees confidence and sex appeal.

_Ain't never been a man wantin' anything much as I want you (you)_

_The sun don't come up til' mornin' so tonight theres no excuse...mmm (mmm)_

_Just like the rain outside I'll make your love come down so baby now it's time (time)_

_Just can't wait no more (just can't wait no more)_

_I'm gon' give you what your body's been cryin' for (cryin' for)_

Santana is wearing a black laced bra. Brittany brings her hands up again to unhook Santana's bra. It falls to the floor and exposes her boobs. Brittany licks her lips in anticipation.

"You can touch me Britt." Santana whispers.

"You called me Britt." Brittany announces with astonishment.

"I sure did." Santana looks down at her.

She taps the top if her skirt, letting Brittany know that if she wants to take that off of her also, that she can. Brittany pulls Santana's zipper down on her skirt. Then she moved her hands around Santana's ass and pulls it down so that it falls to the floor.

_And if you tell me yes I'll lay you down_

_Girl we ain't gotta rush let's play around_

_We'll do it like we never done before so go and lock that door_

_Baby don't worry cus I'll be gentle_

"Are you ready?" Santana and Brittany say in unison.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW this was a long ass chapter. I wanted this to be a sorry for the long long wait chapter. I hope you guys liked it. If you didn't I promise if you stick with me this story will get even better! Important Question: How was the time jump? was it too confusing? I used it so that their relationship would have some time in it… so when things did happen ;) it would be okay because they've been in a relationship for a while. Btw im pretty new to this writing fanfiction thing so please leave any suggestions bye fellow llamas! Songs added: So Fly by Childish Gambino, Bad by Wale and Tiara Thomas, and Naked by Marques Houston. The next chapter will start from this ending! **


	15. Jupiter Love

**Chapter 15**

**Aww I love you guys! You make writing worth it. To answer a few questions:**

**Is Santana a virgin? - No she is not.**

**How has Brittany saved Santana? – We will find out in future chapters. **

**This maybe short but there will be longer chapters, but I felt bad for leaving you guys hanging. Any way this starts where the other chapter left off. Bye fellow llamas!**

Santana steps in between Brittany's legs and looks down at her. The music continues to play.

_Come on baby turn the lights off let's get naked (ooh come on)_

_Come on baby girl you know I just can't take it (I can't take it no more)_

"Let me take off your clothes. Can I do that baby?" Santana ask in a whisper and Brittany nods. Santana unzips her jacket slowly. After it was unzipped she pulls it down her arms and tosses it to the floor.

"Shirt." Santana says. She brings her hands down to grasp hold of the bottom of Brittany's shirt. She rolls it up slowly and Brittany helps her out by lifting her arms. Santana lifts it over her head, and then throws it to the floor. She sees that she isn't wearing a bra. "Lay back." Santana instructs sweetly and Brittany pleases. Brittany's legs dangle over the edge of her bed. She brings her hands up to put them behind her head crisscrossed. Santana unbuckles her belt, undoes her zipper and pulls Brittany's jeans off. Once Brittany was in her boxers, Santana climbs up on the bed to straddle her.

Santana leans down, closes her eyes, and kisses Brittany on her lips. Their lips move in sync across each other. Neither of them fights for dominance but both working so well together. Brittany slides her tongue across Santana's lip which makes her grind down harder on top of Brittany. Santana opens her mouth and lets her girlfriend's tongue make swift moves in her mouth. By the way that Brittany is kissing her right now she would've never believed that she was her first kiss. With their eyes closed and only the dim lamp providing light, they both sense and feel each other's emotions. There was no need to see because all of their feelings were communicated through their passionate kissing. As they kiss Santana still feels Brittany's friend rising against her. She lets up from their kiss and speaks. Brittany lets out a grunt from the loss of contact.

"You're so hard babe. I like it." Santana plants kisses along Brittany's neck. She licks from her pulse up to her ear lobe, and nibbles on it. She knows when they make out that Brittany goes crazy when she does so. Brittany's hands unfold from behind her head and she brings them down to grasp a hold of Santana's ass. She rubs it in a circular motion over her panties. As Santana did some expert swirls with her tongue around her lobe, she plants a few more kisses along Brittany's jawline. Santana feels Brittany's penis growing harder and all of a sudden, Brittany jerks her hips up in the air.

"Somebody's ready huh." Santana whispers along her skin. Her kisses move down to Brittany's collar bone. Santana continues to grind her still covered center into Brittany's as she made her way down her body with kisses. Brittany lifts her head up from the bed to see what Santana was doing. She bites her lip as she sees Santana placing her plump, desirable lips in the valley of her boobs. Santana's hair is disheveled around her face. Brittany reaches her right hand up to toss it one side. Santana looks directly into her eyes as she finally licks to the center of her boob. She sees Brittany's nipple starts to grow stiff. She licks her nipple once and then gives it a few sucks, which is enough to make Brittany shiver with anticipation. Santana goes over to her other nipple and sucks it until it turned a brighter red, leaving a hickey on the middle of her boob.

Just after Santana forms another hickey on her girlfriend's skin, Brittany flips them over and lets her fingers trail over Santana's stomach. Santana gasps in surprise as Brittany drags her fingers over her abs. "You like that?" Brittany teases her and her fingers go down to her center but dodges touching it. Brittany leans down to kiss just above her panty line. She looks up at Santana to silently ask for permission to continue on. Santana nods and so she grabs the band of Santana's panties and pulls them down to the floor and the music in the background hits its chorus.

_Let your panties hit the floor (floor)_

_Let your body steal the show right now (right now)_

_It seems like you're ready_

_So come on girl I just can't wait to see us naked (us naked yea)_

**Britt's POV**

Once Santana's panties hit the floor, I immediately look at her core. It was soaked and wet. I didn't know she got like that with me. "You're so wet. I-is it because of me?" I ask her as I look into her eyes.

"Babe it's because of you and it's for you." She replies. I immediately feel my heart pounding in my chest. I think Santana read my mind because she guides her hand to my heart and she reaches for my hand to hold over her heart. They were beating at the same steady, hard, rhythmic way.

_I know you want this girl I see it in your eyes (eyes)_

_Don't be ashamed of what you got between those thighs oh (oh)_

I look down again at her wet entrance. I then look up at Santana and mumble, "You're so beautiful, you just don't know." Then all of a sudden I feel all the blood in my body go to one place, my penis. I am so ready to give Santana all of me. Even though I am still insecure about my penis and being so inexperienced, I want this to happen so badly not just for myself but for Santana as well. I reach over her body from between her legs to get a condom. I always kept a few just in case something happened. I open the top drawer. I feel around and I discover a shitload of condoms. The dim lamp in my room gives some light off and I raise my head to peak into the drawer. There were condoms of all colors, sizes, and flavors….FLAVORS. There was also a note. I pick it up and it reads:

_Dear Britty honey, safe sex is always the way to go so don't be silly by not wrapping you little Britty! Just remember though that if any mistakes happen, your father and I will always be there! Have fun hanging out. ;) - your mother. P.S. Don't let Santana read this whenever you guys do hang out!_

"What's that?" Santana says from the bed. "Nothing." I answer and give her a kiss. I grab a condom and kneel on the bed to get ready to put it on. "Here let me do the honors." Santana rises up and takes the condom from my hand. She opens it with her hand and teeth. She slips it out and tosses the wrapper to the side. Before putting it on me she tells me to lie back. I do so, and she takes my boxers down not with her hands, but with her teeth. She drags them off of me, and I finish them off, by kicking them of the bed.

_You know I'm gon' try not to be so excited_

_But I can't help it feels so good to be invited_

_So baby get ready cus here I go ooh (here I go ooh)_

My penis is exposed. I have no shame in it as it stands at attention, because Santana knows it's all for her. She places the condom over my cock and grasps hold of part of it to let it roll down my shaft. I could see some of my pre-cum in the head of my penis. Once I was covered, everything in my body grew nervous but I took a deep breath, and I was ready.

**NO ONE's POV**

Santana looks at Brittany in the eyes, and gets up to straddle her hips first. She straddles herself on top of Brittany, hovering her entrance above the head. Brittany places her hands on Santana's hips, wanting to push her all the way down on her dick more than anything else in the world.

"I want... to do it... with you... now... I want you... so bad Santana." Brittany said slowly while reaching around Santana's neck to pull her into a kiss. Brittany had huge butterflies floating around in the pit of her stomach.

Santana finally lowers herself to the point where Brittany's head is the only thing inside her. She lets out a moan and a grunt because Britt's head is so thick. Brittany's eyes start to lose focus and she feels the tightness surrounding her dick. It feels so different from it just being surrounded with the warmth of her hand. She could not control herself, so her hands came up to Santana's hips and pushed her all the way down. Brittany sees herself enter Santana and she almost loses her control just from the sight of it.

"Oh my God, you're so big!" Santana moans out loud. Brittany bites her lip and lifts Santana up again to thrust herself back into her. "You're so tight." Brittany says. Then, Santana decides to take control. She grabs a hold of Brittany's hands and places them on her boobs. Santana moves up and down on Brittany, slamming herself into her causing the bed to shake. There was definitely gonna be some skeet marks on her wooden floor after. Brittany meets Santana's movements by thrusting up, trying to get as deep as possible. She was so deep inside her that Santana's lips touched past the base of cock.

"So- so- so good. You feel so good." Brittany gets out between thrusts. A thin layer of sweat appears on both of their bodies. Her abs contorts every time she thrusts upward. Santana's boobs jiggle as she moves and up, back and forth on Brittany's dick. Santana licks her lips and leans down, reassuring Brittany that this was real, and not just some fantasy of hers. She made sure Brittany didn't go somewhere else, but that she stayed here in this bed that was being shared between them in so many ways. She gives Britt firm kisses. Brittany growls against her mouth and plunges her tongue into her mouth. She sucks the air out of Santana. Santana responds by pulling back while tugging on her lower lip. She squeezes Santana's nipples as she bobs up and down her penis. Santana rides her over and over again. She starts to make circles and figure eights as she rolls her hips onto Brittany's. You could hear the slapping of their skin crashing together. Brittany feels like she is about to explode. "Faster baby, faster." Brittany chants.

"Un- uh- un-uh" Santana says repeatedly. Her moans bounce off the walls of Brittany's room. "Faster…please oh God", Santana screams to the top of her lungs. "Get it, right there! Fuck…. Yesssss" Brittany shouts as Santana slams harder on top of her. She hits Santana's g- spot, which shocks Santana because this is Brittany's first time and she found it. Brittany thrusts in the same direction over and over again. "I'm gonna cum baby, I have to." Brittany says. "Rub my clit Britt and I'll cum with you." Santana responds. Brittany has a little confused look on her face. But something clicks in her brain and she brings her hand down from Santana's boob to her clit. "Baby, does it feel good?" Brittany asked wanting to make sure Santana is feeling good too and not only her. She rubs it fast in tiny circles, which turned into bigger ones, enough to push Santana over the edge. Santana's toes curl and she starts to shake and move faster against Brittany.

_We'll do it like you never done before_

_If you tell me yes I'll lay you down_

"Oh fuck… mmhh" Santana says. Then all of a sudden, she sings, a very high note and Santana's walls suffocate around Brittany's dick. Brittany feels like everything around her is dark except Santana. Another clench of Santana's wall squeezes Brittany's penis, and it pushes her over the edge too. "Ohhhhhhh!" Brittany's says and the next thing she sees is Santana leaning forward but then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and everything goes black. She doesn't even feel Santana kisses her and nipping at her skin. "Mmmmm…. That was amazing." Santana mumbles and then says some incoherent words. Santana holds Brittany's head in place and sees her eyes fluttering back and forth. She kisses around Brittany's face. "Babe, are you okay?" Santana asks worriedly. Brittany finally responds, and looks Santana in the eyes.

"Were you singing?" Brittany asks.

"What do you mean?" Santana responds.

"You reached your climax and you sang. It was amazing." Brittany explains. Santana laughs and notices that Brittany isn't laughing. "Okay, that is embarrassing; I've never done that before." Brittany just looks at her, really looks at her. Santana feels like her blue eyes are piercing into her soul.

"You are so magical." Brittany whispers. Santana searches her eyes, and then her emotions hit her. She loses sense of everything and the first thing she wants to do is run away, not because of Brittany but because of the embarrassment.

"I've got to go." Santana gets up from her laying position, and attempts to run away. Brittany stops her by catching her arms.

"Don't run away." Brittany pulls her back into her arms. Brittany sits on the bed and Santana sits in between her legs facing sideways. Brittany holds her and kisses the side of her face. Santana finally turns around and there's a tear rolling down her cheek. Brittany sees it and kisses it dry. "Why? That was so embarrassing." Santana says.

"Because, no matter what you did, I've always loved you." Brittany confesses.

"I love you." They say in unison in a whisper. They hold their foreheads together, close their eyes, and breathe together. Silence feels the room as they inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. Santana places her hand over Brittany's heart and Brittany does the same.

"Don't ever run away from me and if you do, then I will just have to catch you again." Brittany says and squeezes her tighter in their hug. They go back to lying down, still naked. Santana cuddles up to her with her leg draping over and between hers. Brittany wraps her arm around her waist and they stay staring at each other. Santana smiles and Brittany smiles back. Then, Santana narrows her eyes at her.

"What?" Brittany asks sweetly.

"You were a virgin, but you didn't make love like one." Santana says what's on her mind. She was fully aware that she did not say fuck or have sex, but she said made love, and she meant it. She meant it because that what it felt like.

"Really?" Brittany's face lights up and she forms a cheesy smile.

Santana laughs, "Yes really. That was amazing. I thought it would be awkward but it wasn't. It wasn't at all."

"That was because of you. I learned your body. I moved with your body. We were dancing. You know how when we go to parties, and you move your body with the music, and I can't help but to follow. That was how this was. We made love together. I followed you, you followed me and we were together. We are together." Brittany explains.

Santana moves to clasps their hands together. She brings her plump, swollen lips to Brittany's hands. She then unlocks their hands. She takes Brittany's pointy finger, and brings it to her lips. At first she kisses it, then she sticks her tongue out and swirls it around her finger. Brittany watches her as she takes her whole finger into her mouth. Her warm mouth on her finger makes her tingle. Brittany lets out a moan and she started to get hard again. Santana adds another finger to her mouth, and licks the length of her fingers.

Brittany couldn't help but to imagine her girlfriend's lips and tongue around her penis. At the same time she didn't want to ask Santana to do so. However, Santana is one step ahead of her.

Santana slows down her movements and finishes with a kiss to Brittany's finger tips. Brittany is mesmerized by her actions that she forgets that they are still both naked. Santana could definitely feel how hard she is. Santana places her own hand on Brittany's stomach and trails it down until it reached the top of Britt's penis. She slides the condom off of her girlfriend's penis and then wraps her warm fingers around it. Santana kisses Brittany on the lips, and makes her way down her stomach with her kisses. Once she is between Brittany's legs, she kisses the skin above her penis. While still holding it she strokes it.

"Damn, that feels good." Santana sticks her tongue out and licks the length of Brittany's penis, the full 9 inch hard on she has. When she made it to the tip, she envelops it in her mouth, and sucks gently at the pre-cum Brittany already has. Santana moans as she takes Brittany in more and more inch by inch. Brittany lifts her head more and sees Santana bobbing her head on her penis. She moans more at the sight than at the feeling. She reaches down to toss Santana's hair to the side. She wanted to put her hand through her head but she didn't know if Santana liked being pushed and touched while she was giving her a blowjob.

However, once again, Santana is one step ahead of her. She grabs Brittany's hands and places them on her head. Brittany massages Santana's head as she works her tongue and mouth expertly on her penis.

"R-right there… Sssssaann" Brittany chants. Santana laughs and it sends vibrations that make her start to shake a little. Santana sense Brittany is almost at her climax because every time Brittany hits the back of her throat, she twitches. Santana lets up a little and tells her to cum for her. Brittany does as she pleases and cum. She tries to push Santana away as her cum shoots out. But Santana stays planted. She sucks and swallows every drop of Brittany. Brittany loses it and her eyes roll to the back of head. Santana wipes the sides of her mouth, and Brittany comes down from her high.

"I fucking love you. Well not because you did that but because of everything, both inside and out. You are just perfect. I mean I want to-" Brittany rambles. She gets cut off with Santana mouth. "I love you too baby, now let's lay down." Santana allows Brittany to taste herself so she sticks her tongue in her mouth. They both moan at the same time. They pull back panting and they go back to lying down with Santana on top as Brittany rubs her back.

**A Half an Hour Rolls By**

"Britt, I'm sorry for almost running away. It's just-"

"I know. You were overwhelmed. Your emotions got in the way. You shouldn't be sorry babe."

"I love you. Thanks for understanding."

Then Brittany bops her nose with her finger, "I love you too, hmmm" Brittany hums. They lay in bed for what seems like forever, until Santana talks about something that's been taking up space in her brain since the first time she met Brittany.

"Britt baby, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything." Brittany smiles as she looks at the top of Santana's head as she lay on top of her, naked.

"When can I see your dark room?" She asks the big question.

"I will show you….." *cough* soon." Brittany responds. Santana lifts her head and gives her a 'yeah right' face.

"Babe, I told you that I don't mind if you did take pictures of me or any other girls." Santana says. Brittany furrows her eyebrows at Santana when she said other girls.

"Oh please you practically cut Quinn's head off when you saw her hug me, which I do think was sexy."

"If any guy or girl were to hug me in any way that was overly-friendly you would want to cut their head off too." Santana says.

"Okay that is true, but she is not into me."

"Yes she is."

"Okay I bet you she's not." Brittany says.

"I bet she is and if I win, I want something."

"What do you want?"

"Oh I'll let you know." Santana husks in her ear. "But anyway, can I see it?" Santana changes the subject.

"Alright, umm first let's eat something and then I could umm show you."

"Really! Like you're really gonna show me?!" Santana hops up off the bed and jumps for joy.

"Babe, it's not that big of a deal." Brittany says from the bed.

"It is though, because it lets me inside your world. It lets me see what you see through your camera you know." Santana stops jumping.

"I guess." Brittany says with the least bit of joy.

**Brittany's POV**

I am so fucking nervous. I don't know how she is going to react. I know she said she didn't care but I care because she could immediately change her mind. I love her so much that I would hate to make her feel uncomfortable. We just exposed each other in such a more deeper level that I would hate have a setback. I love her, and more importantly she loves me. She loves me back and we made love.

"Babe throw some clothes on. Ya girl's gotta eat!"

"Here I come." I say.


	16. Got Me Up All Night

**Chapter 16**

**Thanks for the wonderful comments for that last, which was actually my fav Chapter to write for reasons ;) There will definitely be more sexy times ;) and more funny stuff! Isn't Brittany's mom high-larious, her dad needs to step up his game!**

**Answering a few questions:**

_How old are they? - They are 15…. That is bothersome when writing about them but, birthdays will be coming up! Or I might have to edit the beginning _

_Can we suggest sex prompts? - Hell yes! More sexy times coming _

_Why do I call you guys my fellow llamas? - I believe llamas are the greatest animals in the world. Because you guys are the greatest, it fits!_

_How many chapters will this be? – I am not sure, whenever their story is finished I guess! However it will be more than 20 so stick around_

**I hope you guys like this chapter :) If not, there will be better ones! Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Bye Fellow Llamas! Back to the story. **

**Britt's POV**

I get up and walk to my drawer. Santana walks into the bathroom. "What do you want to wear?" I call out to her from my bedroom.

"Ummm basketball shorts and a t-shirt is fine. Babe, when are your parents coming home?" Santana responds. "I am going to find out right now." I walk over to our pool of clothing scattered around my floor. Once I spot my jeans, I pick them up and take my phone out of the pocket. I see that I have three text messages, it was a good thing I had my phone on silent.

**From Mom:** _Your father and I are staying at a hotel for the night, so I hope you didn't send Santana home yet. I love you and stay safe._

I frown at the phone, because I remembered that note that was in my nightstand. I cannot believe she would do something like that. I understand that she wants me to catch up on, I guess, my teenage-hood, but this is annoying. At least my father wouldn't have done something like that, or at least I hope not.

**From Dad:** _Did my daughter hit a home run or base?_

I guess I thought oh so fucking wrong.

**From Mom:** _Honey that was your mom on my phone. But you know you could tell me anything._ _See you tomorrow morning, so have some clothes on by then!_

I shake my head because they never seize to annoy me. However, I am glad that Santana gets to spend the night, well that is if she can. God, I hope she can. We don't even need to do anything. Just sleeping and holding each other is enough for me.

"They aren't coming back till tomorrow morning." I yell out. I don't hear a response. I find her some red and black basketball shorts and a black t-shirt. The thought of Santana going commando in my clothing makes my heart race.

I get out some stuff for me, and decide to call out to her again after a few minutes go by.

"Baby?" I say, but no response. I walk over to my bathroom door. It was closed but it wasn't locked. I open it slowly and she is nowhere in sight.

"Alright if you are in here, you are not getting any food!" I tease, and then all of a sudden I see a shadow move behind my door, and I turn around. As soon as I did so, she landed right in my arms, laughing.

"You know how I feel about my food." She kisses me on the lips. "mmmh, you won't be getting any more of that until you get your sweet ass downstairs to make me some food." She gives me another kiss and turns around to go into my bedroom.

"Come on babe!" Santana calls out. I walk into the bedroom and I see her putting on my clothes, and I must say that is a beautiful sight. I change into some shorts and a shirt as well.

After I'm already, I see her looking at something. I walk up behind her and I kiss the back of her neck. As I peak over her shoulder, I notice her reading my mom's letter. 'Oh shit.'

"Baaaabbbbyyy, you weren't supposed to read that." I whine and pout. Santana turns around and puts her arms on my shoulders and my hands grasps hold of her waist.

"It's okay. She wants us to be safe. Your mom is funny. By the way, you know she left you a shitload of condoms. Now that is insane, but remind me to thank her." Santana

"Why would you thank her?" I ask.

"Because they definitely won't go to waste." Santana kisses me hard, and adds a little tongue that makes my head spin.

"Mmmm, come on, food time." She takes my hand and we walk downstairs into the kitchen together. It feels like we're married. I love this feeling. I laugh and smile all the way there.

"So what would you like to eat?" I ask her as I open up the refrigerator. "We got sandwich materials, pasta, microwavable dishes, or we can make a pizza!"

"Oh yeah, let's make a pizza!" Santana jumps from her stool near the kitchen counter and runs around it to help me get out the materials. 'Now that I think about it, making this pizza would kill some time. I am still scared for her reaction to my dark room. Ever since we became official, I thought about removing all of her photos from it, but I didn't. I want her to see herself, her beautiful pictures, her various amounts of emotions depicted through my camera. The only scary part is her actually doing so. I shake my thoughts and notice a look on Santana's face.

"Babe, do you know how to make a pizza?" I ask her, because even though she is excited I see a clueless look in her face.

"To be honest, I don't, but we will make this work." She gives me thumbs up.

"Come on, I will show you and at the same time you can help me out." We wash our hands, and I get out everything to make the dough, two different kinds of shredded cheese (cheddar and mozzarella), sausage, pepperoni, and the sauce.

"Are we ready?" Santana asks looking at all the stuff I have out on the counter. I go to the refrigerator to find the dough that I know my Dad prepared.

"We are ready baby. My Dad already had the dough prepared for another night." I place it on the board on the counter.

"Oh well, I don't want to ruin your Dad's hard work. We can just eat something else."

"No it's fine. It's not that hard to prepare the dough and plus if my girl wants pizza she gets pizza." I walk closer to her and kiss her on the lips. "Alright now we just need to knead it." Santana walks over and stand in front of me. This is perfect for three reasons: I am taller than her; we get to knead it together; I like standing directly behind her… for reasons. We start pressing down on dough to smoothen it out. Once it was smooth, we moved our fingers along the dough to make sure it was loose enough to toss and spread out.

I place my hands on top of Santana's to help her out with the next step. "I love you." She says as our hands move in sync across the dough. I turn my head to the side of her face and give her a kiss on the check. "I love you too." We both smile as we lift up the dough to spin it in our hands. We do it perfectly together. Then, I do it solo to show Santana how to do a one hander. "See it's all about the control." I tell her after I place it back on the board. "Okay, let me try." She picks it up, spins it and throws it in the air. It almost falls, but she catches it just in time. Some flour lands on her nose. I start to laugh.

"Hey, I caught it!" She places it back on the board and jumps up and down. She is so adorable.

"You did. I am so proud of you, for that you get a kiss." I walk closer to her and nuzzle our noses together. Some of the flour rubbed off on my nose, and she laughs harder than me. "Ha, now you got flour on you!" We laugh some more and then we go back to shaping it. Once that was done we added our toppings. As I cut up the pieces of sausage and pepperoni, Santana stops me.

"Wait babe." She says.

"What's up?" I ask her.

"You forgot to smell the meat. Every cook that I've seen on TV smells it before doing anything to it." She explains.

"That was a smart move Chef Britty Boo's girlfriend." I wink at her and smell the meats. "They smell great to me. Here, you smell." She smells them and gives me a wink that makes me want to melt.

"We're all good Chef Britty Boo." I organized our toppings into small piles.

"The sauce." I say.

"I wanna do that." Santana grabs the sauce and a spoon to smear it all over the dough. She does it perfectly.

"Cheese me baby." I instruct my girlfriend. She gives me the biggest smile and hands me the cheeses. I sprinkle them all the sauce. Then, I put the meats on the pizza, but Santana says that I did it wrong. She then rearranges them to spell out:

_S + B with a heart in the middle_

"There, now we can put this in the oven. Does it look good for my first pizza and our first pizza together?" She looks up at me with her cocoa brown eyes that have a twinkle because of the kitchen lighting. It makes me want to just forget about the pizza and do other things. My stomach growl interrupts my thoughts and I answer her question.

"It looks perfect. You did an amazing job Chef." I high-five her and together we place the pizza on a pan and put it in the oven to cook. We placed the timer on and in the meantime we went to the living room to watch a little television while it cooked.

We sit in the living room cuddled up. I have my back against the arm of the couch with my legs open across the rest of the couch. Santana lays in between my legs with her back against my front. I reach for the remote, and change the channel to the Discovery Channel. We stay laid on the cough for about 2 minutes, that is until Santana grabs the remote and goes to On-Demand to find professional softball games.

"Umm why did you just change the channel?" I try to get it back from her but she moves it out of my reach.

"Really Britt, the Discovery Channel?" She says as she moves away again.

"Hey, I happen to really love that channel. It gives me ideas for my photography." I reach for the remote and I finally grab a hold of it but she is still holding on to most of it. We play a little tug-of-war. After we pull and pull, we both break out into laughter. She tries to get a better grip by turning around. Once she faced me, I had the upper hand, I pulled the remote back, but it flew from my hand onto the carpet on the floor. We both eye it and she makes the first move but getting up from the couch to get it. I don't hold her back but I rush to the floor too.

We hit the floor at the same time; however, I land on top of her. Santana brings her arms up to pull me into a hug, so that I can't get to the remote.

"Oh yeah, looks like I caught you. You are so not getting that remote." She teases me.

"I bet you I will."

"Oh really, now?" She questions me. I lean down to kiss her. She opens her mouth immediately and welcomes my tongue. I move it back and forth in and out her mouth. She then begins to suck on it and I rock against her hips. I pull back a little from the kiss, and I open my eyes and I see that hers are closed. I bring my hands to cup her breasts. She moans into my mouth when I do so. I remove one hand from her boobs and reach for the remote over her head. I am so close to actually getting it until.

"Ohhh fuck." I gasp. Santana has hand under my shorts holding my dick. She doesn't have a tight hold on it, but certainly not a loose one either. I close my eyes because now all I can think of is being inside of her again. I place my head in the pit of her shoulder, and try to erase my thoughts. "San….tana, let go." She stills holds onto my penis which is by the way definitely growing harder and harder. Then, all of a sudden, she lets go. I lift my head up and I see what she has in her other hand.

"What the… How did you?" I ask her confusedly.

"I'm a great multi-tasker." I pout, so she lifts up her head from the floor and kisses me around my face. I respond back and I suck on sweet place on her neck. I kiss, lick, and suck this one area to the point where I see a hickey forming and she starts squirming underneath. A few minutes later she starts bucking her hips. I stay focused on her neck and I swear, she almost rips my shirt off, until….

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Santana's head falls back onto the floor and I drop my head onto her chest gently and I hear her heartbeat beating rapidly. "Well, I guess the pizza isn't the only thing that's ready." I am the first to get up and I offer Santana my hand. "That was like our first date all over again." Santana says. We both laugh. We walk back into the kitchen and we take the pizza out of the oven.

"Mmmm, it looks good." Santana says.

"Yes, it does. Now we must cut the pizza!" I say in an Italian accent. Santana just looks at me and laughs. I bring out the pizza cutter, "Would you like squares or triangles?" I ask. "Squares." I cut the pizza into squares. We decided to just take the pizza on the pan to the table, since it's just the two of us. We eat most of the pizza and have small conversations.

As I started to get full, I realized that Santana still has to see my dark room. Thinking about it made me thirsty; I drink almost 3 full glasses of water.

"Babe, slow down." She grabs my hand and she takes a sip of her water.

"Umm I have to go pee." I get up and the next thing I know, I fall to the floor. Santana rushes to help me. She helps me get up.

"Are you okay?" She asks me worriedly.

"I am fine." I smile and laugh it off. I begin to walk as fast as possible to the bathroom. Once I made it inside, I finally let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding. I use the washroom and wash my hands. Then, I look into the mirror. My cheeks and the tips of my ears are red. I splash some water on my face, and breathe. After a few minutes, I am finally ready to leave the washroom.

I see Santana watching the Discovery Channel on the couch with a twinkle in her eye. That gets me smiling. It actually makes me relax about the whole situation. I approach her and she immediately gets up. "Everything cool?" She says.

"Everything is perfect." I give her a kiss and she smiles. "Come on lets go upstairs." I take her hand and lead the way. 'This may sound cheesy, but every step we take, my breathing gets better and better, because she is here standing next to me. With her, I feel like I can do anything. I feel confident. I've never felt this way before.' When we make it upstairs, I feel like it's now or never.

We walk into my room, and we stop in the middle of the floor holding hands. We face each other and we smile. Her smile warms my heart. Then, we walk over to my dark room door. As I reach for the knob, Santana stops me.

"I wanna go in by myself." She says out of nowhere. I honestly do not know if that is a good thing or a bad thing. I guess she doesn't want any explanation for the each of the photos. If she wants space, I will give that to her, but then again I don't know.

"What?" I am so confused.

"Look it's okay, just give me 15 minutes." She says.

"10 minutes." I say.

"13 minutes." She says.

"12." I say.

"13." Then she kisses me.

"Ugh fine. But I'm keeping a timer on. "Yay, okay." She hugs me.

After the hug I go sit down at my desk and I find my watch. I set it on 13 minutes and nod for her to go in. I just sit and wait. I think I've gone numb.

**Santana's POV**

I walk in and I close the door behind me. A dim red light radiates the whole room. "Wow." I mumble to myself. I walk a little further into the room and I see pictures, not just a few but what it looks like to be hundreds and hundreds of them. There were images of places, people, and nature in Lima I've seen almost every day of life, but the picture makes them so much more captivating. I can't stop smiling because Brittany has such an amazing gift. I see pictures of birds, the park, our block, even shadows. It's cool to see what she sees.

I walk further down the room and I see the pictures we took together. The ones we took in the library and even the one we took kissing. My heart melts because we look so happy. We are happy. I am so glad she's mine. Her being my neighbor, one may think that we were the best of friends, especially since we are both the only child. That's not the case, because Brittany and I are so different, yet so alike that it's insane. I've never told her that. Even on the first time I met her, 3 years ago, I knew something was different but it was a great kind of different. At the same time it was the kind of different, that I was scared to try. Now I just wish I had, because she is the most important person to me.

The room gets darker and darker as I walk. I start to see what it looks like, pictures of _me._ I always had a feeling that she did take pictures of me. I never confronted her about them because I wanted to save it for a day when I would catch her taking a picture, but I never saw her. Now, looking at these pictures, I am glad I didn't.

I run up to a picture and I see a profile picture of me. You can't really see my face but you see my features so vividly. It amazes me how she got that picture of me. I go to the next picture and it's one of me in my pajamas reading my favorite series of books, Lemony Snickets. I was laughing in this picture. When I think about it, I remember reading the part about Olaf finding a new disguise in order to trick the three children. I guess the fact that he never gave up and went to extremes to get what he wanted, even when those extremes were considered risky and obvious is always so funny to me. I laugh at that picture. The next photos I see are me either in the mirror just looking at myself, reading books, or me just up at night thinking. The first thoughts that come to mind are the times when she took these photos. I think about all the times she saw me, took these pictures, but never talked to me. I don't know why, but I think I understand why she didn't because it's the same reason I didn't talk to her. Sometimes I let my own insecurities get in the way.

I skim past more and more and more photos of me. As I look at them, it makes me really zoom in on my appearance. Most of these pictures are with my natural look, no makeup, wavy hair, and casual clothes. When I look at them, I see my real beauty. I see a different me. I know I am a huge loner, which is why I bury myself with my books, but the way she captured me through her photography and just physically, makes me feel like the happiest girl alive. She loves me, and I love her, so I don't mind these pictures.

As I feel my thirteen minutes ticking by, I walk to this one picture. I was crying in it. My hair was wet and it stuck to my chest. I had on my favorite dress that night with my shoes in hand. I take down the photo from the line and stare at it. I was facing Brittany's window that night. I guess I was looking for someone who cared. Then, again we didn't talk, but that night I felt someone or something when I looked through my window. She must have saw me and taken the picture as I looked straight ahead. I turn the photo around and there's the words written on the back. I read:

"_Let me count your tears" - I told her through my camera._

"_Why?" – Her body language replied._

"_Because then I can see how many times you needed me and how many times I wasn't there." I say._

_I wish I could be there for her, to hold her, and kiss her._

I flip the photo back over and I break down into sobs. I don't remember much about that night but I will always remember it. It was the day I gave my virginity, to that asshole Puck. Just thinking about it made me sick to my stomach. One day, I will tell Brittany about that night. I hold the picture in my hand and just let out the tears, because it should have been Brittany. It should have.

**Back in Brittany's Room**

The timer has been stopped for about seven minutes. Brittany paces in her room with shaking hands as she listens to music on her iPod. She tries to relax because she honestly doesn't know what Santana will think. She decides to give her a few minutes to let it sink in. She grows more and more nervous as the additional minutes start to become annoying. She turns to a song that makes her always think about Santana. Power Trip by Joseph Somo, his rendition always has a way of making her mellow.

_Got me up all night, all I'm singin' is love songs_

_She got me up all night, constant drinkin' and love songs_

_She got me up all night, down and out with these love songs_

_She got me up all night, drownin' out with these love songs_

_She got me up all night, all I'm singin' is love songs_

Once she turned on the song, she walks over to her dark room and knocks on the door. "Santana, is everything alright?" She asks and waits for a response. The door still remains closed. She talks at the door hoping Santana can hear her.

"Look, I understand if you don't want to talk to me. I understand if you're mad at me. It's just… I don't know. Every time I saw you, well see you, your emotion, your face, your beauty, I feel like I have to capture it. You are important to me. I love you, so, so much. Santana?" Brittany knocks on the door again but no response.

_Damn, you were on a power trip_

_and you knew that you could have me if you wanted cause I already dropped the hint_

_So you were playing hard to get_

_I knew the game so I played along with it_

_I knew the game didn't drop the ball with it_

_I knew the way I had to get involved with it_

_I knew you weren't fallin' for that drama shit_

The music still plays and then Brittany finally decides to open the door and see what has Santana so irresponsive.

_So I played it cool sat back and calmed my shit_

_and then I sang a song and did my thing when you came home with me_

_and we got together I never felt better we'll face any weather oh_

She leaves the door open to have some source of light. She looks left and right and doesn't see Santana. Then, she walks further down to the pictures of her girlfriend, and she sees her sitting on the floor crying.

_Would you believe me if I said I'm in love?_

_Baby, I want you to want me_

_Would you believe me if I said I'm in love?_

_Baby, I want ya_

The music is still playing. Brittany runs up to Santana and sits down on the floor next to her. "Baby, I'm sorry. Look, I'll burn these pictures if you want. I would do anything, just don't hate me. Santana?" She tries to see what has Santana so upset. She looks down at her hands and she sees her holding a picture.

Santana finally looks up at her. Brittany quickly wipes her tears away with her fingers.

"Babe, I need you to do something." She asks Brittany.

"Sure, with anything." She responds.

"Make love to me again." She says through her tears. Brittany gets up from the floor and picks her up and carries her out of her dark room. Santana holds onto the photo until they reach the bedroom; she lets it fall to the floor. As soon as it crashed to the floor another song came on.

_Everybody wonders, where we've run off to._

_My body on your body, baby, stickin like some glue._

_Naughty, let's get naughty, girl it's only one or two._

_The fevers fuckin' running, feel the heat between us two_

Brittany places Santana gently on her bed. Santana lies down on the bed, and looks at Brittany. Brittany climbs up the bed to where Santana is. Brittany brings her body down on top of Santana's and they're hardly touching at all. Santana brings her hands up pulling Brittany closer; she needs this contact now. "I love you." Santana mouths to Brittany, and she kisses her. She recaptured Santana's lips, sliding a hand beneath her neck to hold her close. A few kisses filled with emotion and love is exchanged.

Then, Brittany takes the lead and darts her tongue smoothly right into Santana's. Santana kisses her even harder. Tongues in rotation, and sloppy kisses make Brittany moan. Brittany savored the way Santana moaned into her mouth before she started moving down her body. Brittany's kissing her neck hard now and her hands are running up from Santana's sides to grab Santana's shirt, and with her help, she soon got it off of her. She pulls her shirt off as well. Santana hooks a leg around the back of Brittany's thigh and pulls her up and into herself.

She took Santana's right nipple in her mouth and flicked it with her tongue while she cupped her other breast. She smiled as the nipple in her mouth stood up. She bit down gently which caused Santana to arch up into her with a soft moan. Brittany switched to Santana's other breast and repeated the actions. Making a trail of kisses down Santana's body, Brittany then gently pulls down her girlfriend's shorts. Santana feels so good right now that her eyes are closed. Brittany smiles as she looks up at her girlfriend and decides to surprise her.

Brittany leans back down to kiss up her thighs. Santana's leg immediately spread open. Then, she dives in. She ran her tongue down Santana's core, causing the girl to shudder beneath her. Santana's eyes shoot open, and she looks down at the blond hair hovering over her wet core. "Br-br- itt. Mmmm, that feels good. I didn't know y-y-you could do that." Santana moans.

"Shush, let me take care of you." Britt's words vibrate off of Santana's inner thighs.

_On you baby, on you lady.. all night, all, all night. _

_I'm gon' take care of your body,_

_I'll be gentle don't you scream._

_It's getting hotter, make it softer, feel your chest on top of me._

Brittany latched on to Santana's clit, swirling her tongue around it over and over again. Santana's back arches off the bed. Brittany brings her hands to her abs, and pushes her down gently as her tongue still works magic on her clit. "Oh, fuck, Britt," Santana hissed as her hand threaded through Brittany's hair, urging her to continue. Brittany felt an aching mixture of pain and pleasure in the pit of her stomach as she does so. Brittany drops her head a little lower, and sticks her tongue about Santana's entrance. This makes Santana twist her hair a little harder. Brittany's long arm rises up to knead Santana's boob at the same time. This drives Santana nuts. Brittany's hands come down hard on her hips as Santana starts to buck. She keeps on licking and sucking as Santana can do nothing but let out a long expletive moan in Spanish. Brittany's sucking everything she can into her mouth, hand moving to drape Santana's right leg over her shoulder, tongue flicking furiously at Santana's wet core.

Brittany makes a few satisfied moans as she continues working Santana up. Once he tongue dipped between her folds again, Santana loses it. She cums with a few screams that bounce off the walls and make Brittany even harder. Brittany swallows all of her juices and continues to help her girl out, with all the love she has to give.

"Did I do that right?" Brittany asks timidly as she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

"It was perfecto!" Santana says with a hazy look on her face. She then becomes alert when she feels Brittany kiss up her stomach again. "I need you inside, baby. Make love to me."

_Lay on your back, you like it right there._

_Don't have to say it twice love, there's nothing here to fear._

_Taking it back, back to where it's clear. _

_Rolling on and on, sounds of love are in the air!_

_I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride, _

_I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride._

_On you baby, on you lady.. all night, all, all night. _

_I'm gon' take care of your body,_

_I'll be gentle don't you scream._

Brittany let Santana breathe and pant into the air, as she got up to take off her shorts and get a condom. Once she picked one from the huge amount in her drawer, she slipped it on herself, and got back on the bed. She kissed her way back up to Santana's lips. Santana moans into her mouth. After the kiss Brittany pulled back to guide herself into Santana. Next thing she knows, she feels the same warmth like the first time. Her mouth opened in a silent "oh". She kisses Santana again. Brittany begins thrusting in and out of Santana. A smacking noise feels the room. "I need to go deeper." She mumbles to herself. Brittany doesn't even think about her next movement, but she grabs Santana' left hand and they lock fingers together. With her other hand she holds onto the Santana's thigh and pulls it in the air, over her back. This allows her to go deeper, almost every time she thrusts back into her. "Can you keep up Lopez?" Brittany says and then bites her lip.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Santana chanted and squeezes the life out of Britt's hand. Brittany picks up the speed, and makes the bed scratch back and forth against the floor. Brittany gets into the groove of things more and she does another movement that left both her and Santana in shock. She hooked both of Santana's legs over her back, continued her thrusting as she removed her hands from Santana's to place them on the headboard. She holds her hands there to have more control. This immediately takes Santana by surprise, but she meets Brittany's thrusts with everything she has. "I love you so much." Brittany says through her pants as she looks down at Santana. Once she feels Santana's walls clenching around her penis, she loses it. Brittany's thrusts speed up, and she makes Santana's body shake.

"I gonna cum babe.." Santana says.

"Do it. Cum baby." Brittany says and she keeps her pace, wanting Santana to climax first; however, they climax at the same time. Brittany helps ride out both of the orgasms by thrusting slower and slower. She then stops when their breathing gets better, and removes her hands from the head board. She lets Santana's body fall back onto the bed gently and she goes along with her. Brittany is about to remove herself from in between her legs, but Santana stops her. "Not yet." Brittany stays in between her legs, and Santana wraps her arms around her and they just lie together.

They let their breathing get back to normal, and Brittany asks her question.

"Why were you crying? Are you upset?" She then raises her head up from Santana's chest and asks, "Is this breakup sex?" Santana then laughs and shakes her head.

"I love you, and no I am not upset. I was crying because there was a picture in there that reminded me of a day when I needed you." Santana says looking at the ceiling.

"Gosh you had me so scared. Now that we're together, I will always be here to take care of you and help you out. I am just glad we got that over with because I was so worried about it and I.." Brittany gets cut off with a kiss on the forehead.

"I do have questions about some of those pictures, but those will be asked later. What you do and your dark room is amazing. Now I just want to hold you and go to sleep especially after that mind-blowing love we just made. You keep surprising me, Britt. Inexperienced, my ass."

"Oh that? I honestly didn't know what I was doing I just took a chance. That's all. Wait, by the way, you taste amazing." Santana laughs at that. "What, you seriously do, totally better than pizza."

Santana smiles down at her and rubs her back. "I'm gonna take you on a date."

"Okay." Brittany giggles.

"And we're gonna have fun.''

"Okay." Brittany says.

"And you're gonna love love love love love it." Santana sings.

"I love love love love love you! Now let's sleep ." Brittany says in a tune.

With that they slept soundly all through the night.

**MORNING**

Susan and Daniel walk through their house singing.

"Hit that falsetto baby." She encourages her husband.

"_If you see me walkin' down the street And I start to cry each time we meet Walk on by, walk on by." _Daniel Pierce sings with enthusiasm. Then, Susan does the low- deep voice in the background, "_Walk on by, better walk on, walk on by."_

The laugh and dance and make their way to the kitchen to make breakfast. They cook enough eggs, bacon, pancakes, and oatmeal for everyone. Just after they finished cooking and singing together, a sleepy couple comes downstairs holding hands.

"Good morning!" Susan greets the girls as they take their seats at the kitchen table. "Good morning mom. How are you?" Brittany says with a mega-watt smile on her face.

"I am fine. How are you two?" Susan replies.

"We are great." Brittany says, but looks Santana in the face. "Just great." She completely ignores eye contact with her mother, but instead is grinning in Santana's face.

"What about you Santana?"

"I couldn't be happier Mrs. P." Santana replies but only looks at Susan when she says her name. Susan looks at her husband, who is holding a newspaper in his face, so that the girls can't see. He mouths to his wife. "They hung out." He makes a kissing face to his wife, and she gives him a grin and a nod. She takes the girls their breakfast and she and Daniel take their seats at the table.

"So what did you guys do last night?" Susan asks.

"We ate." They say at the same time, and laugh.

"Oh we know that. I walk in, check the fridge, and my dough is gone. How was the party?" Daniel asks.

"It was fun; we did a lot of dancing." Santana says and then goes on to eat her food.

"Sure sounds like fun. Did you guys sleep well?" Daniel says.

"Yup." They say at the same time and they giggle a little.

"I know you guys probably did, especially after _*cough*_ making _*loud cough*_ a homerun." Susan says.

"Mom!" Britt yells and looks at her mother. Santana chuckles and Brittany looks at her, but their attention gets pulled to Mr. Pierce.

Daniel looks at Susan and says, "I sleep wonderfully all the time after we hang out. I even have these dreams of-" Brittany's father says but gets cut off by his daughter.

"Dad!" Britt yells and looks at her father. Santana smirks after that one. She even giggles loudly at Mr. Pierce's statement and Brittany looks at her.

"What, that was funny." Santana says. Brittany tries to stare her down, but Santana wins so Brittany goes back to eating her food.

"You see that right there? She's got ya now. She will win every disagreement now." Her dad says.

"Let's just eat you guys. Santana has to be home by noon today." Brittany says and they all go back to eating.

They all eat and once they were done with breakfast, Brittany helps her mom clean up, and Santana went upstairs to get her things.

Brittany's mom leans over and whispers a question to her, "You didn't show that note to Santana did you?"

"I am going upstairs." With that she goes upstairs to check on Santana. Susan smiles because she knows that Brittany has seen the note, meaning she had to have gone through her drawer. She smiles sneakily and grabs her phone. She sends a message out:

_Not 100% sure if they did the big shebang; however they did read my note, so there is a possibility they might have. We will just find out for sure another time._

Brittany finds Santana is sitting on her bed, with her things smiling. "Are you ready?" Brittany asks. "No, I don't want to be away from you." She gets up to meet Britt by the door. "I don't want you to leave either." They kiss and they walk down the stairs, and then over to Santana's. When they made it to her door, they hugged for five minutes.

"I love you."

"I love you and I will see you at school Monday. We can walk together." Brittany kisses her once more and sees her inside and then goes home to do homework that was due the next day.

**School Time Britt's POV**

I walk over to Santana's house and ring her doorbell. Before I came here I went to my back yard and gently plucked a few flowers from my section of our garden. I love spring time. Santana's father answers the door and smiles at me. This is weird. I hope he doesn't think these flowers are for him.

"You can go upstairs. If you don't she will be in there all morning." He says.

"Thank you, sir." I walk up the stairs and I enter the door that has Santana written on it in black letters and glitter. I knock, but she doesn't answer. I just settle for the entering slowly thing. I twist the knob and walk into her room. She is facing away from me and I see her putting on a soft pink lip gloss. I sneak up behind her. Instead of scaring the crap out of her, I pull her into me with one hand and bring the flowers into her view. She gasps in surprise, and turns around to look at me. Once she is facing me, I give her a peck on the lips. I don't want to mess up her lip gloss.

"Oh dios mio, baby. No pecks." She laughs.

"But I don't want to ruin your lip gloss."

"Nothing I can't fix, now kiss me like you mean it." After she says that, I kiss her like my life depended on it.

"Now you see that was so much better. Good morning." She gives me a wink and tells me to have a seat she just has to get her bag. I wait in a chair she has near her mirror and just look around. I see her black drapes still by her window. It's crazy how far we've come. I then see her giant shelf of books. My girl loves her books. I then notice her bed. She must have just gotten those sheets. They look very silky like. 'I'm sure that bed would be fun if we were to-'

My thoughts get interrupted when I see Santana enter from her bathroom and tell me she is ready.

We walk to school, just as happy as can be. We make our way to our lockers still holding hands as we both go through our lockers. It's like we literally cannot be without each other. When I'm near her I need to have some contact with her, or even just eye contact.

"Will you guys please disconnect yourselves from each other for five seconds?" A Quinn Fabray says behind us. Santana and I turn around together, and I honestly don't know what Santana is going to say or even worse do. My girl definitely does not play, especially when it comes to Quinn.

"Where is your girlfriend Fabray?" Santana gives Quinn the evil stare while she asked that question. I can't help but to get turned on when she gets jealous and sassy.

"She is busy right now. Anyway, I came by to ask Brittany a question." Quinn then turns to me and I see Santana's face grow red. "Do you want to come to one of softball games?" She pulls out a ticket and I immediately look at Santana. She looks like she was about pound Quinn's face. I squeeze her hand a little to reassure her and calm her down.

"Only if my girl wants me to. It is her game too." I say.

"Yeah, Fabray _my _girlfriend and I will talk about that, alone. So if you don't mind we are going to be on our way. Bye." Santana speaks for me and then all of a sudden, she pushes me up against the lockers, and kisses me like she wanted to know what I ate for breakfast. She caught me completely off guard but I finally respond. When she was done, I felt like I lost all feeling in my lips.

She turns around and giggles at Quinn, who was still standing there. "See you at lunch baby." With that she walks off and that leaves Quinn and me. All I do is shrug and make my way to class. I don't know if I can focus on Bio, after that kiss. I couldn't stop smiling thinking about it. But, I got through it.

After Bio, in my same old Monday schedule, I had Computer Science. I walk in, and take my seat. Puck comes in again and takes a seat next to me. I pay him no mind, and get started on the bell ringer. After a few minutes or so, I feel a vibration in my pocket. I pull out my phone, and I see that it's a message from Santana.

'_She likes you. I win the bet.'- My baby_

'_No she doesn't. This bet is still on. By the way what do you want if you win?' (sent)_

'_This.' - My baby_

Next thing I know, I am getting a picture message. I don't know what she could possibly be sending me. I open up the photo after it was downloaded and

**BOOM**

I fall out my seat onto the floor. It was a picture of Santana naked in the locker room showers, with suds almost washed away on her body. Her right hand is clenching her boob. Underneath the picture it had_: I want this, but with you in it. This photo should go in your dark room ;) See you at lunch._

"Bro what's wrong with you?" Puck asks me.

"Oh nothing, just lost my balance." I answer.

"Okay, either you are lying or you just got laid. I don't take you for the lying type so I will go with the second one."

"What are you talking about Puck?"

"Well for starters, you just called me Puck again, and you didn't get angry or correct me when I called you Bro." He says.

"Leave me alone Puckerman."

"I knew it. Well, give me the details. How was she?"

"Goodbye Puckerman." I say. I get back up to finish my program, but I can't even think straight. 'The things she does to me.' I basically will just sit here the whole period, until it's time for lunch.

**LUNCH**

I see Santana sitting at our table with two trays. She keeps turning her head; I guess she's looking for me. I walk in the other direction so I could sneak up behind her. I put my arm around her.

"Heyyyy babe. I got you a tray of food." She says and I take a seat.

"I could eat something else."

"Eat your food." She laughs.

"Get your head out of the gutter. You were the one that sent that picture, that tempting beautiful, sexy picture."

"Oh yeah, well did you like it?"

"Like it? I loved it, but not nearly as much as I love you." I scoot closer to her to get a kiss.

"Britt, would you like to come to my softball game?"

"Hell yes. I want to support you, and I want to see you in your uniform." I wiggle my eyebrows and pop a French fry into my mouth.

"I wanted to ask you first. The game is afterschool. I was gonna ask you at lunch, but that Quinn Fa-bitch-"

I cut her off. "Babe, you know I only have eyes and love for you. She likes someone else. She even asked me how it was to date a girl. I couldn't even answer that question, so I told her how it was to date the best, smartest, loveliest, girl I know. That girl is you. You and I are together. No Quinn Fabray is going to break that up for two reasons."

'What are those two reasons?" Santana asks me.

"The first reason is I love you and you love me. No one is going to come between that. The second is she doesn't like me, like that. Even if she did, she can't even compete with you." I say with the most honesty and sincerity I have.

"Okay, you have a major point. I will leave it alone, but the next time she does something, I don't like, it's so on. Also, you have to keep up your part of the bet." She places her hand on the side of my face and pulls me in for a kiss. We eat our lunch. Then, I walk Santana to class and I go to my class. I couldn't wait for this softball game.

**THE SOFTBALL GAME du dun dunnnnnn…**

Santana is changing in the girls locker room when a Quinn Fabray comes in to change.

"You ready for our first game this season?" Quinn asks.

"Yup." Santana responds.

"Is your girlfriend going to be in the stands?" Quinn has the nerve to ask.

"Yup, and she will be watching me." Santana closes her locker door and leaves the locker room. Quinn continues on getting ready and soon leaves the room after Santana. They meet their coach in the gym room and await the time when the game starts. Then, they would go outside to the fields.

A crowd of families and students accumulate in the field. Brittany made a sign for her girlfriend so that she could cheer her on. She made sure to put Santana's name on it with her number in big red writing. She even took the time to add some glitter to it. She took a seat right in the middle of the stands and waited for the game to start.

When the clock hit 5:30pm, Brittany starts waving her sign. The announcer called the players into the field. Because Santana is a captain, she has to play the full game. So she will see her girl play hard in this game for an hour and a half, in her small uniform. She made sure to bring her camera to take pictures.

For a moment Brittany doesn't see Santana. She searches the field until the McKinley girls did their circle, and she saw Santana's number, number 7.

"Woohoo, go number 7!" Brittany yells. Once the girls break for practice throws, Santana looked toward the stands and waved back at her. She makes a heart shape with her two hands and then puts on her mitt. Quinn sees their interaction, and wants to hurl. Since Quinn and Santana are co-captains, they have to practice with each other. Santana is the pitcher, and Quinn is the catcher, so it works out perfectly. They take their positions.

Santana throws her special fast ball. Quinn catches it with ease. "What that's all you got Lopez?" Quinn taunts.

"You want something special? I've got just the thing." Santana throws and underarm, curve ball. Quinn goes for it. She catches it but it causes her to fall onto the ground. She gives Santana the absolute meanest glare.

Brittany sees this from the stands. "Oh shit, this cannot be good." She mumles to herself.

The McKinley practice is over so they sit in the dugout. Brittany decides to make her way closer to the gate so that she could talk to Santana about the Quinn situation. With a couple of excuse me's, and pardon me's, Brittany finds her way to the gate near the dugout. She calls out for Santana.

"Hey babe." Santana meets her on the other side of the gate.

"Santana, what happened to leaving the situation alone? I don't want you guys to lose your first game of the season because of this. You two are the most players." Britt says with concern.

"She taunted me. Look, everything is under control. If there's one thing I admire about Quinn it's the fact that she will do anything to win. We're good." Santana puts her fingers through the holes of the gate and Brittany locks hers with them.

"Okay, just be careful and focus. I love you."

"I love you, too. Now give me a good luck kiss." The holes are big enough for Brittany to put her lips through. Santana plants a kiss right on her lips, and then she goes back to the dugout.

'I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. She will do anything to win.' Brittany thinks to herself as she walks back to her seat.

After the other team's practice, the starters are called to the field. Santana goes to her pitching place, Quinn to her catching spot, and the other girls went to theirs. McKinley has the start. Quinn gives Santana what to throw. Santana does just what she signals. The batter hits the ball with ease that earns a run to third base.

"Anything to win, huh?"

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW The next chapter will pick up here. Did you guys like this chapter? Is the Quinn situation too much? Keep reading and you guys will see where that goes. Aren't Santana and Brittany so cute : ) ? Yes we will see jealous Britt. I personally like adding music to different parts of my story, so I hope you guys don't mind. Music in this chapter: Walk On By- Average White Band, Ride- Joseph Somo, Power Trip- Joseph Somo version! If you didn't like this chapter, just stick around there will be more to come ! till later my llamas !**


	17. Interruptions

**CHAPTER 17**

**A/N: Hello! I received wonderful and helpful comments on that last chapter! This chapter is long overdue; totally busy our musical is now on tech. rehearsal and dress rehearsal so I was really busy, and I got sick again. But, thank you guys for waiting! Some of you have small concerns but just trust me you guys, I have a plan. This fanfic will not get too dark. (I am still thinking about their ages). Did you hear about Hemo being pregnant?! I am excited, as long as she is happy, I'm happy for her. Anyway back to the story. Bye fellow llamas! *btw im glad to see you guys are liking the llamastuff ;) **

**Continues on: Britt's POV**

I see Quinn give Santana another signal. Santana shakes her head, but Quinn insists she throws what she signals. Santana listens to Quinn, and throws a medium speed curve ball. The batter hits this ball with ease, and it gives that team a homerun. The other girl on third runs to home as well as the batter herself.

'What the fuck is Quinn doing?' I think to myself. 'Why is she just throwing this game?'

"It's alright babe, keep it together!" I yell from my seat and then look around. There aren't that many people at this game.

Santana kicks at the dirt and looks up at me in the stands. I give her a thumbs up, and she Santana smiles at me. Then, she turns around focuses her attention on the game. I catch Quinn throwing a frown our way, and she throws a smirk at Santana. I wonder what exactly she is thinking.

I could tell that half of the girls on the team were clueless to what exactly Quinn was doing. Santana pitches without Quinn signaling to her. The batter hits the ball, but a girl from McKinley's team catches it and she was out.

"There you go number 7!" I yell out. Santana turns my way and smiles. I get up and walk down a few aisles to get better pictures. I capture a picture of Santana throwing another ball. The ball was in the air and she looked so focused. Her muscles were all locked in and her eyebrows were scrunched together. She looks amazing. She is definitely in her element when she plays softball.

I get lost again in my thoughts about Santana, but then I see that the batter misses the ball this time. Quinn catches it, and it is strike one. Quinn tells Santana what to throw this time. Santana must have not listened to her because when Quinn catches the ball, she looks shocked, at the same time she is furious. It is time to pitch again, and Santana throws. The batter does not hit the ball, and Quinn catches the ball.

Santana jumps up in the air yelling yes! I snap a couple of pictures of her as I cheer at the same time. "Good job babe!" I cheer. I get a couple of stares from the other people here on the stands. I don't care though. I love being with Santana, and it's nobody's business. Like I told her, it's just me and her. Santana sees me and blows a kiss my way. That makes me feel like I was really her good luck charm.

After our McKinley girls switched from outfield, our McKinley girls had hit 3 homeruns. The other team had five homeruns. I snap a few photos of the girls with happy faces. My girl has the best happy look. Her cheeks were rosy red, strings of her were around her face, and her smile illuminated the whole field. Just watching her doing something she loves, makes me happy.

Next, it is Quinn's turn to go up to bat. She looks like she doesn't even want to play. 'She better not be trying to throw this game. This is terrible.' I think to myself. Quinn gets a strike on the first pitch. Then, she sways from side to side and readjusts herself. The pitcher throws the ball at high speed. Quinn goes for it, but misses it.

"Come on Quinn! You got this!" I yell from the first row. Quinn hears me and turns my way. She smiles at me and I shout to her, "Focus." I turn my head toward the dugout to see if I could see Santana. Once I find her, she looks angry. Oh boy, do I mean angry. She even has her arms crossed. I let my camera hang from my neck. I point to my eye, and then join my hands together to make a heart, and then point to her. All the while, I mouthed I love you. She turns her head away from me. I can tell she is hiding her face from me. She looks like she's laughing. I walk over to the gate by the dugout to get closer to her.

"Number 7, don't hide from me." I say. "That is my favorite number, you know." I hear someone walking from around the corner in the dugout. I hope that it's Santana because I would sound pretty stupid just talking to a gate.

Then, all of a sudden Santana appears from around the corner. "Are you upset?" I ask her. She shakes her head at me. I clasp my hands together and stick out my bottom lip.

"Please talk to me." I beg her. She starts cheesing a big smile and she sticks out her tongue at me and shakes her head again.

"Okay, well I am going to go cry my eye balls out." I joke and try to walk away from the gate, but she clears her throat.

"Yesssss?" I say as I turn around. Santana gets closer to the gate. I put my fingers through the holes and she places hers over mine. "Britt, it's just… I still think that she likes you. If you even pay some attention to her I'm afraid she will take it the wrong way. I know you are mine. I guess I just can't help but to get jealous. Ugh, now I sound like a brat."

"Babe, you know I'm only your good luck charm. I only came here to see _you _play. Quinn looks like she doesn't even want to be here right now. So, I thought I'd give her a little shout out, with the hope that she will do better. Trust me; you have nothing to worry about. I am all yours, in this world, in our world-"

"Oh yeah where else?" Santana cuts in.

"In my bed... everywhere. I love you and you're all mines."

"I sure and you're all mines. I love you." She puckers her lips out and I move in to kiss her. Her lips move across mine and I swipe my tongue against her lips. She opens her mouth wider and I swear it feels like the world stopped. Thank God these gates have huge openings in them.

*COUGH* *COUGH* "Lopez, get over here!" Santana's coach interrupts us.

"See you're gonna get me in trouble."

I touch Santana's chin. "Hey, it's just me and you. Now go win this game, and maybe you'll get a little something." I wink at her and she smiles and waves me goodbye. I see Quinn made it to second base. At least she did something. I go back to my seat in the front row and I see someone sitting in my seat. I walk up and I sit next to this brunette girl. She looks excited over this game. I pull out my camera and get ready to take more pictures. Then all of a sudden I feel her lean over my shoulder.

"Whatcha doing?" This girl asks.

I scoot over some. "I'm taking pictures." I answer her and snap a couple of photos.

Then, this girl scoots closer to me. "Ooh, that looks fun." I take a couple photos of my baby running up to go bat. This is the last inning. We are actually tied with the other team.

"Is that your girlfriend or something?" The same girl sitting next to me asks. I smile and continue taking pictures. I finally answer her, "Yes. That's my girlfriend." She doesn't say anything.

"Oh, my girlfriend is on the team too." She giggles. I put my camera down and look at this girl sitting next to me. If this were a cartoon animation movie, my ears would have gotten huge and would have been ringing and my eyes probably would have bulged out of my eye sockets! I must have heard something incorrectly because the first thing that comes to my mind is Quinn. Could Quinn be her girlfriend?

"Who's your girlfriend?" I ask curiously and anxiously. I wait for her to answer. When I see her beginning to speak, the whole crowds breaks into cheers. People are screaming and shouting. I look out into the field and they are picking Santana and Quinn up in the air. I immediately get my camera ready and take pictures.

"You go baby!" I yell and she looks my way with her most adorable grin. "I'm gonna meet you inside, I'm going to hit the showers!" She tells me and I take more pictures. I turn around to talk to this girl again, but she isn't here anymore. I shrug and get ready to go inside into the gym to wait for my girlfriend. I keep in mind that I have to tell Santana about this. I am going to win this bet. 'Now that I think about it, I have to figure my part of the bet.'

**30 minutes later**

I wait for Santana on the bleachers. I am playing a game on my phone to pass the time. But, then I hear something underneath me. I get up from the bleachers and look at them. I don't notice anything wrong with them. Until, I see some movement happening underneath them.

"Boo!" Santana shouts at me and motions for me to come under the bleachers with her. I walk out of the gym, and walk down some stairs to get to where Santana was. I arrive at the door, and I try to open the door, but it doesn't even budge.

I knock quietly on the door and look around to see if anyone was around. There was no answer on the door. I knock again. This time I hear movement happening on the other side of the door. It swings open, and I walk over the threshold. I am all of a sudden being pulled by the shirt inside.

"Woah, you're excited."

Santana laughs. "Mhmm, and you know what I want?"

"What does my girl want?" I ask as I walk us over to where a couch is in the back of the room. I have no clue why there is a room under the bleachers, but hey if it gives me alone time with her, then I am thankful for this room. Santana turns us around so that the back of my knees hit the couch. She sends a shiver down my spine as she bites at her bottom lip. I don't know exactly what she is thinking. It's crazy how I know almost every thought that she has going on in that gorgeous head of hers through my pictures, but in person, I feel like I'm two steps behind her. My thoughts get interrupted when Santana pushes me down onto the couch.

"I want my post-game reward and you're gonna give it to me. I was the MVP and you said you would give me a little something." She looks down at me with her hands around my neck as her thumbs make circles at my throat.

"Oh yeah? Did I say that?" I tease her as I begin to rub my hands up and down her bare legs because she's wearing short shorts. I move my hands slowly up and down. "So what do you think you deserve?" My hands go up to her waist and I turn her around slowly, so that her back is facing me. I bring my hands up to lift up her shirt up over her boobs. My lips come in contact with her lower back. I plant kisses at the top of her shorts.

"Mmmm, that feels good." Santana says and lets out a small moan. I halt my kisses, "I'm listening." I whisper against her skin. I make a trail of kisses up to the middle of her back, and then back down again to the top of her shorts.

"Do whatever you want to do…" She breathes out.

"Whatever" _kiss_ "I" _kiss_ "want" _kiss _"to" _kiss_ "do"? I ask as I plant wet kisses over her body.

"In that case I want to spread your legs like this." I grab a hold of her thighs, and force them apart gently. "Next I want you to bend you over like this." I raise my hand to guide her down in the middle of her back. I stay seated and kiss the back of her thighs. After a few moments of kissing, I guide her back up. "Then, I want to turn you around." I turn her body around quickly and she immediately straddles my lap. I grab the sides of her face and bring her in to kiss me. I run tongue around the outline of her lips. Her mouth immediately opens to collide with mine. A sudden spark jolts through my body and I flip us over onto the couch. I start to raise her shirt up a little more. Then, she grabs my shirt and it gets launched across the room. I settle myself in between Santana's legs, and my hands immediately move to the top of her shorts. My fingers hook onto the inside of her shorts. As I begin to pull them off….

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

My head shoots up and Santana's head turns sideways towards the door. "Oh shit." We say in unison. "Damn." Santana says after. She lets her head fall to the armrest of the couch, and I let my head fall onto her stomach.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Come on we got to get out of here." I say to Santana as I get up from in between her legs. I find my shirt and look over to Santana, who is still lying on the couch. She pulls her shirt back down, and makes sure her shorts are on right.

"What's wrong?" I ask her as she lies here with a pout on her face and her arms crossed.

"I wanted my post-game reward now." She whispers.

"Come on, as soon as we leave. You will get more than a post-game reward." I kiss her on the lips. It started to get hot in here, until we heard someone say, "Why won't this fucking key work, this stupid school. Is anybody in there?"

I motion for Santana to get up and we walk quietly and quickly to the door through the room. I turn off the lights, so that it is pitch black. The person on the other side of the door shoves another key in the door. I hear them put their hand on the doorknob, so I turn it and open the door. We move behind the door. From what we can see from the little light in the hallway and hear, it is Santana's softball coach. 'If she sees me she will probably have another reason to not like me.' As soon as her coach steps toward the opposite side of the room to turn on the lights, I pull on Santana's hand to let her know that we have to make a run for it.

We move swiftly around the door and run through the hallways and up the stairs. We hear her coach say, "What the fuck was that?" Santana starts giggling part of the way.

"Oh my God, your coach almost saw us having sex." I laugh along with her. We keep running while holding hands down the hallway.

"No, no, no. See that is where you are wrong babe. My coach almost caught us making love. There's a big difference." She wags her finger at me and continues laughing.

"This is true. Now, come on, I need to get you home so that I can do just what I want to do to you." I bop her on the nose with my finger as we slow down to a jog. We see our lockers in our view and we sprint to them. I open up my locker grab whatever books I made need. I can't even think about what homework I have to do because my whole mind and body is filled with thoughts of Santana. She grabs her stuff and we make our way still jogging to the front exit of the school.

"First one out to the sidewalk wins!" Santana shouts and then takes off running.

"Oh no you don't!" I sprint after her. I run and run and run. I keep my eyes straight ahead. As soon as I see Santana almost out of the door, I see the same girl that sat next to me at the game. I slow down and turn right to follow her. "Hey, wait up." I tell the girl. She slows down and turns around to talk to me. "What's up?" She says.

"Can I ask you a question?" I say with the hope that she will answer with what I want her to answer.

"Sure."

"Do you know Quinn, Quinn Fabray?"

"I sure do. Why?"

"Is she-" **I** get cut off by Santana who comes and hugs me and pulls me away.

"Sorry, my baby and I have plans!" She shouts to this mystery girl without looking at her. Once we get outside, I slow down my walking."Babe, that girl is probably Quinn's girlfriend. She said that she knew Quinn and that she had a girlfriend on the team. I was just about to find out."

"Mhmm, sure. Come on let's gooooo!" Santana grabs my hand and we start walking to my house.

"Haaa, you just don't want me to win this bet."

"I don't want her to like you, but I am going to win this bet." Santana laughs.

"We'll see." I say.

**10 minutes later**

They arrive on their block and walk further down it to go to Brittany's house.

Brittany stops, looks, and sees her mom and dad's cars out in front. "Ugh my mom and dad are home."

"No biggie we can just go to my house then. My parents don't come home until later. They said they were going out." Santana suggests.

"Good because I can't wait to get you all to myself without any interruptions." Brittany whispers into Santana's ear.

"Oh God. Let's go inside before I jump on you in the middle of the street." Santana pulls Brittany by her shirt, and they cross the street.

"I would actually be okay with that." Brittany laughs and follows Santana's lead.

**In Brittany's House (Susan and Daniel)**

"Is Brittany coming home late today Susan?" Daniel shouts from the living room.

"I don't know honey. Why don't you just text her or something?" Susan walks upstairs quietly. She walks cuts through the hallway and looks toward her destination, her daughter's room. She walks down and stands in front of her door.

"Honey, what are we having for dinner?" Daniel asks from where he's sitting.

Just as Susan is about to walk over the threshold, she sighs a deep sigh. "I don't know _honey_. Give me a minute okay." She continues walking into Brittany's room and spots her bed made up and everything in order. "Wow." Susan mutters out loud. She walks over to the side of her daughter's bed and takes a seat on it. She takes out her cellphone and reads, 'you would know for sure if you count to see if there are some missing.' She glances at the nightstand. She inspects it, and then thinks to herself, 'Should I or should I not, that is the question.' Susan reaches out her hand slowly, and aims for the drawer handle. She reaches for it. She gets closer and closer. Just as she opens it to see…

"Honey, I asked what was for dinner." Daniel enters into Brittany's room and looks at Susan. Susan snatches her hand back as quickly as possible. "What are you doing?" Daniel asks.

"Nothing, just you know, cleaning Britty's room." Susan gets up and meets Daniel in the middle of the room.

"Well, what are we having for dinner?"

"Pizza, we're having pizza."

"No can do. They used up all the dough."

"We will just order out okay." Susan says in an irritated tone. She passes Daniel and walks out of Brittany's room.

"What is wrong with her?" Daniel says and leaves the room also. He goes back down to the living room, while Susan goes to their bedroom. She takes out her cellphone again, and sends this message:

'I guess we will have to find out for sure some other way.'

**Santana's House**

They drop their bags to the floor, and they take off their shoes, Brittany turns Santana around. She raises Santana's arms up against the door, and spreads her legs wider. Brittany feels all over the sides and back of her body until she gets to her ass. She gropes Santana's ass.

"Your ass is amazing babe." She then takes her hands off of her ass. Brittany takes a few steps closer and stands directly behind Santana, so that he ass came in contact with her front. She gives a surprising thrust into Santana, who still has her hands up against the door in a V-shape. The brunette decided to take control, so she dropped her hands and rotates her body around. She grabs the sides of Brittany's face and kisses her. It starts off really sweet, until Santana darts her tongue slowly into Brittany's mouth. Brittany brings her hands to Santana's chest, just now realizing that her girlfriend did not even have a bra on.

Brittany continues to kiss her back as she massages her boobs. Brittany sucks on her bottom lip. They take a breather. "Mmmm babe, that feels good." She squeezes Santana's boobs more. Both of their chests heave up and down as they feel a need for more.

They go back to kissing and Santana's hands tangle in Brittany's hair as Brittany crouches down. She places her hands on the back of Santana's thighs, and lifts her up onto her waist. Santana responds by wrapping her legs around Brittany's back. Brittany takes a break from kissing.

Brittany looks directly into Santana's eyes and says, "We better get upstairs or I'm gonna fuck you right here on the floor." Santana's eyes dodge between Brittany's eyes and her lips. "Fuck, you sound so sexy. We need to do that someday."

"Oh yeah?"

"Hell yeah." With that Brittany carries Santana upstairs in a hurry. Once she made it upstairs she opens the door with one hand while the other still cradled Santana's ass.

She walks quickly over to the edge of Santana's bed. They continue to kiss heatedly, moving their tongues back and forth and around each other. Brittany hears Santana moan, and she tosses Santana on the bed gently. Santana rolls over so that her stomach is flat against the bed. Brittany stands behind her as she points her ass up into the air. Brittany brings her hands to the sides of Santana's shorts accompanied with her panties and slips them down to her knees. The brunette gets on all fours and kicks off her shorts and panties. Brittany then guides her shirt off of her and tosses it, leaving her fully naked.

Brittany guides her hand up to the back of Santana's neck. She slowly moves her finger down her spine which makes Santana shiver. Once she reached her lower back area, Brittany grabs her hips and flips her over quickly. "Ooohh Britt, I am so loving this side of you." Santana husks and then bites her lip.

Brittany motions her finger to her lips."Shhh". She takes off all of her clothes. Santana gets up on her knees and Brittany gets up on the bed. She grabs the back of Santana's neck and pulls her closer so that her tongue slides into Santana's open mouth as her hands tangle in Santana's hair. Brittany pulls back for a moment.

"You said I could do whatever I want." Brittany says out loud.

"Mhmmm, whatever you want." Santana tries to bring Brittany down to lay on the bed on top of her, but Brittany stops.

"What's wrong?" Santana asks.

"You said whatever I want, well I want this." Brittany goes up to the top of Santana's bed and lays her head in her pillows. She motions for Santana to come closer. Santana straddles her hips and she can feel Brittany is semi-hard. She leans up and gently grabs the back of Santana's thighs and she starts crawling up to Brittany's face.

"Is this what you want to do?" Santana asks just to make sure she knows what she is asking for.

Brittany nods her head, and Santana continues moving up her body. She hovers over Brittany's face until Brittany grabs her waist and pushes her down gently. Britt kisses the insides of her thighs. Then, she glides her tongue a few times up her thigh until she dives into the place that Santana needs her at. The initial contact of her tongue onto Santana's center, made Santana jump. Brittany rubs her hands up and down Santana's thighs so that her girlfriend can relax. She sticks her tongue out again, but slowly and strokes it along Santana's other set of lips. Santana adjusts to the feel and holds onto her headboard railing. The brunette starts to get more into the feeling, and then Brittany surprises her by flicking her tongue around so that it is massaging Santana's clit.

"Fuck, baby, mmm!" Santana screams as she starts rocking her hips against Brittany's face. She grinded up on Brittany's face moaning and screaming as her clit repeatedly bump against Brittany's nose. Brittany moves her hands to Santana's ass and starts massaging it as her tongue works wonders on her clit. Santana takes a deep breath as she feels Brittany's tongue move lower to her entrance. "Fuck me faster baby." Santana feels a throbbing feeling in her core. Brittany feels wetness around her mouth. She continues to lick her as she savors the unique taste. Brittany rolls her tongue, at the same time pushing Santana more into her. Santana takes her hands off the headboard railing and brings one to her boob and the other to Brittany's head as Brittany sucks and licks and swirls with her tongue. She does just what she wanted to do. Santana's moans break out and her voice could literally crack a glass. Brittany voices, "Mmm so good." That sends a vibration against Santana's core and she loses it. Santana pushes Brittany's head further into her, so that everything Brittany saw, tasted, felt, smelled, hell even knew was Santana. "Oh God." Santana screamed out as Brittany's lips wrapped around her harden clit. Santana's thighs squeezed and grew tense. She starts bobbing up and down, making sure not to suffocate Britt. Her eyes shut tight. "Brittany! Brittany! Brittany! I love you so fucking much!" Brittany then feels the same taste but more. Santana had cum, so quickly and greedily licks and sucks hard at everything Santana gave. The brunette squeezes her own boob, bites her lip, as she comes down from her high.

After Brittany is done basically cleaning up Santana, she lets her head fall directly in between Santana's pillows. Santana travels down Brittany's body. She stays straddling her but lays her body flat against her girlfriend's skin. Brittany wraps her arms around her back.

"Okay you can't seriously tell me that you haven't done that before. You are so good at that." Santana breathes exhaustedly and her chest heaves largely between each word.

Brittany laughs. "I really like doing that. You taste so damn good." Brittany smirks and took her bottom lip in her mouth. She licks around her mouth to get all of Santana's juices from around her face. "I hope you're not tired, because that was only the beginning." Santana feels Brittany's penis start to rise more and more against her. Santana raises her head up, and gives Brittany a raised brow look.

"Come here" Brittany whispers while she grabs onto the sides of Santana's face, pulling her up to capture her lips. Santana works her lips in between Brittany's, as they kiss passionately. Brittany decides to tend to every part of Santana's body. They continued to kiss slow and caress each other softly. Brittany gently rubs Santana's face.

"Now I'm all yours in_ this _bed."

"You sure are."

"Round 2!" Brittany yells and flips Santana over. Santana playfully screams.

"Hold on one sec. Let me get a condom." With that Brittany gets up ass naked, as Santana waits in her bed legs spread while she was up on her elbows. Brittany comes back and sees Santana waiting for her.

'The things I'm about to do to you.' Brittany mumbles as she makes her way over to the bed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()

Santana's parents, Jose and Maria, pull up into their drive way. Jose gets out of the car, slams his door and makes his over to the passenger side, to open the door for his wife.

Maria gets out of the car and gives her hand to her husband, "Oh gosh, honey I had such a wonderful time. We need to go out more."

"I did too mi corazón (my heart). I bet those girls don't know a thing about bachata." Jose spins his wife around and dips her. Once he brought her back up he makes sure to close her door and lock the car.

They go to their front door and open the door. "Honey, didn't Santana have her first softball game today?" Jose asks his wife.

"She sure did, we should go ask her." They start walking toward the stairs. Then, all of a sudden, Jose stops.

"Wait, do you hear that?" He asks.

"Yeah. Wait shush."

A bunch of noises are coming from upstairs.

"Come on, let's go check it out." They walk up the stairs. They hear the noises coming from their daughter's room. They get closer and closer, until they are standing right in front of Santana's door.

Santana's mother reaches for the doorknob.

**SWOOSH!**

The door swings open.

"What are you two doing!?"

Maria and Jose witness Santana and Brittany are sitting on completely different sides of her room, fully clothed. Brittany is at Santana's desk. Santana is sitting by her window. Her bed is made and the room looks like it was not even touched.

"Nothing, just hanging out." Brittany and Santana say at the same time.

"Okay, well we heard weird noises, and we just came up here to check." Maria says.

"Is everything fine between you two?" Jose asks. "Yeah, why are guys sitting so far apart?" Maria adds in. "And why is the window up?"

"Oh we got hot. It was starting to get really stuffy." Santana says and throws Brittany a look, who tries to hide the blush on her face.

"Hmm, well your Mom and I just got back from dancing. We're going to go downstairs to eat something. Are you two hungry?" Jose asks as he and his wife exit the room with Brittany and Santana in tow.

"I ate plenty Mr. Lopez." Santana nudges Brittany, which makes her change her answer. "But, that was while ago. I am up for some more." Santana nudges her again. Brittany mouths a 'what?' "I meant I am up for some food."

"Okay dear." Maria and Jose go into the kitchen and set out some materials for the dinner they are about to prepare.

**An Hour Later**

"That meal was wonderful Mr. and Mrs. Lopez. Thank you so much." I say as I place my napkin over my plate.

"Oh don't worry about it. Santana's company is our company." Santana's mom says to me with a warm smile.

"Ah, how about we go to the living room." Mr. Lopez suggests. I get up and pull out Santana's chair before going into the living room. Mrs. Lopez looks at me and smiles. I grin back and take Santana's hand to go into the living room. I take my seat on the couch. Mr. Lopez takes a seat in his chair and Mrs. Lopez took seat on the other couch. I expect Santana to take a seat next to me however, she does something totally unexpected. She takes a seat right on my lap.

"Hey there." She bops my nose and turns around to look at her parents, who don't seem to mind the position we are in right now. Just thinking about the awkwardness Santana and I had experienced when her parents had come home.

"So how was your softball game mija?" Maria asks.

"It was amazing Mami. I was the MVP of the game." My girl smiles happily. She looks back at me and then back at her parents.

"She sure was. She was so in her element out on the field." I chime in.

"That's my girl. I wish we could have been there." Mr. Lopez says.

I start to rub up and down Santana's back. "I took plenty of pictures. I will make sure to give you guys some. She was amazing." I unconsciously start massaging her back, which certainly was not the right thing to do because she starts moving and basically grinding down on my lap. I swallow hard, and stop massaging her back.

Santana turns around and asks "Are you okay?" I want to say no I am not okay. I am not okay that I am getting excited in my pants while we are talking to your parents. But I settle with, "I am great." Santana replies, "Okay, just making sure." She throws me a wink which makes me even more excited.

I start humming some tune, completely zoning out to what everyone was saying.

"Brittany, are you okay?" Maria, asks me. I lift up Santana's arm and stick my head underneath. "I'm fine, I just daydreamed a little."

"Oh, well we were just talking about your birthday, that's coming up. Santana told me about it, but we wanted to know exactly what your plans were for it."

"I don't really know. I don't usually get too excited about the whole idea, but I gotta feeling that this one will be different, probably the most memorable one." I turn my head up at Santana as I am still under her arm.

"I am sure Santana will make it very special." Maria says with the sweetest tone.

"I am too." I wink at my girl.

"It is getting awfully late. Well, we hope that today was good for the both of you." Jose says and gets up offers his hand to his wife. "Goodnight dears." Maria says as she follows him into their bedroom.

"Goodnight and thank you again." After that I am left alone with my girlfriend. "Today has been a crazy day, but you know what it was fun and worth it." Santana then spins around so that she is sitting sideways on my lap. "Why?" She asks.

"Because I spent every moment with you."

She laughs at me, "Awwww you're so cheesy, but I love you and your cheesiness."

"I love you too." We kiss for a couple of minutes. We did not want it to get too heated. When it was time, Santana got off my lap and walked me to the door.

"I will see you later, okay." She brings her hands up to my face and kisses me hard.

"Okay." I give her one last kiss of the night and make my way back over to my house with a smile on my face. I walk through the door and I pass by the kitchen but no one is there. I walk past the living room and my parents are on the couch watching a show.

"I'm home. Bye." I run up the stairs before they could say anything. As soon as I walk over my threshold into my room, I notice something different. I stood at the same spot for five minutes, trying to see what was wrong with my room. I know I made it up perfectly this morning because I was planning on having Santana over, but now, something seems pretty off.

I look left and I look right, until BAM it hit me. I walk closer to my bed, the bed that I had made up so perfectly that I bounced a quarter on top of. The same bed that _now_ has a butt-print on it, on the side where my night stand is.

"WHO THE HECK WAS IN MY ROOM?!" I yell. I open my drawer and I don't find anything different about it. I see the same various condoms in it. I close it back. I immediately go downstairs to ask who was in it. I run into the living room, and stand in front of the television, blocking my parents' view.

"Who went in my room?" I ask them.

"What are you talking about?" My mom asks me.

"Did you go into my room? I know you know who went into my room! You went into my room." I ramble on.

"No, I don't and why would you accuse such things?" She asks.

"Because my room was perfect, but when I went in there just now there was something different. There was a butt print on my bed near the nightstand. One of you had to have gone in there."

"It was your mom, now can you please move from in front of the television. This is my favorite show." My dad says and tries to pull my mom closer to him.

"Daniel!" My mom gets up from her cuddling position and looks at my father with fierce eyes.

"What? Honey she asked the question and she was not going to move if she did not get an answer. She's just like you."

"Honey I was just looking for something, no big deal." She says.

"I saw her in your room. See I am your homie, your road dog, you're umm spotter." He laughs. "I got your back see now you can tell me things you don't want your mom to know." My dad gets up from his seat and puts his arm around me, as we look at Mom.

"Daniel tonight you're sleeping on the couch." My mom gets up and walks into her bedroom.

"Oh great, now I'm in trouble, and today was supposed to be cuddle night." My dad follows my Mom into their room. "Honey, I'm sorry. It just slipped out. Oh honey, don't be like that. You're my cuddle buddy." Then the door closes behind him.

I walk up the stairs and go into my room. I take off my clothes and get ready to take a shower. Before I went into the shower, I made sure to text my girl.

_To My One and Only: 'Absolutely cannot wait to go to more of your games, especially if they are going to end like today, well despite the running around because your parents came home.'_

_From My only and Only: 'Definitely. I will be winning more games especially because I have my good luck charm.'_

_To My One and Only: 'I didn't know you talked about me a lot to your parents.'_

_From My One and Only: 'What how could I not. You're all I think about. P.S. Your birthday is going to be amazing.'_

_To My One and Only: 'Oh really? I can't wait for it. By the way you still promised me a date, Lopez.' _

_From My One and Only: 'I sure did and that is going to be amazing too!'_

_To My One and Only: 'Well I am going to get in the shower. I will talk to you later. I love you, Santana Lopez.'_

_From My One and Only": 'I am all yours. I love you Brittany Pierce.'_

I place my phone on the counter and I get into the shower. After that, I knew I had one of the best days of my life, despite the interruptions.

**A/N: Sorry again guys for the long wait! Anyway as you know birthdays are coming up! But I need dates! It is spring currently so I was thinking the next chapter could be all about preparation for Brittany's B-day, with of course other things. I hope this chapter was okay, because I had massive writer's block but a dear friend helped me out. Go check out her stories her name is RiannaSeven ! She is amazing :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW fellow llamas! Btw I am going to start naming my chapter titles ! SO exciting ! If this chapter wasn't that good, I promise there will be better ones. :)**


	18. Planning Yikes

**Chapter 18**

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews llamas! They really did make me happy and I missed you guys so much, really and truly. So much has been going on, both good and bad, but Good News! We finished our last showing of our musical! I was a fierce gatekeeper! And we did phenomenal! This may be a little like a filler chapter but stick around. The birthday chapter will be something you don't want to miss reading!Anyway back to the story fellow llamas :)**

**Santana's POV **

_'Get ready for the late part II of a date to remember baby. I love you.' –xoxo yours _

I read over the text before I send it. I woke up early in the morning, which is something I hate doing, especially on a Saturday, but when it has something to do my girlfriend, I don't mind at all. Ever since I had that conversation with my mom about Brittany's birthday and since that night they told her that it was going to be special, I've been doing nothing but planning out my baby's birthday. Over the past weeks, she has been telling me that she only needs and wants me for her birthday, which she will get, but I want to give her a surprise.

I get out of my bed and make my way to my curtains. I changed my curtains to a soft gray. The sun started to really affect the black curtains, which made my room hotter. Now, they give off warm and soft feeling. I push them aside and lift up my window. I breathe in some fresh air and look over onto Brittany's room. She's still sleeping. I smile because I see her blonde hair sprawled out messily on her pillows. Her sheets are half off the bed, with her shirt half way up her stomach. She is so beautiful. I sigh and after a minute or two I go take a shower. "I have so much to do today." I say out loud.

Once I had taken my shower, I go back to my room to change into some casual clothes. I walk downstairs and I see my dad. "Hey Papi." I greet him and kiss him on the cheek. I take a seat next to him at the kitchen table. "Where's Mom?" I ask. "Oh she's out ordering the cake that you designed for Brittany. She called and told me that it would be ready for May 7th." He says and puts down his cellphone.

"Yes! That is a huge weight off of my shoulders." I smile widely and look at my dad who is staring at me. "What?" I ask him."

"Nothing mija. I am just glad to see you happy and not so alone. I just wanted to tell you that I am warming up to the idea of you and Brittany. I am very appreciative of her. She brings out the younger little girl in you."

"Really, how so?" I ask curiously.

"You get excited about things, smile a lot, and you actually come out of your room and talk to your mom and I. Before you met Brittany, your mom and I were planning on taking your bookcase out of your room, just so you can interact with us." He laughs, but I look seriously at him. I stare at him intensely.

"Dad! You think that's funny?!" I say.

"Yes I do. Oh relax honey; we weren't going to touch your bookcase."

"Mhmm, okay. Well, I have to get going. I have so much to do today." I get up from the table.

"Alright honey. Be careful." I kiss my dad on the cheek and make my way out the door. I make sure I have my checklist, cellphone, and shades and head for this store named Canisters. I look at my phone and follow the directions to the store. Once I find it, I walk in and this older lady greets me.

"Hello." I respond sweetly. "I am looking for a camera that takes film, but I'm not sure how this whole shopping for a camera thing goes." I say to the lady.

"I'll help you dear." She comes from around the counter and motions her hand in the air to the camera aisle.

"So do you have anything in mind? I understand you want a film camera. Those are very expensive. If want or need to you can go digital." She says and smiles to me.

"No, my girlfriend loves film cameras. She thinks the digital cameras are overrated." I laugh and she laughs with me. I was shocked that she didn't ask if I meant girlfriend girlfriend or just my friend that's a girl. Some people aren't as judgmental as others.

"Another young lady that comes in here to buy accessories for her camera always says the same thing to anyone who asks her about what camera they should buy. I sometimes think she should work here more than me." She says.

"Really, could I ask you a question?" I say. I describe Brittany to her to see if she knows her. She puts her finger to her chin as if she's thinking back to a time when she saw Brittany.

"That's the exact young lady. I believe she came in here to buy a tripod once. She was also here the other day checking out something. She knows this store so well; I don't even have to help her with a thing. She's a real sweetheart." I smile just thinking about my girlfriend still sleeping peacefully. "Do you happen to know what aisle she went in? Maybe she looked at a camera she wanted."

"I believe she went this way. Here follow me." I walk with her through the many aisles of the store. I gaze at all of the technology, both old and new. I am getting a whole new understanding of the photography world. It's something that my baby loves, so I love it too. But, now being around the environment of cameras, equipment, and accessories just enhances it.

"Here we are dear. I think this just might be what you are looking for." The older lady reaches and grabs a camera labeled Nikon FM2. I raise an eyebrow because the design looks old.

"Are you sure this is the one?" I ask.

"Positively. Yes the design is old, but it is under the list of the best cameras ever built. If your girlfriend loves film cameras as much as you say she does and if I know her like I do, this is the perfect camera." She hands it over to me and I inspect it. "This is actually one of the last two ever made, so a lot of love and hard work was put into this one." I nod in amazement.

"I'll take it. Whatever it costs, I'll pay for it." I say as I rotate the camera around in my hand.

"You don't even want to know how much it is." She stares at me shockingly.

"The price doesn't matter. If this is what she wants, she should have it."

"Come on let me ring you up. I'll give you some off of it since it is a gift and you are such a sweetheart. Don't you worry about a thing. I'll even put it in a nice a box for you. She's gonna love it." The older lady makes her way toward the back of the store to get the box. I wait at the register.

She comes back and puts it in this black velvet case. "Okay so the original price was $550.77 but I am giving it to you for $270.77. Is that price okay for you?" She takes the box and bags it.

"That price is fine, very fine. Thank you so much." I swipe my card, and she gives me the receipt. I grab the bag, put it in my nice-sized purse, and wave goodbye.

"She is gonna love it!" The old lady gives me a thumbs up and I make my way outside to my next destination.

I turn the corner just as written on my MapQuest sheet. I walk down the street and I see the park in my view. I decide to go there for a little bit. I walk over to the swings and take a seat. I kick and push and kick and push until I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I take it out of my pocket and it's a message from Brittany. I can't even count the number of nicknames I have for her in my phone, but they all come from a special place because she's special to me.

_From my baby: 'Sorry babe, just woke up! I can't wait for tonight. What do you have planned or is it a surprise?'_

_To my baby: 'It's a surprise and you will not get anything out of me.' _

It's actually going to be a surprise to me too because I've been so focused on my babe's birthday.

_ From my baby: 'You sure about that? I already have the most perfect way to get something out of you. ;)'_

_To my baby: 'You just woke up and you're already talking dirty. I kind of like this side of you.'_

_From my baby: 'Only because I have endless amounts of dreams about you. I can't help but to wake up and think about you, your body, the way you speak, the way you smile, the way you make me feel. Instead of keeping the way I'm feeling bottled up, I'd rather just tell you every way you affect me both naughty & nice.'_

_To my baby: 'You are such the sweet talker Britt. I really can't wait to see you tonight._

_From my baby: 'Is that why you wanna see me late at night? You wanna get me in bed huh Lopez?'_

_To my baby: 'Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Just wait and see tonight. ;)' _

She responds back with:

_'Well, it's worth the wait. I love you so much. :)'_

I literally get butterflies every time she messages or says I love you. It's because I know she means it. I text her back with an: I love you more along with a heart emoticon. After that, I continue swinging and swinging. I try to come up with a brilliant idea for our date. I have to admit that I have so much stuff to do for my baby's birthday that it slipped my mind for our date, but I do know that I want it to be romantic. I look to the sky for inspiration as I swing. But, I come up with nothing. I look around and then I hear a familiar voice coming my way. It sounds like the person is on the phone. The voice gets closer and closer to me. I kick and push harder and faster to get a good bird's eye view of who is coming. Then, I see blonde hair.

"Why is she always popping up wherever I am?" I mumble as I try to launch myself from the swing but end up having a hard time getting off while I was still swinging. I finally get off and the fucking swing hits me in the back. "Shit." I say.

"Oh hi Santana. What brings you to the park all alone?" Quinn says to me, after she ended the call on her phone. She keeps walking to the swing area where I'm standing at.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're annoying as hell? If not, then allow me to be the first." I snap freely at her since Britt isn't here to calm me down.

"Oh please. Brittany must be annoyed with you since you're here at the park by yourself."

"I still don't see why my relationship is any of your business. You and your fake little girlfriend should do something better with your lives, honestly. I came here to get some inspiration for this date I am planning for _my _girlfriend." I cross my arms with my purse in hand.

"How cute." She smirks at me until her phone vibrates. "I better get going."

"Yes you should."

"I am actually on my way to go see my delicate little flower." She says and her phone vibrates again. She looks at her text message. "See you around." Quinn says as she turns around to walk down the street.

"Ew, delicate flower, who the hell is that?" I say. I drop my arms and I look at my surroundings one more time. I get déjà vu. It feels like I've been in this same position, same spot, and same trajectory all before. My eyes soon fall on a tree in front of me, and it hits me. This is where Brittany and I really got to know each other. This is where it all started. I put my hand on the tree and suddenly an idea hits me. "I know just what to do for our date."

_To my baby: Meet me outside your house at 7pm tonight!_

_From my baby: That works out perfectly because I don't want to have to deal with more embarrassment from my parents :) _

With that, I decide that I am ready for the next part of the planning for my baby's birthday. I walk to the bus stop and wait for it to arrive. Once it arrived, I get on and ask, "Does this bus take me to the Lima Paradise Hotel?" The bus driver nods at me and I put in my bus pass and take a seat, until I arrived at my destination.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()

I walk through the door and I am immediately met with the most uptight, prestigious concierge. "Hello Miss, would you like me to take your bag?" He greets me.

"No thank you. I am here to see if I could get a ball room for a party I'm planning."

"Yes ma'am right this way." He takes me to the front desk and leads me to this older guy. He tells the older guy that I want a room for a party. He nods his head quickly. The concierge leaves and I am left at the front desk with the older guy.

"Okay Miss, my name is Stephen, and I understand that you want a room for a party. May I ask how many people you are inviting and when do you need the room?"

"I'd say just about 70 people at the most and for May 7th" I answer.

"Alright right this way." He leads me to the halls. I look at every room. None of them really catch my eye. Until we walk into this one, with a nice dance floor, a line of table of tables that could be used for snacks, a DJ booth, and some nice lights that brighten up the whole room.

"So what do you think about this one?" He asks me.

"I love it. I'll take it." I smile enormously at the room.

"You must be planning this for someone very special." He says as I walk onto the dance floor.

"Very, very special. It's for my girlfriend's birthday. She will have this surprise party along with other gifts. I just want her to feel special on her day." I smile even harder just thinking about her.

"Well I believe she is going to love it. Come on; let's set it up in the system." We walk back to the front desk, and I see my mom sitting in a chair. I asked her to meet me here because I knew that I would need an adult's permission to sign off on the room.

"Hey mom, I just found the most perfect room ever for the party. Brittany is gonna love it. We're gonna have so much fun. Everything is going great…" I speak as quickly as possible because I am so excited. "Oh by the way, this is the guy that helped me choose the room." I introduce her to the older guy and he takes us to his computer.

"Ah, wonderful I can ring you up right now." I hug my mom for coming. He tells us the price and my mom takes care of it. We make sure we have it for May 7th. My mom tells me she will bring the car around so that we can head back home, together. As I wait, I get an idea.

"Stephen, my Mom and Dad will be chaperoning, which is why she asked me to ring up a room for them while she gets the car. So could you add a nice hotel suite to that ball room?" I smile sweetly at him.

"Sure thing." He says and adds a room to the bill.

"Wonderful." I get everything I need and I hear my mom beeping her horn. I race to the car to head home to set up for me and my baby's date tonight. I start making the guest list in the car, making sure to leave out Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray and any other people who I feel shouldn't be there. I feel like Brittany deserves a night of fun. This party will give her that. I will give her that.

**Meanwhile Back at Brittany's House (Brittany's POV)**

I've been looking all around the house for my uncle's number. He is always changing it. I search through the kitchen drawers. But, I don't see it anywhere. I pass by my mom a few times, but she doesn't even ask me what I'm looking for. I stand right in front of her until she puts her phone down.

"Need something? A condom perhaps?" She mumbles to me. I don't think she knows if I heard or not because she raises her eyebrows as if what she said wasn't toward me. "Huh? What?" She says.

"You know what Mom? I'm not even going to go there with you right now because I really need your help right now."

She places her phone on the table and looks at me wide eyed. "Oh my goodness, you got Santana pregnant! Your baby will not call me grandma; I am too young for that name. Oh my gosh, I can't wait! Get your father on the phone!" She stands up and hugs me tightly. I don't move because I am too shocked.

"Mom, let go." I say calmly as she holds me with my arms stuck to my sides.

"Oh Brittany I'm so proud. How's Santana?" She says excitedly into my ear.

"Mom, let go." I repeat myself. She doesn't let me go. She actually squeezes me tighter. "Santana is not pregnant."

She lets me go and steps back from me. "What?"

"Mom, I just needed your help in finding Uncle Carter's number. I need to plan Santana's birthday and he can help me do that." I say simply.

"Oh okay, well that's uhm, exciting too…I guess. Here let me check my room." My mom says and she goes into her bedroom to look for his number.

I can't believe she thought that I got Santana pregnant. Wait a minute. Does she even know we're having sex? Wait that must have been why she was in my room. She wanted to count the condoms to see if I used any. This is all adding up now.

I walk to my parents' bedroom and I stop at the doorway. "I found it. It was in your father's drawer." She walks over to me and hands me the phone number. I grab it and she walks past me into the kitchen. I follow behind her. "Thanks mom."

I decide not to bring up the real reason to why she was in my room today. I will ask her later. But, for now I just have to make sure she doesn't either find out or catch us. The last thing I'd want is my Mom making jokes or singing songs that allude to me having sex. I can just see it now: 'I have Santana in my room. We'd just be watching a movie or something. Once my mom comes in I sit up a little because I know she's going to say something that will make me embarrassed. She'll be like: 'Wow, you guys seem tense. You should do something about that.' She'll wink her eye and then leave.' Because of that example amongst others, I do not want my Mom to know that ins and outs of Santana and I's relationship. No pun intended.

I run back upstairs to my room to call Uncle Carter. Even though my birthday is a week before Santana's, I could really care less about mine. I have to make hers special, and I know just what to do.

I dial the number my mom found. After one ring he picks up. "Hey kiddo, what's up?"

"Hey Uncle Carter, I need your help with planning something." I tell him as I make my way to my desk to get out a pen and paper.

"Whatcha, planning?" He asks.

"You know that guy that you introduced me to last year, the one who owns Lima Stadium? Well, I was wondering if you could give me his number so that I can ask him a favor."

"Oh yeah, Mr. Sullivan?" He says, and I remember the name.

"That's him! Do you by any chance have his number?"

"Yes, I do. Write this down: 312-456-8594. Make sure to tell him that you're the niece of Carter Pierce. What favor are you asking for?" I write down the number and his name.

"Well, I am planning this birthday surprise for my girlfriend and-"

"Wait a minute! My niece has a girlfriend, and I'm just hearing about this. That's nice. That is real nice. Just make sure you know uhm protect yourself. I'm not going to say anything embarrassing because that's your parents' job."

"Hahaha, Mom and Dad have been doing a great amount of it, too. But, thanks Uncle Carter. What I want to ask Mr. Sullivan is if I could maybe make an important announcement for my girlfriend during the seventh-inning stretch. I also wanted to ask him if I could have her favorite team sign a jersey for her. She really, really loves softball. I just want to make her birthday really special." I give him _some_ of the details about Santana's birthday. Of course there's going to be more planning, but I need Mr. Sullivan's permission first.

"That sounds sweet. I don't think he will have a problem with that. Just give him a call and remember to say who you are in relation to me. And Britt, I know whoever she is; she is going to love anything you do."

"Thank you so much Uncle Carter."

"Oh and one more thing, you know us Pierce's have been blessed with some uhm nice _assets_. Just remember: No balloon, No party. Think about it kiddo. Love you!"

"What? Yeah sure." I mumble into the phone and hang up. I swear it's when I get a girlfriend, that means hell practically freezes over or something. I look at the number I wrote down and I call it. The sooner I get things checked off of my list, the more time I'll have to get the other major things completed.

One ring….two rings….three... "Matt Sullivan." He answers my call.

"Hi Mr. Sullivan, I am Brittany Pierce, the nei-"

"You're Carter's niece right? I remember you. What can I do for you?" He says. Wow that was easier than I thought.

"Yes sir that's me. I am calling to ask for a favor." I inhale and exhale before I continue. "I know there's a softball game on May 14th, and I was wondering if during the seventh-inning stretch, I could make an announcement to celebrate my girlfriend's birthday that day. Also, maybe I could get the team to give her something, maybe a jersey with their signatures on it. It would truly mean a lot to her. I just want-"

"You've said enough. I will help you in whatever you need for your girlfriend's birthday. Just shoot me an email of what exactly you need and want, and I can help make it happen." I jump up from my chair and do a happy dance.

"Wow! Thank you so much, sir. I truly appreciate this." I tell him as I hop on my bed and jump up and down.

"No problem. You're a good kid, so it's alright with me. Make sure you send everything to this email address mattsullivan . I will be sure to respond."

"Will do." I hang up the phone and go straight to my lap top to send him the details. This is going to be awesome! She has no idea! I look at the time I see that I have a few hours until it's time for our date. That leaves me enough time to plan out most of the specifics for my babe's birthday before our date.

**6: 42 pm (still Brittany's POV)**

I dress in casual wear. I decided to go with some jeaned capris that fit really comfortable. I also decide to wear regular boxers. I usually wear my special underwear that basically confines my penis. Santana always tells me she wants me to be comfortable and myself around her because she cares about me and loves me. She's the only one who could say that and have me really believe it with all my heart. I love that about her. She always thinks about my feelings and my satisfaction. That's what makes our relationship work. We are committed to each other and keep each other happy.

I search through my closet to look for a shirt. I pick out a nice shirt and make sure to grab a jacket. It gets a little windy at night. I make sure to grab my keys. I look at the time and decide I should get out the house while my parents are at least sleep. I check myself out in the mirror and run my fingers through my blonde locks. My hair's a little wavy. I put a braid in it. When I am finally satisfied with everything I get the flower I got for Santana, and grab my camera to take some pictures. Then, I try to make it downstairs as quickly and quietly as possible. The last thing I want to do is wake my parents.

I open my door and tip toe down the stairs. When I make it to the bottom of the stairs, I peak over the railing and I see my parents' door closed. Whew! That makes it so much easier. I silently walk further and I make it to the door. Thank Goodness my mom did not lock the wooden door with the key. I open it gently and…

**CREEK ERK ERRR**

I hear a door open behind me. I rush out of the house quickly. I hold the door handle and close it gently after locking it. I look through the window, to see who was awake. I lean over the railing, careful not to fall into the bushes.

I notice my dad walking lazily to the washroom. All of the lights in the house remain off and I finally decide to leave the window. I turn around and "AHHH!" I scream. I immediately cover my mouth. I run down the stairs and pull Santana with me to the side of my house.

"I didn't mean to scare you babe." Santana whispers.

"Me? Scared? Oh please, I wasn't scared. I just didn't see you, that's all."

"So I see you had a little trouble sneaking out." She laughs but covers her mouth.

"I've never done it before, never had much of a reason to".

"Sorry for turning you into a troublemaker." She smirks at me.

"Hey, as long as I'm your troublemaker." I take the flower that's in my hand and break a long piece of the stem off. Then, I took the flower and put it in Santana's hair. "There, it's almost as gorgeous as you." I move my hands to the sides of her face. I move my lips against hers gently. Santana's soft and wet lips move across mine with ease. I leaned deeper into the kiss and I could have sworn I heard a moan come from her mouth. I slow down our kissing. I plant a kiss on both of her cheeks. I bring my hands to grab the sides of her face and I lean in to kiss her forehead. I go back down to her nose and kiss her there. I kiss her chin quickly before going back up to plant one last kiss on her lips.

I keep my hands on her face and look her right in the eye. "Now, I am so ready for this date."

"Let's get going then shall we." We walk away from the side of my house and I see Santana go to her porch to get some things. She has this duffle bag that makes me curious what it's for. She also has this basket that I am pretty sure contains food.

"Picnic basket and a duffle bag, what a weird combo." I raise an eye brow.

"You will find out what it's for in a bit." She smiles at me and puckers her lips out. I kiss them and grab the duffle bag from her. "I won't peak I promise." She holds out her hand and I take it and we start walking to this unknown destination. Luckily, the sun is still out.

**7:20pm**

"Babe, tell me where are we going?" Brittany asks after they've been walking for about 15 minutes. Santana is walking ahead of her, still holding her hand.

"I can't." She grabs Brittany's hand and leads them through some sort of gate.

"Why?" The blonde asks her.

"Because we're already here babe." Brittany walks from behind her and lift her head up. She sees the beach. The sun is shining over the water. The wind is calm, so it isn't breezy out.

"Wow, this is just… wow. We have this all to ourselves?" She breathes out and at the same time takes in the gorgeous view.

"Yes, do you like it? I figured we should do something just for the two of us you know?" Santana says in response.

"I love this. Come here." Brittany turns toward her and moves her camera from in front of her chest. She wraps her in her arms to initiate a tight hug.

"Come on let's get this started before the sun sets." Brittany watches her girlfriend take off her shoes. "Race ya!" Santana starts taking off with the picnic basket and shoes in hand. Britt holds her camera in hand and throws the duffle bag over her shoulder. She takes off her shoes and starts running, too. When she sees Santana slowing down, she stops to put the duffle bag down and place her camera on top of it. Then, she runs and picks her girl up in the air.

She spreads her arms out as her girlfriend lifts her up by the waist. "Weeeeee!" She screams and Brittany cannot help but to laugh. She spins her around a few times, and then lets her feet touch the ground.

"Babe, I need you to do something for me." Santana says.

"Anything."

"Walk a little bit over there" She points. "Turn away and close your eyes." She finishes her statement and Brittany starts walking away from her. "NO PEAKING!" She yells.

Brittany closes her eyes, covers them with her hands, and turns her back.

"Can I look now?!" She asks. Santana mumbles "One more thing." She waits a little longer until she hears Santana say, "Okay turn around."

Brittany does just that. She sees this giant red blanket stretched across the sand. On top of it, is the picnic basket which was open. There are some lit candles stuck into the sand creating little shadows. Two plates are in the middle of the blanket, with some type of noodles and some sauce covered over the top. Brittany walks over slowly and notices a round plate of what looks like chocolate fondue and strawberries. She even spots glasses of what looks like sparkling apple cider. Her mouth drops in awe not only at the breathtaking sight but for the fact that her girlfriend thought about everything and made this date special for the two of them. Britt would have been fine with just coming to the beach because she would be spending time with the girl she loves. That's all that mattered. But, she couldn't believe she did all of this for their date.

"This is incredible." She feels a tear forming in her eye.

"Oh baby." Santana furrows her eyebrows at her and comes rushing to Britt's side. "Don't cry Hermosa (beautiful)." She whispers in her ear. Brittany feels her cheeks get hotter. She smiles widely at Santana, who takes her hand and guides them down to the blanket. They adjust themselves so that they both can look out onto the water and still face each other. "Thank you." Brittany mutters.

"Baby, the date's just getting started. Let's eat before the sun fully sets." She nods her head at Santana's words.

Santana pushes the plate of pasta toward Britt. She grabs her fork and feeds Brittany.

She immediately moans in satisfaction. "Damn, that's good. Did you make this?"

Santana laughs at her and gets a napkin from the basket. She cleans her chin. "It's Fideo a.k.a. noodles with special sauce because I have a little secret ingredient I add to it, which makes it, if I do say so myself, quite delicious."

"This is heaven. I knew you knew how to cook, but this right here is just, mmmm so good."

"Hahahaha, Well I'm glad that you like it." Brittany shakes her head at Santana who tried to get her to eat some more. Brittany picks up Santana's fork and feeds her.

They continue to eat and drink until both of their plates were empty.

"You keep surprising me you know that?" Brittany opens up conversation.

"How?" Santana asks as gathers their plates and tries to place them back into the basket, but Brittany takes them from her hands and continues to speak. "Never in my life would I have thought that you would be doing this with me. Going on dates, making memories, making me feel alive. Not to mention the fact of actually being my girlfriend. What I'm saying is that I love you so much and a summer with you is all I want."

Santana takes the plates from Brittany's hands and places them aside. She straddles Brittany's lap and brings her hands to grasp hold of her neck. She looks her deep into her eyes. "Then, a summer with me is what you'll get and more, baby." She leans into Brittany and breathes into her neck. She licks her lips slowly and then licks along the side of her neck. Her tongue sends a tingly feeling through Brittany's body. Brittany brings her hands to hold her waist. Santana latches her lips onto the spot behind Brittany's ear. Brittany's eyes fight to stay open because Santana's tongue worked wonders on her neck. Santana spots the plate of chocolate fondue behind Brittany. She reaches her hand out and dips her finger in the chocolate. She drags it across Brittany's neck. She licks it from her finger and then licks it slowly from her neck. "Mmm that tastes so good." Her sweet raspy voice makes Brittany melt.

Brittany leans forward with Santana in her arms, so that she is hovering over her body. Santana follows her lead and lets her back hit the blanket. Brittany reaches her arm out to dip her finger in the chocolate. She brings it to Santana's lips. Santana gives it a quick lick and that is when Brittany leaned further into her body. Santana then takes her whole finger in her mouth and licks it clean, not without swirling her tongue it first. "Let me taste." That is all Brittany says before she connects her lips with Santana's. She lets her tongue run along her lips and Santana's mouth opens up instantly. They move their tongues around in an open mouthed kiss that slowly grows into a soft delicate kiss. As their lips are locked, Brittany lifts Santana back up. When they were both sitting straight up again and Santana was once again straddling her, they stop kissing. Brittany looks into Santana's eyes and gives her a quick kiss. Santana hums in approval. Brittany smiles and looks behind Santana's head to see the sun just over the water.

"Look." Brittany says to get Santana's attention. She turns around and looks at the water. "Wow, isn't it beautiful?" Santana says. She lifts her leg from over Brittany's lap. Brittany helps her turn fully around so that they could cuddle while looking at the stunning view in front of them. Santana sits in between her legs, as they both face the water. Brittany senses Santana getting a little cold. She looks around and sees an extra blanket in the duffle bag. She also spots her camera. She reaches an arm out and wraps it around herself and Santana, snuggling her into her arms. "Thanks babe." Brittany grabs her camera also and uses on hand to take a picture of the sunset.

**SNAP SNAP**

The camera flashes. "How did it turn out?" Santana asks. "It's alright; the resolution on this one might suck because of the light from the sun." Brittany explains. Santana then, smiles to herself because she is thinking about the camera she just bought her. "What are you smiling about huh?" Brittany starts to tickle her sides as she takes various snapshots of Santana. Santana laughs and Brittany finally puts her tickling to a rest. "Here let me see." Brittany hands her camera over to Santana. She holds the camera pointing toward them. "Say Noodle!" Santana shouts and Brittany leans her head over Santana's shoulder and smiles. They take another picture where Brittany kisses Santana on the cheek. They even take another where they both are making silly faces. After taking a few more photos, they cuddle and watch the sun fully set.

As soon as Santana sees the last of the sun set, she feels the arms wrapped around her are loose. She turns around and sees her Brittany with her eyes closed. She smiles and unwraps Britt's arms from around her body and guides Brittany down onto the blanket. She turns so that she could snuggle into her. She pulls the blanket over herself and Brittany. Somehow she manages to wrap her arm around Santana. Santana lays her head on her chest and listens to her heartbeat. She soon joins Brittany in a sleep on the beach.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()

**4:00 a.m. **

I wake up and I see Santana clinging on to my body underneath my arm. I don't even know how we ended up like this. I shake Santana a little. She finally awakes. "Hmmm, nooo." She says. "Baby, we gotta get home. Come on, I'll carry you if I need to." I say to her.

"Oh look the sun's rising." She shifts the conversation and tries to cuddle a little longer. I laugh and nod slowly. "Do we have to go? I mean you love me and I love you so we can just live here forever." I smile thinking about what she said. She may be joking but when I think about the future, I definitely see her in my future. My thoughts get interrupted when she kisses me on the cheek. "Come on." She says. We get up and pack everything up. Once we had everything we exit the beach to head back home.

When we got to our block, I didn't want to say goodbye to her. I never want to say goodbye to her. But then again, it's been a long night so I should just let her go home and rest. I walk with her to her door with the duffle bag in hand. She gets out her keys from her pocket and opens the door quietly.

"I guess I'll-" I start to say.

"You don't think I'm gonna let you go home yet do you?" She says.

"I want you to get some rest. We did sleep out on the beach after all."

"You know that the only way I'll get rest is if I'm sleeping next to you. Come on my parents won't mind, and plus it's almost morning anyways." She pulls on my hand.

"Babe it is morning." We break out into laughter. "You know what I mean."

"I know exactly what you mean." She leads me into the kitchen where we drop off the things we had for our date. She asks me if I want any water. I decline, so we make our way to her room.

"Did I tell you how much I love your bed?" I say as I start to take off my capris and jacket and shoes.

"Nope, but I do recall you saying how much you love me in my bed." I look at her and she gives me a wink. I hop on her bed and get under the silky sheets. I watch her take off her jeans, shirt, shoes, and sacks. She ties up her hair and she hops into bed. She spoons me from behind. It makes more sense for me to be the big spoon because I am about three inches taller, but I admit I love being held. It makes me feel safe, secure, grounded.

I place my hand over hers as it takes position in front of my stomach.

About five minutes go by and I have to say something.

"I'm so in love with you, you know that?"

She nods her head against my back. She kisses my shoulder and she replies, "I'm in love with you Brittany Pierce. I've been in love with you."

I smile and look over my shoulder to see her smiling down at me. "Good," is all I say.

"Good." Santana leans down and plants a kiss on my lips. It wasn't one that was spontaneous, wild, or fast. It was slow, sensitive, loving. It was all Santana. It was Santana.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Sorry that I have been M.I.A. but I am here now llamas J Now, writing this chapter was a little of a drag but who doesn't love some real fluff from time to time. Brittany's Birthday is next! Watch out some bigs things are happening J Keep Reading! Bye fellow llamas !**


	19. Locked Doors

**Chapter 19: Locked Doors**

The bright sun shines through the window. I wake up still wrapped in Santana's arms. I smile and slowly try to pull away from her so that I can go to the bathroom. I don't want to leave her, but it is a must. I lift up her arm gently and slowly. I look at her to see if I woke her up. When I notice her still lying there completely out of it, I slide out of the covers with just my tank top and boxers on. Thank God she has her own bathroom connected to her room. It would be terrible having to tip-toe through her house wearing what I'm wearing early in the morning. As the thought of morning came to mind, I search for the time. I look over at my baby's nightstand and see that it's only 10:05 a.m. I shrug and make way to the bathroom.

As soon as I make it into the bathroom, I close the door behind me, and use the toilet. After I was finished, I wash my hands. I look into the mirror and rub my fingers through my hair. I yawn and smell my breath. I only have two words. Morning Breathe. I look down at her counter and spot the mouth wash. I gargle some of it and spit it back into the sick. Once I was done I left out of the bathroom. I look ahead and I still see my baby sleeping. I make my way to the opposite side of the bed, and I slip inside. I cuddle her from behind. I kiss the side of her neck, but she remains sleep. I go back to kissing her neck until I sense a little change in breathing. I guide my hand down to her waist, and squeeze it. I let my wet kisses travel to the back of her neck. At the same time, I slowly move my hand to the front of Santana's stomach. She doesn't really respond to that, so I lead my hand lower and lower and lower, until I reached the top of her panties. I slowly drag my hand over her panty covered core and give it a little rub. I decide to tease her a little so I guide my hand lower to the inside of her thigh and quickly lift up her leg so that it is over my side.

I hear a moan escape her lips.

I bring my hand back to the inside of her thigh. I draw triangle and circle patterns on her skin with my finger.

Her breath hitches, but her eyes are still closed.

I use my other hand to make way under her neck so that I could take her boob in hand. I slip my hand over the cup of her bra. She still doesn't move. As soon as I get my hand on it, I feel her heartbeat racing. I squeeze her tit gently as I move my other hand to the inside of her thigh again. I circle my thumb near the bottom edge of her panty. I decide to kiss and lick her neck again. My tongue slides from the back of her neck to that spot behind her ear. Planting wet kisses near her jaw, I take the risk, and slide my hand past her core to the top of her panty line and slide my fingers inside of them. I stay kissing her as my fingers find their way to the spot that I've been avoiding this whole time. My fingers run over her folds, and I smile against her skin. I dip my fingers lower and lower. She's so wet and it's only making me want her more and more right this second. I can't help but lightly thrust against her ass. Basically French kissing her neck, I run back up and down her folds. I spread them so that I could play with her clit. I feel her push all the way against me. That was her first movement she made in response to me. "I want to pleasure you." I whisper and then, I kiss the shell of her ear.

I move my fingers lower until I reach her entrance. Her leg that's looped around me tightens around my lower body. My fingers grip around her tit as I thrust against her again. I slide two fingers into her pussy smoothly and her wetness covers my fingers. Just as I'm about to pull my fingers out to push them back in, Santana finally wakes up completely. Her eyes shoot open, and she lifts her right arm and it wraps around the back of my head. Pushing my face into her, I kiss her lower neck thrusting in and out of her. I nip and bite at her skin, which makes her body react. Her walls clenching around my fingers, makes me thrust back and forth against her ass. The only thing separating us is my boxers.

"Mmmm yeah, fuck right there…" She breathes against my ear. I keep my fingers moving at a constant pace. Then, all of a sudden, she turns her head toward me and grabs my face so that it is still. She looks me directly in the eye and says, "Fuck me harder. Now." She demands. I can see the need in her eyes.

I stop all of my movements. She looks at me with confused eyes. I lick my lips and keep my fingers buried deep inside her. I move from behind her and let her back hit the mattress. "Brittany, please, baby…. Please." She begs. I get on top of her, disappear under the covers. I pull her panties down to her ankles with one hand. As I crawl back up, I peak my head from under the covers in between her legs. Santana is leaning on both of her elbows and is looking at me with these piercing coffee black eyes. "Tell me how you want it." I challenge her with my eyes. I try to think through the hard-on I have right now. "Fast and Rough." That is all she says. I lick my lips and use my free hand to pull the covers back over my head. I pull out my fingers extremely slow.

"Uuughnn" She moans. "F-f-faster." She stutters uncontrollably. I thrust them back in slowly, letting the shape of fingers hit every spot along her warm walls. I blow cold air near her entrance. I pull out again a little faster than the last time, still blowing cold air. Another wetness coats my fingers. What I feel makes me want to lunge my head forward and lick and taste everything she has. My mouth goes watery, but I decide against it. I thrust back in, then out, then in again. A repetition of my steady motion takes over all time and clocks everywhere.

Debating whether I should french kiss her other set of lips, I start moving faster and faster just like she wanted me to in the beginning. Just when I start moving my fingers in and out rapidly, the covers get pulled from over my head. I look up and I see a beautiful sight. The sun is shining over my girl's body. Somehow she got her bra off in the process. Her breasts are moving with the pace I have going on down here below. She is staring me in the face with her lower lip in her teeth, mumbling incoherent words. I feel hands grab hold of my face and she has me looking straight at her.

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out I continue thrusting, letting my wrist hit her clit a few times.

Looking into her eyes, I lose it. I dive in.

"Oh mierda! Me haces sentir tan bien. Estoy apunto de explotar. No me jodas. No me jodas hasta estoy movimiento rígido y no puede más. Por favor!" _(Oh shit! You make me feel so good. I'm about to explode. Fuck me. Fuck me till I'm stiff and cannot move anymore. Please)_ She screams. I have no clue what that means, but I continue I lick along her folds. Her clit begging for my attention gets just what it wanted. I suck gently on it as my hand works wonders with hitting that same spot inside her. I feel her contract around my fingers, and I still lick her clit. It throws her over the edge and her legs shake uncontrollably, which soon find their way around my head. I pull quickly and lick up all of her juices. My tongue burying deep inside her, her hands find their way to my hair. She pulls so hard that she lifts me head up from her pussy. "Brittany!" She screams so loud that it scares me. I think she just had another orgasm. I smile but then I think about her parents. I hope she didn't wake them up.

Before I know it her body crashes onto the bed. I crawl up her body and lay perfectly on top of her. I look at her as she lays in pure ecstasy. Her eyes lashes flutter back and forth. She has this goofy smile on her face and her legs become loose yet still shaky. I let her ride it out.

"Babe." I whisper against her lips. Her eyes pop open and her cheeks help her form a smile. I bring my fingers to my lips and lick them clean. She puckers her lips out at me and I kiss them. I get off of her and move to cuddle her from the back. I pull the covers up over us and plant a kiss on her bare shoulder. "Good morning." I laugh.

"usted va a tener el cumpleaños de su vida. Voy a sacudir tu mundo." _(You will have the birthday of your life. I'll rock your world)_ She mumbles. I only know one word out of that phrase, birthday. I shake my head, and try to go back to sleep for a few more minutes until I have to leave.

"Wait, babe, I want to return the favor." She says. I tighten my grip around her. "It's okay, let's just sleep a little more before I have to leave." I rise up to give her kiss on the cheek. I get back in my warm position behind. She plays with my fingers as we try to fall back to sleep again.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

I freak out. My eyes almost pop out of my sockets. Oh God they heard her!

"Santana, is everything alright in there?" I hear Santana's father say on the other side of the door.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"He'll go away babe, so you can relax." Santana whispers.

"You were too loud babe. What if he comes in?" I mutter back.

**A long pause … then twist of the doorknob**

Just when I thought he was going to come in, I notice the doorknob's still movement. I finally become less tense. She brings my hand to her mouth and kisses my hand. "Let's sleep."

So, we sleep.

* * *

Santana looks over at her alarm clock and it reads, 12:43 p.m. She slowly raises Brittany's arm from around her and tiptoes out of the bed. She goes to her jeans and gets her phone out of her pocket. Going to the internet, she searches for a company that can provide her with the best balloons for Brittany's birthday that's in 2 days. She clicks on one and makes her way back to bed. Sitting up against the headboard, Santana screenshots the webpage and looks at other websites. Brittany starts to wake up.

"Hmmm, babe what time is it?" Brittany asks.

"It is 12:45." Santana then puts her phone down at looks at Brittany stretching and yawning. Santana smiles at her. "You're a baby you know that?" She twirls her fingers through the blonde locks and rubs her forehead.

"I'm your baby." They both laugh. "Ugh what are you doing?" Brittany asks through a yawn. She rubs her eyes and looks up at Santana who's still sitting up against her headboard.

"Just playing a game." Santana lies, terribly.

"A game? Really?" Brittany questions.

"Yes, a game." Santana tightens her grip around her phone.

"What game?" Brittany raises an eyebrow.

Fuck, now Santana has to think of a game.

"Ruzzle." She goes with.

"Hmmm… okay." Brittany gets up and starts to gather her clothes. "I so wish I could just stay here." She says as she puts on her shirt. Santana gets up from her bed still naked and walks over to where Brittany is getting ready. She holds her from behind. Brittany has her pants in hand, but stills herself to just stand with her girlfriend.

"Well, your birthday is almost here, so you never know." Brittany turns around in her arms.

"What's that supposed to mean? What do you have planned?"

"Nothing." Santana answers quickly.

"Fine, then I won't tell you about your birthday." Brittany challenges Santana's smirk.

"That's not fair."

"Yes it is, and I wouldn't have told you anything anyways." Brittany says.

"Psh I could have gotten it from you. You do know you talk in your sleep." Brittany gasps at the new information.

"No I do not." She says in defense.

"You sure do. You were screaming, calling, and moaning my name all night long. I wonder what you were dreaming about, huh?" Brittany turns red as a tomato.

"I d-d-ont talk in my sleep." She stutters out, a little embarrassed.

"Relax babe, I was just kidding. However, thinking about you having wet dreams about me is really a turn-on. You know this." Santana winks and starts walking away.

"W-where you going?" Brittany asks timidly as she stares at Santana's perfect ass cheeks in her direct view.

"Shower. I'm all sticky thanks to you." Santana then closes the door behind her. Brittany continues putting on her clothes.

**SWOOSH**

Santana opens her bathroom door again and sticks her head out. "You want to join me?"

Brittany smiles and gets up.

As soon as she gets to the door, Santana pulls her inside, and closes the door quickly.

After they shower, Brittany sneaks out so that Santana's parents won't see. They say and kiss each other goodbye. Both of them walk away from each other with checklists running through their minds. The pressure is on to make each other's birthdays as special as possible.


	20. The Party and The After-Party

**Chapter 20: The Party and The After-Party**

"Ohh, San…tana." Brittany tosses and turns in her bed.

Brittany's mother, Susan, knocks on her daughter's door to come in and wish her a Happy Birthday. _*Knock* *Knock*_

"Please Santana, mmmm yeah. Britt likes that." She tosses over in her bed again.

Brittany's mom bursts through her daughter's bedroom door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRITTY BOO!" Susan yells and reveals the cupcake that's behind her back.

"That feels good… really good." Brittany mumbles in her sleep.

Susan scrunches up her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?

"Hahaha that tickles… Britt loves when you play with her-" Brittany mumbles. Susan doesn't hear it as clear, so she pushes Brittany to wake her up. "Not yet. We're not done." Susan goes to her window and opens the shades.

Brittany snaps out of her dream and yell, "Nooo babe. I hate the sunlight." She tries to shield her face away from the window with her hand.

"Babe? Wait, is Santana in here?" Susan asks. She looks around and doesn't see any sign of her. She walks back over to the desk in her room and pulls the chair over to the side of the bed. As soon as Susan sits down, she sees something.

"Oh gosh, Brittany, did you have a wet dream?" She examines the semi-huge wet spot in the middle of Brittany's sheets.

"What? Mom, I'm 16 as of today, May 7th. I don't pee in the bed in anymore." She says in defense as she rubs her eyes and looks at her mom.

"No honey I don't mean pee. I meant the self-inflicted "hanging out" actions due to things happening in your dream."

"What the forklift Mom! No, I got up to get a drink of water last night. When came back up the stairs, I tripped over my shoe and most of it spilled on my bed. It's still drying. Must you always jump to sexual conclusions?" Brittany gets out of bed and walks to her bathroom.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with a little, um, sex dream. Sometimes they're better than the actua-"

"Mom! Please not today." Brittany picks up her toothbrush and puts toothpaste on it.

"Hey, I'm not the one that talks in my sleep and wakes up with giant wet stains on my bed. Maybe your father, but certainly not me."

Susan sits near the bed and puts the cupcake on the nightstand. She looks around the room again. She notices the wet spot again. Susan gets up and smells it. Sure enough it was just water.

"Mom, are you seriously smelling my sheets?" Brittany asks with her tooth brush in her mouth.

"Nope, I was just leaning over. I thought I saw something. Anyway, what do you have planned today?"

Brittany holds up her finger, signaling her mother to give her minute while she went to finish brushing her teeth.

She comes back wiping her hands on a paper towel. "I have no clue. Santana hasn't told me anything. I haven't even heard from her since the day after our date. I guess she's been doing a lot of planning or something."

"I know she has." Susan says, and this makes Brittany lift an eyebrow in confusion. She didn't know her mother talked to Santana like that. "Well, I mean I would think she would have because you are guys are inseparable. For you not to have spoken to her in even an hour is a shocker to me."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, get cleaned up and come on downstairs." Susan makes her way over to her daughter and kisses her on the forehead. She then leaves Brittany to herself and makes her way downstairs to the kitchen. Brittany picks up the cupcake her mom left and eats it.

Brittany's phone vibrates rapidly against her nightstand. She picks up her cellphone and falls back onto her bed. As soon as she sees who the text is from, she smiles hugely. She opens the message:

_When I call, don't answer the phone!_

Brittany does as she says and waits for the call that she won't answer. After about a minute or so, Santana calls. She waits until her phone alerts her that she has a voicemail. As quickly as possible she goes straight to the voicemail to hear what Santana had to say.

_'[Santana laughs] HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY! I can't wait to say that to you in person. ;) Today is a special day because it marks another year that you've been here on this Earth. We all have a purpose in this world. You and I being so young, people may think it's foolish for us to think forever, but your forever is all I need. To stay with you, to hear your voice, to see your charming smile, to walk with you, to talk to you, to fall asleep with you, to wake up with you, and laugh with you awhile! That's all I need to make my days worthwhile and as happy as can be. Because I love you, girl, it's true you mean the entire world to me. Oh gosh that sounded less corny before. [She laughs] I love you so much Brittany, sometimes it doesn't even make sense. But, that's okay because it doesn't have to make sense because I know it's right. You are right for me. Being with you makes me feel comfortable, normal, and beautiful. When I fall asleep in your arms, I'm so content. You make life so much easier. I love you and Happy Birthday! When you blow your candles, make a wish and I will give you a sweet BIG kiss! [She laughs again] Bye Babe! see you later on today you are in for a big surprise!'_

Brittany hits the save button and turns over in her bed. She sighs. "Ahh I really love that girl."

To My World:_ You are the greatest! That was the best gift I've ever gotten. Thanks, love._

From My World:_ Just wait until tonight :) _

To My World:_ Pssh I just want to see you. _

From My World:_ And you will but right now give your parents their time with you on your birthday love_

"Britty Boo!" Susan calls from downstairs.

Brittany puts her phone down and gets up to go downstairs. As she is walking, a tear falls from her eye. She thinks to herself that she doesn't even need a cake, a gift, or balloon. That voicemail that she just heard was the greatest gift ever. She wipes her happy tear away and goes downstairs.

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday Britty Boo! Happy Birthday to you!" Brittany's parents sing to her as she makes her way downstairs. Susan sets her breakfast down on the kitchen table. Her father uses his phone to record Brittany as she comes down the stairs and has balloons in the other hand.

"REMIX!" Susan yells, and Daniel starts rapping Happy Birthday. "Happy Birthday to my daughter. She's just like her father. Happy Birthday to my daughter. We hope you enjoy your pancakes and drink of water. Soooo! Happy Birthday to ya! Happy Birthday baby girl!" Brittany laughs and continues walking to go hug her father. He lets the balloons float to the ceiling and picks up. "Thanks you guys!" He places Brittany back down on the floor. Brittany kisses him on the cheek and runs over to her mom and gives her a hug as well. "This is definitely going in the next video!" Daniel yells.

Brittany has a seat and in front of her is a plate of pancakes of all kinds of shapes stacked on top of each other with syrup spilling all over them. Brittany licks her lips and picks up her fork.

Susan gives Brittany a look. She looks up and places the fork back down. "Really?"

"Now you know we do this every year so let's go into the living room." Susan grabs Brittany's plate and brings it with her. She sets it on the table for Brittany to eat on the couch with. "Honey do you have the dvd?" Susan asks Daniel. "I sure do."

"Do I really have to watch every birthday I had?"

"Yes it is a tradition. My parents did it. We are doing it. You and Santana will do this for my grandkids to come too!" Susan smiles and sits next to Brittany on the couch. Brittany's cheeks turn a shade darker. Once Daniel put the DVD in, he sat on the other side of Brittany, who starts eating her pancakes and bacon.

[Baby Brittany crying] bursts through the speakers. "Ugh come on!" Brittany shields her eyes and stuff more pancakes in her mouth. "You were 7.8 lbs. You were a healthy baby." Susan says and gets up to get some tissue. Brittany swallows her food. "Awe mom, don't cry." Brittany rubs her mom's back when she sits back down on the couch. They watch the next birthday and the next and the next. Then, they get to Brittany's 13th birthday. They watch it and everyone is quiet. Brittany remembers that day as the worst birthday. She had invited new friends that tried to make while in Lima, since the move from Florida. They didn't even show up. She didn't even try asking Santana to come because of the embarrassing first impression she left. That was when she had given up on having friends. She had to take more precautions with her condition and all. In the video Brittany came down stairs with a surprised look on her face. Despite not having any friends there with her, her parents made sure she got everything she wanted.

As they watch the video, Susan and Daniel look at Brittany. Usually she would have a sad look on her face, but not today. She's smiling. She's smiling because she has a feeling today will be the complete opposite of that day. Once they finish the 15th birthday. Susan has a huge pile of tissues on the coffee table. Daniel has a pile himself.

"Oh Dan, you're such a baby." Susan teases her husband. Daniel has more tears streaming down his eyes. "Oh shush Susan. My daughter is growing up so fast. Plus, you have a bigger pile than me this time."

Brittany gets up from the couch and walks in front of the television. "Mom and Dad, I have something important to say." Susan and Daniel look at each other with wide eyes and open mouths. "No, I did not get Santana pregnant." They both close their mouths and give Brittany their attention. "I want to thank you. I know sometimes I can be a hassle. But, having you two by my side it really means a lot to me. There are many parents who would have given someone like me up because they would be afraid of the situations and difficult times. Some parents would have walked away or just ignored someone like me. But you two didn't. You loved me and helped me. Even when I tried my hardest to shut you guys out, you guys didn't care. You kept singing, making jokes, and telling me to do things for myself. There were times when I did feel like I didn't have a purpose. But you guys helped me find it whether you know it or not. You support me in everything I do. So, I just want to tell you guys how much I love you and how much I appreciate you two, through all the embarrassing things you guys say and do."

Cries fill the room from Mr. Pierce. "Awe Dad I didn't mean to make you cry." Susan gets up and hugs Brittany. Mr. Pierce dries his eyes and gets up to join the hug. They all breathe together. "We love you too honey." Daniel says. "Well, it's time to give you your gift now isn't it?" Susan says. They all release hold of each other.

"There's a box near the backdoor. You should-" Before Susan can get out what she wanted to say, Brittany sprints to the backdoor. She knows that she didn't ask for anything for her birthday. But, she is so excited that she just took off.

She arrives to the back door and sees a little box. She picks it up and shakes it. It doesn't make any noise. She opens it, and it's Happy Birthday boxers with balloons and party hats all over it. Next to the boxers is a set of car keys. She drops the boxers and keys altogether heads straight for the garage.

Her parents head to the back yard garage side by side. Daniels whispers to Susan, "I'm gonna need some major cuddle buddy time tonight honey. Today was too much for me." Susan nods and turns to him. "Me too honey me too." She gives him a kiss and they continue walking outside.

Daniel opens the garage door on the way out. The garage door lifts up. What's waiting by itself in the garage is a black 2010 Chevy Camaro.

Brittany drops the keys and stands in awe. "Holy Shit." She mutters to herself.

"Honey I think we did spend a little too much on this car." Daniel says.

"But she's my only child. It's only right. Plus, she needs a sturdy car for the future. When she gets a job she will have a duty of paying something towards, but for now she deserves this."

"Hmmm, true." Susan and Daniel approach her. "So you wanna take her for a spin? " Susan picks up the car keys.

"Huh?" Brittany questions with a blank face.

"You can drive it now. It's all yours. Your license came today by the way."

"It did?"

"Yes, honey."

"Okay let's DRIVE!" Brittany grabs the keys and gets into the car. Susan gets in the backseat.

"Let me get the keys. I wanna drive it first!" Daniel tries to take the keys from Brittany.

"Honey, it's her car. Let her drive it."

"But I bought it." He sticks out his bottom lip. Susan doesn't say anything at first. She gets out of the car. She meets her husband and whispers in his ear, "I will cut you off for a month if you don't give our daughter _her keys."_

He gasps. "You wouldn't and couldn't."

"Try me." Susan kisses him on the cheek. He gives her the keys not a second later and Susan laughs. Brittany sees them and laughs too.

Daniel turns to Brittany and says, "You shouldn't be laughing. One day Santana will play the "Cut-off" game with you." He sticks out his tongue and gets in the front seat. Brittany shakes her head and gets in the car.

Brittany starts it up and backs out of the garage nicely. She makes it through the alley and takes the car around the block.

"Ooohh Weee! This baby drives smooth!" Daniel says.

"She sure does." Brittany agrees while keeping her hands on the wheel.

Brittany's father starts to speak again, "Oh yeah I remember my first car. It was nothing like this, but I loved it. People called it a piece of crap, but she was mine, all mine. It broke down a day after meeting your mother. Isn't that something? I remember the tow truck pulling up and taking her away. As soon as they came and got the car, I got a call from your mom. She called to say I was a hot stud and that she wanted to be my girlfriend." Daniel looks at Susan through the side mirror, and she laughs.

"No, I called to tell you that you needed a new car. And you said you needed a hot babe to ride with you. He didn't even tell me the car had broken down that day." Daniel shakes his and laughs.

"I don't blame her for my car breaking down. I had love for that car, but it was just a thing, all material. I love your mother. She was real. She is real. She was all mines. She is all mines." Daniel reaches for her hand. Susan reaches forward and gives him her hand. He kisses it and she pulls back softly. "I love you too honey."

Brittany smiles and keeps driving safely. She passes their block and rides past Santana's house. Her smile grows even bigger. She makes her way to the garage. After turning the engine off, everyone safely gets out and make their way back into the house. "Thanks Mom and Dad!" Brittany yells as she runs up the stairs. She grabs her camera and cellphone and runs back outside to take pictures of her new car.

Once she was finished she runs back into her room and heads straight for her dark room to start the developing process. She walks through the room and looks at some of her pictures. She walks pass all of the pictures of Santana and the ones of her and Santana. She keeps walking until she sees that something's missing.

She looks and looks and looks and she finally remembers. She remembers Santana crying when she first went into her dark room. She figures out the picture. "Santana was holding that picture in her hand." She says to herself. She thinks and thinks and figures she'll ask and find out where it is later. She still wonders why exactly she was crying that night. But, for the rest of her time, until Santana tells her part of a plan, she develops the photos on her camera film.

When she was done she leaves out of the dark room and her phone goes off.

_From My World: Hey beautiful :) _

_To My World: You are so cute, you're the beautiful one you know that._

_From My World: Nope, we're a beautiful couple baby._

_To My World: Guess what?_

_From My World: You miss me oh so much and you can't live without me, right?_

_To My World: That! And I got my gift from my parents!_

_From My World: Hmmm okay...what is it? :D _

_To My World: You'll see it when I see you haha ;)_

_From My World: -_- fair enough. Well I will see you at 7…. Here's a clue wear white!_

_To My World: White? Are we getting married?_

_From My World: Hahaha not yet :P _

* * *

**Santana's POV**

I place my phone back in my purse and walk toward the front desk of the Lima Paradise Hotel. "Hey, Stephen, is the place ready?"

"Oh yes, Miss. Let me show you." We walk to through the hall, and I start to get nervous. I just hope that the decorators pulled off this theme that I came up with a while ago. I had a thought about colors. Brittany loves all colors; I mean she does have every pair of shoes, beanies, shirts, and boxers in all colors. So I thought everyone should wear white. When a person's name gets checked off, they walk in and immediately go to a guy that will throw paint of washable colors on them that can only be seen under black light. Everyone will look like they're glowing in the dark with little droppings of color on them. It took me a while to come up with this idea, and at first I thought it was pretty extensive, but Stephen made it possible. He knows good people. Also, since my girlfriend is big on art and the creative mind, I knew this Black light Birthday Party was going to be perfect.

"Are you ready?" Stephen asks me and I nod. He opens the doors, "Holy Fuck." I whisper. I walk in and the chandelier's bright lights were replaced with colorful black lights of different colors that changed periodically. On the walls there is the Letter B, for Brittany. Some walls have 16. The dance floor's lights radiate the light and show the shadows of my steps. That way people won't trip and fall over each other under the black lights. I look around and I see the DJ booth has an illusion prompter that creates different designs that say Happy B-Day Brittany! Stephen really did accomplish everything I asked for. I keep a still face as I continue walking around. I don't want him to think he's that good just yet. I walk over to the snacks table. I made sure to get some good typical party food and of course my baby's favorites. I crack a smile thinking about Brittany popping gummy bears into her mouth but constantly missing it. She always gets a little angry when she misses. I tell her to just eat them normally. She would just stare at me and say, "Santana, these are gummy bears. You can't eat them normally. It's a sin." I would just laugh, because she has these quirky little things about her that I love. I continue walking and I notice something. The balloons. Some are floating around against the ceiling, some are in the corners, and some are attached to the DJ booth. Balloons of all colors, just how my girl likes.

I turn to Stephen with a blank face, "Where's the cake?"

"Oh we're keeping it cool in our freezer down the hall. We didn't want it to be left unattended before the party started." He gives me a smile and I nod. "So how do you like it Miss?"

"It'll do." He looks a little defeated after I say that. "Oh gosh Stephen, relax, it is perfect! You did everything I asked for, and it is better than I imagined it would be." He smiles at me, and I couldn't resist. I had to hug him. "Thank you, thank you!" I tell him. "Now I have one more thing. Only and I mean only the people on this list can come to this party. Am I clear?"

"Crystal clear." He responds.

"You are very welcome. If you need to you should go talk to the DJ about the music." He says, and I let go and run over to the DJ. I hired this guy that is the DJ at most of the parties I go to. "Hey, so you got the memo about the songs right?" I tell him and he nods. "Okay now you have to play them in this order. Understand?" He starts testing out the microphone, strobe lights, and his DJ mixing tables. "Good." I walk away from him and go to the girl that's going to throw the little splatters of paint onto the guests' clothes. I see all types of colors blue, purple, yellow, and brown. I even have our colors, red, black, and gray. "We're all set." He says.

"Wodnderful, I will be here a little later after the people start coming in."

"Okay, Miss." I walk out of the space and look back at it. I smile and think about the big smile that will be on Brittany's face.

I walk out and head straight for the front desk. "Hey Stephen, I was wondering if I could get the keys to that extra room I ordered for today. My parents want to have them early on."

"Sure thing Miss Lopez."

He hands me the keys and I crack a smile. I mean could you blame me; today is my girl's birthday. I take the hotel elevator to the 10th floor. I look down at that key ring and see that the room number is 27. I look left and right and see that the odd numbers are on the left. I walk down until I find the room. I use the key to open the door and walk inside.

"Wow." I say audibly. There's a king sized bed in the middle of the room, with white sheets. Chocolates are on the pillows. Next to the bed are candles, which might be in use later on. Right in front of the bed is a flat screen television. I walk past the bed to get to the window. But before I walk further, I pass this silver pole. She swings her body around it a couple times and notices the mirror that stretches from the ceiling to the floor mirror right in front of the bed. She looks at herself, then walks to the window. It has a nice view because this hotel is located in the city party of Lima. I walk down a little and realize that there's a balcony. Ideas start flowing through my mind as I scope out this room. I open the door and walk out onto the balcony and just breathe everything in. I really do hope that everything goes well.

I walk back inside and go into the bathroom. There's a shower and a bathtub. Everything is pretty much in a perfect place. I leave out of the bathroom and take a seat on the bed. Thinking about tonight makes me a little nervous, but just thinking about Brittany makes me believe that everything is going to be okay. I go into my purse and take out a box of stuff I prepared for tonight. Oh, yeah definitely gotta add all my ideas together. It's going to be a night she definitely will not forget. I place the box near the bed. I close the curtains. I walk over to the nightstand and find some rose petals in the drawer. I open them up and sprinkle them in some areas of the room. I even make a familiar design. I use the petals to create a heart with a B + S inside. It's the little things that count.

Once I was finished doing some little moderations to the room I walk out and safely secure the key in my purse I walk to the bus stop and get on my ride home.

As I sit down, I pull out my phone again and check the time. It's 4:22. Then, I go to my notes and look at my checklist. I did everything on it except for 2 things: get myself ready and wrap Brittany's gift. I exit my notes and plug in my headphones. I listen to my Frank Ocean playlist the whole ride home. The first song being Pilot Jones.

* * *

Santana makes it home and immediately races up the stairs. "Woah, woah, mija! Slow down!" Her mom waits at the bottom of the stairs. Santana walks down the stairs slowly. "Hey Mom, I gotta go get ready! What's up?"

"Nothing I just want to tell you to relax. Everything is going to go as planned." Santana smiles. She opens her arms and hugs her mother. "Thanks Mami!" She kisses her on the cheek and goes up the stairs to her room.

She gets Brittany's gift from behind her shoe case in her closet and sets it on the bed. She then gets three different sized boxes. She puts it in the smallest, then in the medium sized one, and then in the large one. She gets the wrapping paper and makes sure to seal everything up. A beep sounds off in the room, letting her know that it is time to get ready so she does just that. Getting out her white, thigh length dress that has clear rhinestones around the top, strapless, with little rushing toward the bottom, she walks it over to her closet door and hangs it there. She gets her five inch high, white heels that have a pattern of the same clear rhinestones. "Oh yeah."

Santana strips down to nothing and makes her way to her shower. Setting out her smell goods and makes gets ready for tonight. Before she gets in she made sure to send a text.

_To My Love: About to hop in the shower! ;)_

_From My Love: Me too! ;) see you in what seems like a bit 7 is about to roll around_

_To My Love: Okeydokey :) haha_

Santana places her phone back down on the counter and gets into the shower to get closer to party time.

**30 minutes later…**

Brittany gets out of the shower and dries herself. She puts on some of her favorite lotion and goes into her bedroom. She notices the boxers that her parents got her for her birthday lying on the bed. She picks them up and holds them in the air. "Believable." She then shrugs. She puts them in her drawer and puts them away. She rummages through her drawers to find her special underwear. Once she found the tight black underwear that will hide her penis, she puts them on. She doesn't know what Santana has planned so she wears them just in case.

She goes to her closet to see if she could something white. She looks and looks. All she sees are her sweats, jackets, and dress pants. Until bam! She finds it. She finds a white dress. A dress that she dreamed of wearing on a day where she felt confident in herself. A dress that she wanted to show off because she ultimately believed it made her feel special and normal, all at the same time. Brittany grabs the dress and examines it. She puts it on to see how she looks in it.

The dress fits her tightly, but not as tight as Santana's dress might fit. The one strap, that crosses in front of her chest leads to the black rhinestone design near the top area. Similarly resembling Santana's, but with a black pattern. Brittany stands on her tippy-toes and imagines herself wearing high heels. She lets her heels hit the floor and marches over to her closet to find some heels, which she doesn't wear. Pair of black high heels that match her dress perfectly catch her eye. She puts them on and she walks around her room trying to get comfortable in it.

Just as she walks back towards her closet mirror, her door swings open.

"Mom!" Brittany screams and tries to hide herself.

"Awe, honey. Come here; you look beautiful." Susan walks closer to Brittany.

"No, I don't." Brittany starts to take off the dress but her mother stops her. "I remember when you bought you this dress. You told me that it was a waste of money, but I said it might be for good use someday." Brittany has trouble taking the dress off, so she sits down at her chair near her desk.

"Yes, Britty you have something that most girls don't. But that doesn't mean you have to hide under layers and layers of clothing. You are beautiful, young, and bright. Whatever you wear doesn't make you who you are. I want you to be comfortable with who you are, and -"

"I'm trying to." Brittany mumbles.

"I know and it will take time. Listen to me when I say this. You may think that it's my job to say this, but honey you are stunning. And when I was your age, I could not and would not work that dress. But you? You look like that dress was made just for you. Now, I want you to finish getting ready, so I can do your hair and makeup. Who's knows what Santana has planned for you tonight." Susan wiggles her eyebrows and laughs. Brittany smirks and nods her head. Susan motions for her to get up and she helps her daughter get out of her dress, so she could do her hair first.

"Mom, I love you."

"I love you too honey." Susan smiles and walks to get her curling iron.

"I love you too Britty!" Daniels yells from down the stairs. Brittany laughs. Next thing she knows, she hears him come up the stairs. He knocks on the door before entering. Brittany now has shorts on and waits for her mother to come back into her room. Daniel enters her room, and sits down on her bed.

"I heard what you're mother said."

"I know you heard dad." Brittany laughs.

"Well, I just want to put my two cents in as a father. I care about you. Your mother cares about you. Uncle Carter cares about you. Santana cares about you. On behalf of all the people that care about you, I want you to know that you have as much right to be happy just as every human being on this planet has the same right. Now, I know you weren't given any small assets, and sometimes it can get hard to deal with. I mean come on I'm your father." Brittany laughs and turns red.

"Dad that is too much information."

"Hear me out kiddo. What I'm saying is life is hard and it isn't fair. You're gonna come across people that like you and don't like you. But if you fill your surroundings with people you love and that love you, do what the hell makes you happy, and give your parents some wonderful, smart, good looking grandkids, all will be right in your life. Now, I'm not saying go rob a bank. But I am saying that you gotta not care about what others will think. That's hard to say and do but it is possible. The day you were born and the day your mom told me she was pregnant proved to me that the most wonderful thing in the world is possible."

"And what was that?"

"You."

"Awe Dad." Brittany gets up and hugs her father. "Thanks for that talk. I really needed that." Brittany breathes and finally releases the hug.

"No problem. Now I am going to leave you to your mother, a.k.a. the lady that still thinks she is a hair dresser, even though she still wears the same hair style from the 1920's."

"I heard that!" Susan comes back into the room with all the hair supplies.

"That's my cue to leave. Gotta go watch the game. Bye sweetie." He kisses Brittany on her forehead and blows a kiss to Susan.

"I married such a dork." Susan looks to Brittany who giggles at her parents' behavior.

"Well, let's get started shall we!?"

* * *

"There." Santana says as she puts the finishing touches on her makeup. She didn't put that much makeup only a little cover-up, eye shadow and eyeliner to give herself that smokey eye look, and a very light, neutral lip gloss. She walks to her bathroom to wash her hands, careful not to put any on her white dress. She dries her hands and looks at herself through her full-length mirror. "Oh, Dios mío." (Oh my gosh) She twirls in the mirror and sees how her hair falls. "I hope she likes this." Santana walks out of the bathroom and goes into her room.

"Dad!" Santana yells. "Can you help bring Brittany's gift downstairs and into the car?" Jose comes up the stairs, and Santana looks out her window. Brittany's shades are closed. She shakes her head and gathers the other stuff she may need. She grabs her purse, a white blindfold, and her house keys.

"Oh mija! You are stunning!" He tries to give her kiss on the cheek but Santana stops him. "Make-up Papi" Santana smiles and points to the box. He picks it up. "This is a very big box for a camera mija."

"I don't want her to automatically know Papi." Santana starts walking down the stairs carefully. Her high heels really insinuate her calf muscles. Once she made it down the stairs, she sees her mother coming from the kitchen with a camera.

"Mija! You look gorgeous!" She starts snapping pictures of her daughter as she set everything down by the door. "gracias!" Santana does a couple of poses and then tells her parents she will be right back and that she has to take the gift to the hotel. Her father helps her and drives her to the place. Once it was secured and hidden in the hotel room. She makes her way over to Brittany's house.

A couple minutes later when she arrives at Brittany's, she shoots Brittany a message

'Whenever you're ready gorgeous! I'll wait.' Santana gets out of the car and walks up to Brittany's door, while her father parks the car in their driveway.

Not a second after she sends the message, Brittany's front door opens. Susan and let's Santana in.

"Thank you Mrs. Pierce."

"Oh honey you look-"

"Majestic." Santana looks up by the stairs and sees Brittany taking her step down the stairs. Susan walks back into the kitchen to let them have their time. "Stunning" She takes another step. "Exquisite" She goes down another and another every time she speaks. "Spectacular, radiant, lovely" she finally reaches the last step, "most of all incomparable." Brittany looks Santana right in the eyes.

"No baby," Santana fights back her tears. She grabs Brittany's hands and leads her down the floor beside her. "I finally know what Romeo meant. The all-seeing sun never saw her match since first the world begun. Just when I thought you couldn't get any more beautiful, you go and prove me wrong, so wrong that even the heavens turned upside down when you walked down these stairs. So wrong that you made me question if this is reality or a dream. To even try to come up with a quote, word, or adjective to describe how beautiful you look wouldn't honor you enough in the way I'd like to. Beauty walks, and you are her. So I would like to now honor you with my silence." Brittany blushes deeply and fights back her own tears.

Her eyes avert to Santana's lips. Feeling the moment, Santana gives Brittany's hands a squeeze. She then leans and to plant a kiss on her lips. Brittany leans in and looks down. "Your makeup." She says just as they're about to kiss. "Fuck the make-up." Santana pulls her in gently and quickly looks down at Brittany's lips and guides her hand up her arm smoothly, until she reached her neck. Moistening both their lips at the same time, they connect their lips. Kissing, no tongue, just the connection of their lips was enough for them to get more and more excited about tonight.

Susan and Daniel peak from around the corner with huge smiles on their face. Santana and Brittany stop their kissing. Santana leans to the side of Brittany's ear. "Happy Birthday." She then plants a kiss on the shell of her ear. Santana then just takes a step back. She looks at Brittany with such admiration. "Do you like the dress?" Brittany asks.

"Do I like your dress? I can't answer that." Brittany looks away after getting that response. Santana takes a step toward her. She lifts Brittany's chin up. "I'd rather show you how much I like the dress. But, I also want to say that I love the dress. It's a perfect fit." Santana plants a quick kiss on her lips again and Brittany gives a toothy smile.

Susan and Daniel come from around the corner holding hands. "You guys are almost as cute as us." Daniel speaks. Santana walks and stands beside Brittany. "Sure dad."

"Well come on get together so we take pictures and you two can be on your way, wherever that is." Susan gets her camera and Brittany's camera and starts to take pictures.

After about two dozen photos, Brittany finally puts a stop to the picture taking.

"Have a good time you guys!" Daniel and Susan yell from inside the house. Santana follows Brittany out the house. "Okay so I want to show you the gift my parents got me."

"Show me!" Santana follows her out back. "Wait, I need to go back to my house to get some things for some stuff later. So just bring the gift with you over to my house okay? It'll only be a second." Brittany smiles and nods. Santana starts walking away.

"Wait, I forgot something." She strut right back over to Brittany and gives her a juicy kiss right on the lips. Brittany opens her lips to grant Santana entrance. Santana's tongue works its way inside and meets Brittany's. Layers and layers of happy kisses top each other, until Santana has to pull away for air. Brittany giggles, "Go before we stay here and end up going nowhere!"

"Okay, okay I'm going, I'm going!" Santana takes step back. "One more!" She says and Brittany gives her another kiss. After that Santana walks off to go get her purse and the bandana.

She grabs all she needs and tells her parents that they are were going to be on their way. Her parents made sure to tell her to have a good time and to check in with them about any details with the party. Santana walk s her house door and doesn't see any sign of Brittany. She gets her phone out and calls her.

"Hey where are you?"

"The Lion King included one of my favorite quotes. Look beyond what you see!" Brittany sits in her car right outside Santana's house.

**BEEP BEEP**

Brittany beeps her horn and raises her window down. "Holy shit." Santana walks down her stairs to get closer to the car.

"I know right?!" Brittany gets out of the car and makes her way to where Santana is standing. "Well, are you ready to go where you're taking me?"

"I'm still taking in the fact that you have a car."

"And a license." Brittany adds in.

"So does that mean what I think it means?"

"Only if you're talking more dates and more time together then yes." Brittany looks at her new car and Santana looks at her with admiration. She snaps out of it and clears her throat.

"Ready?" Brittany asks.

"Yes I am, but if we're taking your car, then I have to drive."

"I'm cool with that. Plus, seeing you drive and take control of the wheel is sexy, anyway." Brittany tosses Santana and makes her way to the passenger's seat.

"Oh, Dios mío." Santana makes her way to the car and gets in. She starts the car and just before she pulls off, she looks at the time, 7:20. It's a good thing that she said no one goes inside the party until Brittany's there. "Okay because this is a surprise, you have to put this blindfold on."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!" Santana ties the blindfold around Brittany's head, careful not to mess up her curled blonde locks. As Santana pulls off, Brittany finds Santana's right hand that she is isn't using for driving. They hold hands the whole way there.

* * *

Santana pulls up to the hotel, she sees some people going inside. "Wait right here and don't take the blindfold off." "Okay." Santana gets out the car to tell people to go inside the party and wait till Brittany is inside then that is when the party shall begin! She comes back to the car and knocks on the door. Brittany unlocks the door and gets out the car with some help from her girlfriend.

She leads Brittany inside, and Stephen meets her at the door. He smiles at them and gives Santana an approval.

"Are we there yet?" Brittany asks as she cautiously walks.

"We are almost there baby."

"Okay." Santana turns the corner and finally reaches the party room. She motions for everyone to be quiet.

"Can I take it off now?"

"Hold on." Santana walks her toward a platform where the DJ is. She turns her to the crowd. "Okay, now you can take it off." Brittany unties the blindfold.

"AHHHH! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The party filled room erupts into cheers, screams, and claps!

"Oh my gosh!" Brittany looks at the room filled with people from her school, the room decorated with lots and lots of balloons, and a large pool of white with splatters of paint all over their white.

"Happy Birthday Britt." Santana smirks and gives her a special wink. She walks down the platform and makes room straight down the middle and goes over to the guy who put the paint on everyone. She grabs red, blue, and black paint, and walks back toward Brittany. She drips some colors on her, and even draws a B on the back of her dress, just so everyone knows who the birthday girl is. Once she was done, Brittany whispers to Santana, "This is going to come off right?" Santana laughs and nods her head. "Yes babe, it is washable."

Somebody in the crowd yells, "CAN WE PARTY!?"

"I don't know. Princess, can we party?" Santana looks to Brittany.

"Play the music!"

The lights dim, and change to black lights that made the colors on people's white clothing pop out! The dance floor gets turned on and the shadow of people's movements of their feet start. Then, everyone hears a scratching sound of mixing burst through the speakers and a song starts playing, "The Illest by Far East Movement".

"Let's dance Birthday Girl!" Santana grabs Brittany's hand and they find a place to dance together.

_We be the illest_

_We be the illest in here_

_I know you feel us_

_We be the illest in here_

_Illest in here_

_We so mothafuckin' ill!_

Santana twirls around Brittany. They roll their bodies against each other. Brittany laughs and smiles as she has a good time at her surprise party. In the middle of the song, Brittany grabs Santana by the waist and brings her in front of her. She gets close to Santana's ear. "You are crazy you know that?!" Santana giggles and turns her body around so that she is facing Brittany. "You didn't expect this did you?" Brittany shakes her head. "Then, I did my job well!" Santana gives Brittany a kiss and turns back around to dance up on her.

After a minute or so, the DJ scratches into another song, In Da Club by 50 cent. The lights in the room flash to the common beat of the song.

_Go, go, go, go, go, go_

_Go shorty, it's your birthday_

_We gonna party like it's your birthday_

_We gonna sip Bacardi like it's your birthday_

Everyone shouts the lyrics with so much enthusiasm. It makes Brittany smile and grow red as a tomato. Santana throws Brittany's hands up and begins rapping to her the rest of the chorus.

After that song, the DJ begins scratching a mix. Santana pulls Brittany to the middle of the dance floor and the features, patterns, and foot shadows on the dance floor encircle them. Everyone else gives them room and form a circle. They cheer them on as Santana dance little circles around Brittany. Then, Brittany stops her from dancing around her. Brittany then dances around Santana and the crowd goes wild.

"Everybody join in!" The DJ yells into the microphone. The people dance and continue to have fun.

* * *

The DJ sees that everybody is working up a sweat. "Let's slow it down a bit" He says in a smooth voice. "But first can I have everybody give the Birthday girl and her girlfriend space on the dance floor, and can I get a chair right in the middle of the dance floor. Santana whispers in Brittany's ear, "Sit down baby." Brittany sits down and Santana stands directly in front of her. "Play the music." The DJ does some scratching and a slow jam comes on, "Let Me Ease Your Mind/ Cashin' Out" by Tiara Thomas.

Santana winds her body up slowly and sexually as the song starts to play a soft melody,

_Let me ease your mind_

Santana slowly brings her hands up to her head and then lets her arms fall back down to her side as she sways with the beat of the music.

_Bring you in my world yeah_

She points to Brittany and gives her signal that means she wants her to come with her. Santana nods her head like she knows that Brittany wants to hop out of the chair but then shakes her head gently signaling her to stay in her seat.

_You done caught my eye woah_

_You can be my baby girl_

Santana moves her shoulders back in a circular motion slowly and gets closer to Brittany, who watches Santana's every move. Brittany's tries to reach out to her but Santana shakes her finger no. She backs up and rubs her hands up and down her sides as she sways to the song and giving Brittany a little dance.

_It's gone be alright _

_It's gone be alright yeah_

_You can be my baby girl_

_I don't know what you been told but I'm a lover._

Rolling her curvy waist and teasing Brittany as she moves her hands around her body, Brittany grows a little uncomfortable down below. She places her folded hands on her thighs as she sits and watches Santana. She tightens the grip of her own hands as Santana turned around to show her back side. She sticks out her ass a little and the people lose it! They erupt into cheers and one guy shouts "She is so lucky!" His girlfriend hits him in the chest right after. Brittany looks back at the guy and his girlfriend and laughs. Santana walks around the chair again and leans in from behind into Brittany's ear and whispers with a husky voice, "I don't know baby. Are you lucky?" Before Brittany could even answer, Santana walks right in front of her and sits sideways on her lap, wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Brittany looks at her right in the eyes. Santana doesn't say anything until Brittany makes the first move. She gives Santana an open mouthed kiss. Santana gives her full entrance as they move in sync with their kiss. "Mhmm, I'd say I'm lucky." Brittany says and looks at Santana and then notices her sitting mighty close. She looks down and all she sees is cleavage. Santana raises an eyebrow and smirks. "Hahaha next time tell me when you're feeling lucky and we can probably test your luck." Santana winks and then gets up to continue dancing. The DJ plays more of the songs that Santana asked for. Brittany feels a small throb, but not one that's was distracting. She gets up from the chair and starts dancing again.

* * *

The DJ plays more songs. Brittany makes her way through the dance floor and people wish her happy birthday. She then walks toward the buffet table to get some snacks while she waits for Santana to come back from the bathroom. Brittany grabs a handful of gummy bears. She starts popping them in her mouth and making weird, animated noises as she ate them.

"What are you doing?" A brunette girl says to her as she grabs a mini sandwich from the entre. "Eating gummy bears." Brittany says without looking at the girl. "Cool." They girl says and Brittany looks at her finally. "Wait you're that girl who sat next to me the softball game right?"

"Yes, I am." The girl smiles.

"Are you-"

"Attention everybody." Everybody looks toward the DJ booth, where Santana speaks. Then, Santana tells the DJ to start playing Rihanna's Birthday Cake song. Brittany looks to her left and right and doesn't see the girl anymore. People start to encircle something, so she goes and tries to see what everybody was looking at.

_Cake, cake ,cake, cake! _People chant with the song and she finally sees what everybody was looking at in amazement.

"Holy mother of God!" Brittany says to herself. She gets closer to the 3 layers of cake that has ornaments that looked a film canister, a camera, blanks, pictures of her all made out of fondue. She looks up and there's a spinning top made out of candles that have letters spelled Happy Birthday in big sparkly blue forms. The DJ cuts the music, and everybody starts singing Happy Birthday as the lights dimmed and Santana went to like the Happy Birthday candles. The candle aluminate the room and Brittany's shocked and cheesy face. Santana sings along and it brings tear to Brittany's eye. She thinks back to that time just a few hours ago when she was sitting with her parents. When they had watched the video of her birthday when none of the people she invited had come. Santana doesn't know it but she really has given Brittany something to remember, something to hold close and dear to her heart forever.

Santana hugs her and sings the rest of the Happy Birthday song. Brittany wipes her tears. Santana looks at her. "Awe don't cry baby!" Santana wipes the rest of her tears and then grabs a gummy bear from off her cake and feeds it to Brittany who laughs when Santana pretends it's an airplane. "Come on, let's cut the cake." Brittany tries to cut the cake but cuts a weird shape. "Babe, can you help me."

"Sure." Santana places her hands over Brittany's hands as they cut the cake together. When Santana put pressure on the handle to cut the cake, Brittany just stares at her. Santana, not knowing, that she was daydreaming about Santana and her cutting a wedding cake together. "What?" Santana says softly. "Nothing." Brittany replies and puts the cake on a plate.

They cut the rest of the cake and everyone gets their piece. The DJ plays more music as everyone ate and talked with each other. Brittany takes a bite of her cake and her eyes roll to the back of her head. "Raspberry Chocolate Chip!" Brittany shouts and Santana chuckles. "I told you that was my favorite?"

"Not exactly." Brittany raises an eyebrow.

"Let's just say I'm very observant." Brittany raises an eyebrow again.

"Okay your mom told me." Brittany puts down the cake. "She didn't say anything embarrassing when you asked right?"

"Nope, well except… nevermind."

"No tell me." Santana shakes her head. "Lopez, tell me."

"You must mean business. You called me Lopez."

"Are you gonna tell me?"

"Nope." Brittany tickles Santana until she starts laughing uncontrollably. "Okay, okay, okay, okay!" Brittany stops tickling her. "All she said was 'The best cake would be a Pinna Colada cake.' Then I asked her why? Then, she said 'I would get grandkid then!'"

Brittany turned red thinking about the time when she had tried some Pinna Colada cake. She didn't know it had alcohol in it, until she started to feel different and had a constant raging hard-on the rest of the night. She didn't know what to do until she went only and typed into Google, 'what to do when Pinna Colada makes you have a boner.' She found a way and the next day when her mom had to use the computer the page was still up. She called Brittany downstairs and they had a little talk when her father came home. Ever since then they made little jokes back Brittany and Pinna Colada.

"Babe it's okay! She was just joking."

"Yeah I know." Brittany puts on a smile and makes a note to have a serious talk with her mother.

"Come on let's dance! It's getting late!" Santana grabs Brittany and drags her to the dance floor where they dance to the last couple of songs.

Then, the DJ plays a smooth and sexy song to end the party with. "Listen up everybody! I had a good night, and I hope y'all did too! I want to say Happy Birthday to the birthday girl over there kicking with her girl!" The DJ points to Santana and Brittany kissing each other. Everybody looks at them and cheers. "It's about that time everybody! Here's the last song!"

_I can tell that money's got you working_

_We've been talking for so long_

_Now we're finally here in person_

_I taste pain and regret in your sweat_

_You've been waiting for me, oh-ho_

Everybody gets on the dance floor and starts grinding slowly to the song. Drake's deep voice gets everybody in a chill mood. Santana grinds her back side into Brittany as she holds her waist. Making the same body motion, Brittany starts to sing the lyrics into Santana's ear.

_I can tell that you been practicing_

_I can tell that you been practicing_

_All those other men were practice, they were practice_

_Yeah, for me, for me, for me, for me_

Brittany licks the back of Santana's neck. Santana tosses her hair to the other side of her face and bites her bottom lip as she grinds into Brittany. She then stops and pulls Brittany to a wall and grinds harder into because the wall holds her up.

_Girl you look good won't you back that ass up_

_You a fine motherfucker won't you back that ass up_

Santana drops it to low as Brittany puts her hands in her hair as she rises up again. Once she made it back up she gets turned around by Brittany.

_Call me big daddy won't you back that ass up_

_Girl who is you playing with, back that ass up_

_You working with some ass yeah, you bad yeah_

_Girl you working with some ass yeah, you bad yeah_

Brittany pushes Santana against the wall and dances up on her. Santana starts singing a part of the song as Brittany works her body and new dance moves on Santana.

_Get it understood yeah, it's all good yeah_

_Girl I know its real cause I've been around it_

_You only want what's real you just never found it_

_Don't give them no more chances, oh girl they had their turn_

_Everything for a reason, there's things you had to learn from them_

_But when I get you to myself_

_You know what's going down, what's going down_

Brittany comes face to face with Santana and they kiss. Brittany slides her tongue into Santana's hot mouth. Their lips overlapping each other's, until Brittany's favorite part in the song comes up. She sings it across Santana's lips. Santana watches as she her lips move to create every single word.

_I know he messed up_

_But a let a real lover make it right_

_Let a real lover make it right, you deserve that much_

_Let me put something in your life_

_Let me put something in your life, put something in your life_

_You telling me it's only been a couple other people that you've been with_

_I'mma trust you I'mma give you the benefit of the doubt, and I'mma love you_

_You can even call me daddy; give you someone to look up to_

After her favorite part they go back to kissing, not even paying attention to the other people dancing on the dance floor.

_After you back it up then stop_

_Baby girl, after you back it up then stop_

_After you back it up then stop_

Brittany finishes the rest of the song. Before everyone even leaves, Santana makes a decision. "I got another surprise for you."

"Awe baby, there's another one?" Santana nods her head. "Are you ready for your last surprise, Britt?"

"Britt is definitely ready for her last surprise." Brittany kisses the sides of Santana's neck. Santana's brings her pointy finger to Brittany's lip. "Ah, ah, ah, not here." Leaving her finger on her lips Santana kisses her lips again then offers her hand and makes her way to the DJ booth.

"Thanks so much for tonight! It was perfect." She says.

"No problem." He starts to pack up his things and Santana walks over to the door. She thanks the painter guy for making her theme come to life. They exit the party room and stop in the hallway. Santana pulls out the blindfold from inside her dress.

"Blindfold time!" Santana giggles and spins her around to tie the blindfold over Britt's eyes. Once she tied it, she held her hand guided her to the elevator to go to the 10th floor.

**DING**

"Are we in an elevator?" Brittany tries to get a clue where they're going.

"Shush! You'll find out in a minute."

"I got to wait to find out if we're in an elevator?"

"Oh, Dios mío." Santana smiles at her girl.

**Ding Ding**

Santana guides her out of the elevator and they walk until they get to room 27. Santana gets the hotel room key out of her boobs, opens the door, and guides Brittany inside, making sure to close the door behind her.

"Give me 5 minutes. Stay here and don't even think about taking the blindfold off. This is all a part of the surprise." Santana disappears into the bathroom to change into something else.

Brittany clicks her heels as she waits in the middle of the room. When Santana was done, she walked out still wearing her heels. Even though the room had thin carpeting, her heels made a small clicking sound. She gets closer to Brittany and decides to stand behind her. "The party isn't over yet, at least not for you baby." She plants a wet kiss on the back of Brittany's neck. She lifts her hands up to take off the blindfold. "Whoa." Brittany says because of the unexpected view. She looks around the room and she looks back at Santana. "Double Whoa." Brittany looks at what Santana is wearing, or what she is not wearing.

Santana puts her arms around Brittany's neck. She tilts her head to the side and licks her lips. "You like?" Brittany places her hands on Santana bare hips, right above her white bikini. "I fucking love this. You are amazing." Brittany French kisses Santana, and Santana nips Brittany's bottom lip.

"Have. *kiss*. A. *kiss*. Seat." Santana guides Brittany to the bed. Santana then struts around the room and grabs the chair that's in the room. She puts it right in front of the mirror, next to the pole. Brittany watches as she walks around in her white bikini, white lacy bra, and her white heels that she had on throughout the night.

"White looks great on you?" Brittany says.

"I can think of something else that looks good on me."

"What?" Brittany eyes her up and down.

"You." Santana walks over to Brittany and kneels down in front of her. She grabs her ankles and takes off Brittany's heels. She puts them to the side. She then gets up, and Brittany tries to kiss her but Santana shakes her head. She motions her finger to the chair so that Brittany could sit down. Brittany does just what she says. Once she was seated she walks over to the iPod dock and selects a song.

_Got me up all night, lookin' at yo body baby_

Brittany watches as Santana switches her hips as she walks behind her. She looks at her hungrily through the mirror. Santana makes her way to the pole, and sways her hips while she holds a tight grip on the pole.

_Got me up all night, spending all of this money baby_

_Got me up all night, got me up all night_

_Got me up all night, all night_

Brittany turns toward the pole and watches Santana as she climbs the pole. And she slides gracefully down with her legs in air in a V- shape. Her feet touch the floor again, and she slowly grinds against the pole.

_Look at you baby, look at you, look at you_

_The way your body movin', what you do? What you do?_

Gracefully and sexually moving her body around the pole, Brittany grows more and more anxious watching her girlfriend work the pole. Santana climbs the pole once again and arches her back so that the only thing supporting her is her arms. She moves her body to the beat of the song as she then does a couple of spins around the pole. Brittany adjusts herself in her seat as she throws her head back to watch Santana on the pole.

_The way you go down that pole (oh oh oh oh)_

_Would you believe me if I said I'm in love?_

_All this good in my giant pool of love (yea yea yea)_

Santana slides back down really fast, and she drops into a split. That earns an audible moan from Brittany. Santana smooth closes her legs together and gets up gracefully.

_Smooth beats of music just keep on poppin (yea yea yea)_

_The DJ's callin all girls to the stage (yea yea yea)_

_And the strobe lights make me feel some type of way… it must be your love_

She walks over to Brittany and stands in front her, still moving her hips. Brittany holds her hands over her hips. Santana leans over to Brittany, purposely exposing her cleavage.

"The way you want your birthday gift is all up to you." Santana whispers.

"I just want you."

Santana kisses Brittany's jawline. "I'll be gentle." Santana assures her.

"What if I don't want you to be gentle?" Santana raises an eyebrow and her smile grows into a smirk. Santana turns around so that her back is toward Brittany. Brittany pulls her onto her lap. She spreads Santana's legs with her hand and tugs on her hair with the other, so that her neck is exposed more. Brittany licks along her neck and then quickly bites her neck a little.

"Oooh." Santana mutters. Brittany kisses the spot on her neck that makes her go crazy.

Brittany expresses what she wants against Santana's neck. "Dirty, I want you to talk dirty." She tugs on Santana's hair again and she doesn't even mind.

"Ah, fuck me." Brittany looks at her own pleading look in the mirror. She lets Santana's hair go. Santana gets up smoothly from her lap. "Up." That is all she says to the blonde. Brittany gets up. Still wearing her sexy high heels Santana kicks the chair over. Brittany immediately gets turned on by this new side of Santana. She knew Santana has her own way of things, but now with this edgy and not gentle side, she is definitely getting worked up. "Take off your clothes." Santana says. Brittany hurriedly takes off her clothes. She was so anxious that she didn't even have trouble unzipping her dress. All she's left in is her bra and special tight underwear.

"Damn." Santana says as she walks around Brittany in the room. "It seems like you're ready." She raises an eyebrow. Santana shoves Brittany onto the bed. Brittany's legs hang over the bed. Santana pounces on top of Brittany and lands right in Brittany's arms. Santana starts aggressively kissing all over her face. Brittany finds her way to grab hold of her ass which always seems to make her horny sometimes even hornier that she already is. Santana moans against her cheek and then goes to the side of her face. "Let me suck your big cock. I promise it'll be good for both you and me." Brittany was at a loss for words when she heard that come out of Santana's mouth. Brittany picks Santana up and places her on the floor. "Kneel." She does so in front of Brittany. "Then do it already. Suck my cock until I cum inside your hot, sexy mouth." Santana tugs on her tight underwear. As she pulls on it, she huffs and puffs. "I hate when you wear these. They give me so much trouble baby. It takes away time from sucking you off." She finally gets them off and she looks hungrily at the semi-hard cock in front of her. Brittany tosses Santana's hair back. "Do it."

Santana rubs on Britt's cock, getting it more and more firm until it stood proud and at attention. She softly kissed Brittany's thighs hearing the moans of encouragement urging her on. "Don't tease me sexy." Santana continues to kiss up and down her legs. Then, damn. She went after what she wanted. Brittany gasped feeling those soft, plump lips wrapped around her head. Santana then takes it full. Her tongue working overtime as she took in inches of Brittany's dick. "Good….good fucking girl." Brittany gets out as she watches Santana in the mirror head bob back and forth. "Mmm you taste so good." Santana moaned tunneling out her cheeks and sucking hard fast and hard.

Brittany puts her hands on Santana's head. She moves Santana's head faster and faster. It's a good thing she doesn't have a gag reflex. Brittany begins to feel her head twitch in the back of Santana's throat. "Your mouth feels so amazing!" Santana brings her hands up to rub along the base of Britt's cock. "F….fuck. Oh God. Do that thing with your mouth!" Santana waits for a few seconds and then manages to this special thing Britt likes. She looks up straight into Brittany's eyes. Swallowing her girl's pre-cum, she then swirls her tongue around her the length of her penis. Backing up until she's at Britt's head, she swirls her tongue double time, the lets her dick hit the back of her throat, swirls her tongue the opposite way and repeats this same motion.

Brittany's moans repeat over and over again. "So good." That is the only thing Santana can make out. Santana moans and it sends a vibration that Brittany's head appreciates. "Cum, I'm gonna cum!" Brittany yells. Santana nods her head. Britt holds Santana's face back and aims and shoots her cum inside Santana's mouth. Santana moaned loving the feeling of the girl's cum dripping down her face. As soon as Britt was done, she brought the brunette up by the shoulders and planted a kiss right on her mouth. Santana kisses her back while she pushes her right on the bed. The blonde moves to the top of the bed and Santana follows.

Brittany quickly undoes Santana's top and her set of twins spring free. Santana kisses her hard, definitely not gentle. "You're so hard Britt." She feels Britt's cock rubbing against her inner thigh. "Mhmm, for you." Brittany pushes herself into Santana so that she fell back. Half of her body was off the bed, while her legs and bottom half was still on the bed. Luckily the bed was close to the floor. "I need a condom now, because the quicker I get the condom the quicker I can fuck your brains out." Santana points to the top drawer next to the bed. She waits until Brittany is prepared.

Once Brittany has the condom on, she doesn't waste any time. She drags Santana's panties down her smooth legs and tosses them God knows where. She grabs her ankles and pulls Santana further onto the bed. Santana likes her sudden roughness that she moans at this aggressive Britt. Now, only Santana's arms hang on the bed. "Baaabbeee-" Before Santana could even finish what she wanted to say, Brittany starts rubbing on her clit. Santana was already wet from sucking off Brittany, but that completely threw her over the edge. "Cógeme gusta decir que" (fuck me like you mean it). Brittany continues to rub her clit and aims her penis for entrance. Santana's thrust upward and meets Britt's thrust. "Ugh, I am going to fuck you so good." Brittany rolls her body further in between Santana's legs that are wide open. "Take me baby." Santana says. Brittany's head further explores the inside of her.

As Brittany continues to thrust her weight into Santana, making her whole body shakes she does something else. "I wanna fuck you in my car." She reaches a hand down in between the two of them and then brings her hand back up to lick her fingers. "I wanna fuck you in the shower." She brings a hand up to Santana's chest and squeezes her tit. Santana lifts her body up and holds the back of Brittany's neck as every time she thrust into her it's a chance of them falling off the bed. "Harder!" Santana screams and that's exactly what she gets. A layer of sweat forms on Brittany's back as she pounds into Santana.

"OH GOD YES!" Santana yelled her legs wrapping around the blonde's waist trying to pushing her in more. "Your pussy is so… tight." Brittany grabs a hold of Santana's sides and moves her body back and forth into more and more. "I wanna fuck you in our school." Santana is moaning to everything Brittany is saying. Her mind is off in another land. Brittany brings her hand back down to rub San's clit again. Then, her walls began to contract around Britt's dick.

Brittany growled pushing all the way in feeling entrapped in one of the best feelings she ever had. Her cock is surrounded by so much warmth and wetness. Brittany looks up and sees tears starting to run down Santana's cheeks. Santana opens her eyes and catches Britt looking at her. She somehow forms a smirk that lets her know to keep going. Brittany works in and out smoothly and it brings both her and Santana to an amazing and well worth it orgasm. She slows down her pace, as listens to Santana talk gibberish. She only makes out one thing in the bunch of gibberish, "happy fucking birthday." Brittany's eyes roll to the back of her head, but her body keeps going at a constant slow pace to her ride out the orgasm.

Brittany pulls out and lies on top of Santana for a while. She trails kisses along Santana's body as she comes out of her daze. Brittany comes out of hers faster, so she gets up and pulls the covers back. She lifts San's body up and slides her into the covers.

* * *

20 minutes go by and they've changed positions. Santana is spooning Brittany from behind and planting kisses along her shoulder. Brittany's eyes flutter open and she hums in delight. "Wakey wakey baby." Santana says and Brittany turns around in her arms. Brittany kisses Santana on the nose. "I love you." Santana returns the action. "I love you more." Brittany pulls a piece of Santana's hair out of her face.

"You know what I wish?" Brittany says.

"I wish I could come up with a word to describe how beautiful you are, but even then that wouldn't be enough to really grasp the amount of beauty you hold." Brittany thinks about what she just said. "Now that I think about it that was really cheesy."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was. Ah, I wish we could stay here forever. No, I wish I could capture this and save it forever." Santana gets up and walks to the other side of the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to help you out and give you something to help you capture this moment."

"What do you mean?" Brittany sits up in the bed and looks at what Santana is doing. Santana goes and gets the big, yet light weighted box from the spot in the room. "What is that?" Brittany asks as Santana puts the box on the bed.

"Open it up." Brittany makes it through the first box and looks at Santana. "You did this on purpose."

Santana giggles. "Keep going." Brittany makes through the second. "Really babe?" She then gets to the last one.

"Wait!" Santana yells. "Now before you open it. I want you to know that I am not a wiz at buying things for people, but I got a feeling that you might like this! Oh and I love you so much!"

Brittany smiles and gives her a quick kiss then goes back to opening the box. It opens and her eyes gleamed in shock, happiness, surprise, love and overall Santana. She knocks all of the other boxes off the bed and jumps on top of the bed. She hops up and down screaming and yelling. She grabs Santana's hand and has her jumping up and down too.

"I can't believe you bought this. I can't believe you did all this." Brittany stops jumping and lands on her ass and so does Santana.

"I wanted to do this all for you. You're special, you're special to me, so I wanted to make you feel special."

"Awe baby, you make me feel special every day." Brittany plants some kisses on Santana.

"Okay okay okay open it!" Brittany opens the camera box and sets it up. She takes a couple of test shots that won't get developed.

She then aims the camera at Santana and puts it down. "Let's capture the moment." They both get up and stand in front of the mirror. Santana has a sheet around the both of them. They both smile and look at each other. "Happy Birthday baby." Santana says before Britt takes the picture. "Thank you for every single thing baby." They kiss and….

**SNAP**

The camera takes the picture.

**A/N: REVIEW REVIEW! I love you llamas you guys deserved this long chapter and another one! I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think! P.S. sorry for any grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes! im looking for a beta... i know its a little late but yeah Bye bye fellow llamas!**


	21. Sex Therapy

**Chapter 21: Sex Therapy**

**A/N: Thank you guys check out my new story "Less Is More"! It is coming along. Check out my other one shot stories and leave REVIEWS! Please I don't ask for much. Stick around for more fun times, suspense times, and more sexy times :) bye bye fellow llamas! Also a special shout out to Chuckleshan and Fragar1991 you guys know why! :) **

Brittany looks back at the picture on the camera to see how it turned out. "I can't wait to develop this one. I'm gonna make two copies, one for you and one for me."

"Good because this birthday will always be remembered, and plus you have more and more to come and I will be around to make sure each one is more and more special than the last." Santana then hisses into Brittany's ear.

"So what are you saying Lopez?"

"I am saying..." Santana moves behind Brittany with the bed sheet still wrapped around her. "that I am sticking around. I'm in love with you and I am not going anywhere."

"Is that right?" Brittany questions with a sexy tone.

"It is so right."

Brittany turns around and puts the camera on the bed. "You do so much for me. I want to see you relax now. Come on let's take a shower. After that, we're gonna go somewhere else so that you can really relax."

"You're gonna help me relax huh?" Santana drops the bed sheet, kisses the back of Brittany's neck and makes her way to the bathroom, sway her hips with so much effort to get Brittany's attention. Brittany bites her lip and runs up behind Santana and scoops her up in her arms. She puts Santana on top of the lidded toilet and looks up at her.

"I am going to help you do just that." Brittany kisses around Santana's belly button. After a few kisses Santana grabs her head.

"Well let's get to it then." Santana offers a slight smirk and she hops onto Brittany who makes her way into the shower. They start it up to get clean before they make their way to the place that Brittany feels will get Santana relaxed.

**45 Minutes Later **

I help Santana out of the shower. "Ugh babe it's so cold. We should have just stayed in there for at least two hours."

I laugh at her pouting face. "I know something that will keep us warm." I attempt to wiggle my eyebrows.

Santana gives her infamous smirk. I guide Santana into the bedroom and grab the robes. "This hotel has a Jacuzzi."

"Skinny dipping in a hotel Jacuzzi? Baby you're a genius." I blush and I grab her hand to make our way down the hall to get to the elevator.

"Wait babe, gotta get the room key." She grabs the key off of the night stand. She runs up to me with the key in her hand. I hold her free hand and we walk toward the elevator. Patiently waiting for the elevator to appear, Santana turns around and sees some guy walking down the hallway.

"Oh shit babe, we gotta go fast!" She tugs on my arm.

"Why?"

**DING**

Santana pushes me into the elevator and she hits the button that closes the doors quickly while we were inside.

"What's wrong?"

"Babe we can't be seen by that guy."

"Does that guy have a name?"

"Stephen. The reason he shouldn't see us is because we don't necessarily look like Mr. and Mrs. Lopez, who are currently staying on the 10th floor in room 27." I look at Santana staring nervously at the buttons on the elevator control pad. I grab her arm and pull her into my arms. Santana plants her head onto my chest and looks away.

"You little rebel you. That's how you got that hotel room."

She looks up at me as if what I said was a wicked theory. "Huh?"

"Awe you didn't have to go through all of that trouble-" I begin to say, but I get cut off.

"To get you alone with no distractions, interruptions, and fear of getting caught, yes I did. Plus, there wasn't any trouble. I'd do it again if I have to, just so that I can be with you all day and all night."

"You're gonna be in trouble tonight." I guide my hand down to her ass and my lips closer to hers.

**DING**

I pull my head back and Santana whips her head around. No one's standing there.

"The door's waiting babe." I grab a hold of Santana's hand and lead her toward the floor we landed on. I stick my head out of the elevator first to see if anyone is in the hallway. I nod my head to let her know that the floor was clear. Santana tiptoes out first into the hallway and hides behind an outward portion of the wall. She then peaks out her head from around the corner.

She looks back at me. "Sssp-sssp coast is clear." I come out from inside the elevator and tip-toe quickly past her down the hall. I wave her over and she meets me right outside the pool door.

"See if anybody's in there?" Santana looks around the hall way as I put my face to the windows. It is hard to see inside because the windows are so tinted. I pull on the handle and see that there's no one inside. We walk inside and notice the Jacuzzi still on.

Santana walks ahead of me and made her way past the pool to get to the Jacuzzi.

"Somebody can't wait." I say to her walking slowly behind. Santana stops in her path and turns around.

"Like you said baby, I _really, really_ need to relax." She unties her robe and lets it drop to the floor. She turns around and continues walking to her destination. My mouth drops and my eyes immediately drop to her perfect round ass, as it moves with every step she takes. All of a sudden she turns around again and my eyes shoot up.

"Something catch your eye?" She raises and eyebrow and plants a smirk across her lips.

"N-nope." I stutter and she giggles.

"Don't worry babe it's all yours to stare at. I just like the fact that I still make you nervous." She tosses me a wink and continues walking. I walk faster and pick up her robe. Santana stands over the Jacuzzi and tests the water with her foot.

"How is it?" I ask her as I place her robe on the railing.

"Hot…like you." She gets into it and makes her way to a corner. Her face scrunches up as she adjusts to the temperature. When it looked like she was adjusted, she broke me out of my trance. "Get in here. I can't really relax without you right next to me."

I take off my robe and put it on the railing right next to Santana's. As soon as I turn back toward her she has her bottom lip already in between her teeth and her eyes are looking me up and down.

"Like what you see?" I say and even do a spin with it.

"Adore it." She brings her arm from under water and motions for me to get in. I test it with my foot before getting in.

"Shit this is hot!" Santana laughs at me.

"I told you it was hot like you. I must say you are very, very hot babe." I give her a pout for laughing at me. "Aww come here." She opens her arms to me and I make my way into them. She turns me around so that she could hold me from behind. The Jacuzzi water continues to bubble and shoot from the water outlets around us. "Better?" She asks me once we were settled.

"Definitely." We stayed like this for a while until I decided to really help her relax. I unwrap her arms from around me. She started to protest.

"Ah, ah, ah. I want to tease you. I want to please you. I want to show you baby that I need you. I want your body 'till the very last drop. I want you to holler when you want me to stop. I want the night for me and you so come here baby and let me do it to you."

I reach for Santana's right foot and started massaging it thoroughly. A sigh of content escaped from her mouth. After spending about ten minutes on her right foot, I traded off for her left one. I give it the same amount of attention. Santana's eyes soon closed. My thumbs circle the form of her foot. I then move up her legs, onto her calf muscles. My fingers work wonders around them making her back arch. I continue to give her other calf muscle its attention. I want her to feel comfortable all over. In her body. In her mind. In her heart. In her soul. Now, I'm not sure how far a massage goes but it'll have to do.

I continue my hand work up her thighs and I sense her breathing has changed. The water continues to shoots from all sides of the Jacuzzi. My fingers knead into her skin. Her mouth soon falls slightly open. I work my hands higher and higher. My hands reach her hips and I lean into her.

"I need you to turn around, love." Santana keeps her eyes closed and turns around for me. She folds her arms and lays her head on them. I kiss the top of her back, but guide my hands down to her lower back. I roll the heel of my hand into her back. I hear her breathing hitch. I go up her back and up and down her sides. Every once and a while my fingers graze across her boobs. When I finally get to her shoulders, I hear quick breathing escaping from that gorgeous mouth of hers. She lifts her head and turns around.

"Babe, I wasn't done."

"Oh yes you were."

She moves starts to move past me in the water. I watch as she quickly gets out of the water. She puts on her robe and makes her way out of the pool area. I quickly get out and put on my robe to walk after her. I don't know what happened back there but for some reason it has her acting so weird.

I try to walk faster, but every time I pick up speed, she does so twice as fast. I don't even make it to the elevator she's on. I anxiously wait for the elevator to come back. As soon as I made it to the 10th floor I make my way toward the room. I notice the door of our room slightly open. 'Did I do something wrong?' I think to myself.

I reach for the door and push it open. Music is playing inside and a few candles are lit.

_Stressed out uptight, over worked wound up_

_Unleash what you got let's explore your naughty side_

_Follow me where we go, we don't need no bread crumbs_

_Can't you see baby you're the only one_

I don't even see her in the room. I look to my right and I only see the messy bed we made. I notice the bed sheet missing.

_You are my love, you are my love_

_Let me be your medicine_

_Cuz I got one thing on my mind I'll be your valentine_

_Spread your wings and baby fly away_

I walk further into the room, and the door closes behind me I turn around and it's Santana wrapped in the bed sheet.

_It's your body you can yell if you want to_

_Loud if you want to, scream if you want to_

_Just let me love you lay right here girl don't be scared of me_

_Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy_

Santana drops the bed sheet, so that it falls to the floor. She turns Brittany around and pulls her in for a passionate kiss. Brittany picks Santana up by the back of her thighs onto her waist. Santana's legs immediately wrap around her back, and they reconnect their lips.

Santana's mouth falls open to capture Brittany's tongue. They duel with their open mouthed kisses as Santana pushes into Brittany so that she is against the mirror. Brittany starts to move her kisses down to the brunette's chin, then down her neck. She nibbles on a hickey she made earlier.

Santana grunts and pulls herself up on Brittany. Her naked pussy rubbing against Brittany's stomach, she moans. The blonde's hands cover both of her girlfriend's ass cheeks. She helps her out by lifting her up and down, creating more friction against her stomach.

_It's your body we'll go hard if you want to_

_As hard as you want to, soft as you want to_

_Just let me love you lay right here I'll be your fantasy_

_Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy_

Santana's head flies back as Brittany continues to kiss her way down the valley of Santana's boobs as she bobs up and down her body.

"Fuck….ugh." Another moan escapes from Santana's lips. She places her hand on the mirror to help her move up and down and keep her hold onto Brittany. Brittany wraps her arm around her girlfriend's waist and uses her right hand to find its way to Santana's entrance from behind. "You're so wet." Brittany attaches her lips to Santana's neck just as she enters her fingers into the brunette. Immediately after, Santana throws her head forward and kisses the crook of the blonde's neck. "Don't stop…. don't ever stop…" Santana mumbles against her skin.

_Baby less all for you to do is let your body be_

_I'll lick you down and make you feel like you 'bout it 'bout it_

_Ha ha ha ha ha ha, the doctor's here for you_

_Take you like Twilight I'll bite your neck_

_You don't have to stay in the rain I'll get you wet, yeah_

_Push you up against the wall, turn you out and turn you on_

Brittany works in and out of Santana as she holds on and keeps her legs around Brittany. Santana bites the side of Brittany's neck and this makes her move faster.

"Th-there! Mmmm… Shit Britt shit ugh!" Santana leans back her head so that she is face to face with her girlfriend. Brittany looks down at Santana's open mouth. She leans in and takes Santana's bottom lip in between her teeth. She gives it a pull and let's go of her lip to kiss her full on. As soon as their tongues touch, Brittany feels Santana's walls contract around her fingers. "Cum." That is all Brittany says before Santana's legs tighten around her body and her breathe hitches.

_It's your body we can ride and rock and roll_

_Ride and rock and roll ride and rock_

She lifts Santana up and down letting her girl's pussy rub against her stomach as her fingers quicken their pace to ride out her orgasm. Santana scratches Brittany's back as she comes down from her moment in ecstasy.

The blonde slows to a stop and stays grounded as she holds Santana up against her. She takes her hand from inside her and brings it up to her mouth. Santana looks Brittany in the face with her dark eyelashes fluttering open to look at just what her girlfriend does.

_Just let me love you lay right here girl don't be scared of me_

_Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy_

Brittany brings her fingers to her mouth and licks off all of Santana's juices. Brittany licks them clean and stares at Santana. The brunette can't help but to kiss her. Once their kisses slowed down, Brittany places Santana back on the floor. "I love you." Santana says with true and honest eyes.

Brittany spins her around and hugs her from behind. Brittany's rock hard cock pokes at Santana. Brittany kisses the back of Santana's shoulder and hums in her ear, "I love you more. How's that for relaxation?" Brittany turns her around and places strands of hair behind Santana's hair. "Perfect." Santana kisses Brittany on the lips. Before Brittany could even get out what she was going to say, she feels Santana's warm hand around her dick.

"Come on, how about a shower?" Santana says and starts to walk off, not before getting a playful slap to the ass by her girlfriend.

They enjoy their time in the shower and once they dried off they made their way to bed. Both of them not looking forward to the return home in the morning.

**Morning **

Santana wakes up before Brittany and gets out of bed. She puts her robe on and head to the bathroom. She brushes her teeth with one of the toothbrushes from the pair of new ones she bought before Brittany's birthday party. After freshening herself up she made her way back into the room.

She sees that her girlfriend has rolled over to her side of the bed. She even notices her holding her camera like baby in her arms as she sleeps. Brittany played with the camera until they both fell fast asleep. Santana giggles and gets closer to her so that she could get the camera from her. "Gentle, gentle, gentle" Santana quietly chant as she pries the camera free from her grip. Once she has it in her possession, she makes her way back to the bathroom because she has an idea.

"She's gonna love what I'm about to do." Santana turns on the light in the bathroom. The brunette starts to undo her robe. When she's was satisfied with what she was revealing, she holds the camera out to take a picture. The next picture she pulls the robe down further so that the picture captures her shoulder down to my right boob.

**SNAP**

She slowly pulls down the left side of the robe so that her perfect set of twins are revealed.

**SNAP**

Then, she drops the whole robe at once. She places the camera on the counter and sets the timer. She steps back and makes a sexy look toward the camera. Her eyes are lower. Her mouth is slightly open. The light in the bathroom hits her caramel skin just right. A glow of happiness and sex appeal immediately radiates off of her naked body. As she holds her pose, the camera takes her picture.

**1,2,3 SNAP**

She turns around so that her full backside is toward the camera. She smiles knowing Brittany is definitely going to appreciate her ass in this photo.

"She's going to lose her pants when she develops these." Santana then holds the camera above herself so that she could look up at the camera and from an angle she can see just how naked I am.

**SNAP SNAP**

Santana puts the camera down, so that she could put her robe back on. After finally getting herself together, she makes her way back into the bedroom with the camera in hand. She finds Brittany cuddling her pillow, still butt naked. She decides to take a picture of the adorable sight in front of her. She then places it on the nightstand.

Santana smiles at Brittany as she looks so far away in her sleep. The brunette crawls up the bed to cuddle Brittany from behind. Brittany shifts a little in her sleep. The brunette places kisses down her spine. A yawn escapes from Brittany's mouth. "Mmm babe."

"Shh go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Where's my cam-cam?" Brittany says in the sweetest, child-like manner.

"Cam-cam is right here on the nightstand." Santana rubs up and down Brittany's arm.

"Why are you up so early baby?" Brittany turns around to face Santana. "What are you thinking about?" Brittany sees an expression on her girlfriend's face.

"I'm just happy that's all. I am happy with you."

"Me too babe, I'm as happy as the llamas mentioned in the llama song."

Santana giggles at what Brittany just said. "Babe, what are you talking about?"

Brittany sits up and starts singing a portion of the llama song. "Here's a llama, there's a llama, and another little Llama Fuzzy Llama, Funny Llama. Llama llama duck Llama, llama, cheesecake, llama, tablet, brick, potato llama, llama llama, mushroom llama, llama llama duck..."

Santana giggles at how Brittany manages to sing a random campfire song when she's only when awake for not even five minutes.

"When I was younger, my mom made me go to camp for the summer to make some friends. I didn't accomplish making new friends, but I did accomplish mastering the lyrics to the llama song before any of the other kids." Brittany laughs her confession and looks down at Santana.

"And I am proud of you." Santana hugs her girlfriend and they get silent.

"Ugh babe it's morning." Brittany looks over Santana's head onto the balcony.

"I know I don't want to leave either."

They both let out a gust of air. "But we better start getting ready. That way we could at least make it back home before our parents are awake." Santana looks up at Brittany after her statement. Brittany looks down and kisses the top of her forehead. They soon get up and get ready to leave the room that will always hold memories and special time they spent together.

It was a good thing Santana thought about the box of stuff she brought from home that she knew they would need in the morning. She had brought pajamas for the both of them, so that they wouldn't have to leave in their dresses from the party. Before they left they took another photo. This time Brittany set the timer on it to take their picture as they sat on the bed lips locked.

After the picture, they made sure they had everything and made their way downstairs. Brittany had her car keys, and camera. Santana made sure she grabbed everything she brought to the room. Before leaving they walked past the party room that Brittany's party was held in. Some of the hotel workers were cleaning and clearing her Birthday stuff. Santana ran inside and grabbed two balloons. One had 16 on it and another had the letter B. Brittany took a picture of the stuff that was still up on the walls and tables, for memories sake.

They then went to Brittany's new car. They return home, back to reality.

**A/N: Thank you llamas for being so patient with me! I went through a summer college course and a whole bunch of other stuff but I had to give you guys something until Santana's b-day which is the next chapter! REVIEW REVIEW they make me happy. And if you want let me know your theories on what you think will happen next chapter! **


End file.
